Un amor imposible
by espartana94
Summary: Anna siempre ha visto a su hermana mayor, Elsa como su héroe, sobretodo desde que murieron sus padres, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo el cariño que le tenía paso a ser algo más que fraternal. Ese amor la esta matando ya que su hermana es una mujeriega... aunque ella no conoce los motivos de Elsa para serlo. Elsanna. Incesto.
1. Chapter 1

Como otra noche más Anna estaba en su habitación, en su cama, las sabanas sobre su cabeza y la almohada sobre su cara, haciendo todo lo posible por no escuchar los ruidos de la habitación de al lado y sobretodo para que nadie escuchara sus sollozos. ¿Qué había en la otra habitación? Su hermana mayor, Elsa, ¿Cuales eran las sonidos que la molestaban? Los gemidos de otra mujer, ¿Porqué lloraba? Porque quería ser ella la que gozara entre los brazos de Elsa, si habéis leído bien, de Elsa, de su hermana mayor, ¿Porqué? Porque estaba locamente enamorada de ella, ¿Desde cuando? Ni la propia Anna lo sabe, lo único que sabe es que cada día su corazón se rompe un poco más, cada vez que tiene que escuchar a otra mujer gritar el nombre de su hermana.

Anna sabía que estaba mal enamorarse de su propia hermana, sabía que no era lo normal, que no es algo que suele pasar, pero ¿como no enamorarse de ella? Desde siempre Elsa había sido su mejor amiga, su protectora, su compañera de travesuras, quien la abrazó por las noches cuando tenía pesadillas, quien cuido de ella cuando sus padres murieron, quien trabajó día y noche por tal de ponerle un plato de comida en la mesa, Anna se lo debía todo a Elsa y antes de que pudiera darse cuanta sus sentimientos cambiaron, pasaron de lo fraternal a algo más. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Quizá fue porque no podía dejar de observarla, observar esa belleza que la dejaba sin respiración, esos ojos azules que le recordaban al hielo más puro, ese cabello rubio platino totalmente único, esa piel tan blanca como la nieve, suave, firme... perfecta, quizá fue porque lo único que deseaba cuando salía de la universidad era ver a Elsa, quizá porque muchas noches se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada esperando a que Elsa llegara, simplemente para darle las buenas noches, quizá fue... porque en esas noches en las que ella se quedaba despierta no tenía la ocasión de poder darle las buenas noches, porque su hermana llegaba con alguna mujer, besándose, tocándose, tan metidas en su momento de pasión que no podían verla a ella y esas noches Anna no podía evitar llorar, no podía evitar sentir como se le encogía el corazón. Pero aunque supiera que estaba mal, ella lo había aceptado, no podía negarse a si misma el hecho de que estaba totalmente enamorada de su hermana mayor, ahora, ¿qué debía hacer?, luchar por ese amor prácticamente imposible o intentar olvidara... cualquiera de las dos opciones era difícil, no se olvida fácilmente a tu primer amor, no se consigue fácilmente el amor de otra persona... En momentos como esa noche Anna sabía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por olvidarse de lo que sentía por Elsa, tenía que ponerle fin, pues como su hermana iba a corresponderle cuando muchas noches su hermana vuelve a casa con una mujer... pero Anna también sabía que por la mañana iba a cambiar de opinión.

Elsa despertó con una de las mayores resacas que había tenido, intentó abrir los ojos pero la poca luz que entraba por la persiana le dolía, aunque no tanto como su cabeza.

-No vuelvo a beber -se dijo para si misma, aunque ni ella se lo creía.

A medida que se fue despertando notó que había algo extraño sobre ella, algo que no debía estar ahí y sin previo aviso la realidad la golpeo, "otra vez no..." pensó para si misma, poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue el cabello negro, corto hasta la altura de los hombros, después pudo ver su piel, blanca, aunque no tanto como la suya. " les tengo dicho que no quiero que pasen la noche conmigo..." pensó malhumorada, habían pocas cosas que a Elsa pudieran enfadarle, pero ver que una de las chicas que se traía a casa se había quedado dormida, era una de ellas, y sobretodo que estuviera abrazada a ella, solo las parejas duermen abrazados y esa chica no iba a ser su pareja ni de lejos, no porque no fuera hermosa, lo era, mucho además, y por lo que Elsa podía recordar era una chica divertida, inteligente y cariñosa, pero si corazón ya tenía dueña y no era la mujer que ahora estaba con ella en su cama, era otra, otra que no podía tener.

-Vamos despierta -dijo apartando a la mujer de su pecho, esta abrió los ojos despacio y miro a Elsa sonriendo tímidamente.

-Buenos días Elsa.

-Buenos días...- "¿mierda como se llamaba?"

-Nieve... mi nombre es nieve – dijo la otra chica al ver la cara de Elsa, no le molesto que no se acordara de su nombre, era lo más normal teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior.

-Nieve... no te dije anoche que no quería que te quedaras a dormir -dijo Elsa levantándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

-Lo sé... pero me quede dormida, lo siento, me dejaste agotada -dijo Nieve mordiéndose el labio inferior. A Elsa no le gusto nada ese gesto, sabía que esa chica buscaba o algo más o que lo que había pasado la noche anterior se repitiera y ninguna de las dos cosas iban a pasar.

-Me da igual que estuvieras cansada Nieve, te deje bien claro que en mi casa no podías quedarte a dormir -la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creerse que la chica que tenia ahora mismo delante, fría y distante, fuera la misma de anoche, cálida y cariñosa.

-Lo...lo siento... no volverá a pasar.

-Y tanto que no volverá a pasar, porque esto no se va a repetir, ahora te agradecería mucho que te fueras de mi casa por favor -Nieve se levantó de la cama sin decir nada y rápidamente se puso su ropa, antes de irse probo suerte por última vez. Se acercó a Elsa y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Siento haberte hecho enfadar, pero se estaba muy a gusto entre tus brazos, te prometo que si me dejaras la próxima vez todo será como tu digas, si me dieras la oportunidad yo podría... -Nieve no pudo terminar la frase porque Elsa rompió el abrazo bruscamente y la encaro.

-Escúchame bien Nieve, porque no lo pienso repetir, lo de anoche solo fue sexo, sexo y nada más, simplemente eres una chica mona que vi en el bar y me la traje a casa, para echar un polvo, nada más, no vamos a ser pareja, no vamos a ser follamigos o como lo llames tú, no vamos a ser nada, ni siquera amigas, no nos vamos a volver a ver que te quede bien claro, ahora por favor sal de mi casa.

Nieve se quedó mirando a Elsa durante tres segundos exactos, procesando las duras palabras que le acababa de decir, cuando por fin las entendió su cuerpo actuó por si solo, con todas sus fuerzas la dio una bofetada a Elsa, una bofetada que Anna escucho desde su habitación, asustada salió para ver que pasaba.

-Eres una desgraciada -dijo Nieve sin poder aguantar las lagrimas.

Se fue de la habitación dando un portazo y corriendo hacía la salida, quería irse cuanto antes de esa casa, alegarse de esa mujer, fue tal su desesperación que no se dio cuenta de que casi tira al suelo a una chica pelirroja al salir de la habitación de Elsa. Anna se quedó mirando a Nieve y negó con la cabeza "otra más que se va llorando" pensó... no entendía porque Elsa trataba de ese modo a las chicas que se llevaba a casa, todas eran chicas hermosas y algunas las conocía de vista de la universidad y parecían buenas personas. Entró en la habitación de Elsa y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Elsa la miro un segundo y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Anna se quedó mirando a su hermana y no se podía creer que el destino fuera tan cruel con ella tan temprano... ¿porqué Elsa tenía que verse tan condenadamente sexy vestida solo con unos vaqueros y un sujetador? Gracias a Dios que Elsa encontró la camiseta que estaba buscando y se la puso, sino Anna no podía haber reaccionada y probablemente hubiera acabado haciendo el ridículo. Elsa volvió a mirar a Anna que seguía en la puerta mirando sin decir nada.

-Anna ahórrate el discurso vale, tengo mucha resaca no quiero broncas ahora.

-Pues no te vas a librar Elsa... ¿Porqué tienes que tratar tan mal a todas las chicas que traes a casa?

-Les tengo dicho que no quiero que pasen la noche aquí.

-¿Porqué? Tan malo es que quieran dormir abrazadas a ti, tan malo es que alguien quiera darte cariño.

-No necesito el cariño de nadie, salvo el tuyo -dijo Elsa acercándose a Anna y acariciando su mejilla. Y ese era el momento en el que Anna decidía luchar por el amor de Elsa. Apartó la mirada avergonzada y se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, gesto que hacía cuando los nervios podían con ella -vamos a desayunar princesa – y después de que la llamará así Anna se derretía completamente, porque cuando Elsa se lo decía se sentía una verdadera princesa.

Juntas fueron a la cocina y Anna se preparó un buen bol de cereales de chocolate, Elsa solo se preparó un café.

-¿Solo vas a desayunar eso? -preguntó Anna comenzando a devorar su desayuno.

-Sí, no tengo hambre.

-No deberías beber tanto Elsa – y Anna tenía razón, desde hacía unos meses Elsa había comenzado a beber demasiado, las copas le salían gratis ya que trabajaba en un bar nocturno, pero a Anna no le preocupaba el dinero sino la salud de su hermana.

-No bebo tanto Anna -dijo Elsa despreocupada.

-Sí Elsa, bebes mucho y lo sabes, no intentes negarlo -dijo Anna dejando de comer.

-No te preocupes que se lo que hago.

-Solo me preocupo por ti -dijo Anna bajando la mirada.

-Lo sé y créeme que te lo agradezco, pero tu solo debes preocuparte por tus estudios que yo puedo cuidarme sola. Así que dime, ¿Qué tal va la universidad? -dijo Elsa cambiando de tema.

-Bien, me gusta mucho ya lo sabes y te prometo que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por aprobarlo todo con la mejor nota que pueda.

-Lo sé y dime ¿Como van las cosas con ese tal Kristopher? -dijo Elsa sería, muy sería.

-Es Kristoff y bien somos buenos amigos, la verdad es que cuando lo vi por primera vez jamás pensé que un chico como él pudiera tener tanta sensibilidad... es decir para estudiar historia del arte hay que tenerla ¿no? Para entender el mensaje que quiere transmitir el pintor y bueno siendo el un chico tan grandote y basto pues no me lo esperaba, pero la verdad es que se le da muy bien y me ayuda mucho con las obras que más me cuestan.

-Me alegro de que os llevéis bien y seáis buenos... amigos.

-Yo también -dijo Anna sonriendo, totalmente ajena a los sentimientos que escondía su hermana, pero Elsa tenía años de practica escondiendo lo que sentía.

-Pero dile que como intente algo extraño se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

-Venga Elsa tranquila es buen chico y no va a intentar nada, así que puedes esconder a la Elsa protectora que no hará falta -dijo Anna riendo.

-Cuando se trata de ti, siempre voy a ser protectora Anna, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, nunca -dijo Elsa sería, haciendo que Anna dejara de sonreír, cuando Elsa le hablaba de esa forma, con esa pasión a ella se le rompían todos los esquemas, sabía que era normal que una hermana defendiera a la otra, ella misma se enfrentaría a quien fuera que le hiciera daño a Elsa, pero Elsa lo decía de una manera que parecía algo más, pero ese algo más siempre desaparecía cuando recordaba lo que pasaba cada noche.

-Gracias Elsa -es lo único que pudo decir Anna.

-De nada -dijo Elsa giñandole un ojo. Anna se quedó pensando durante unos minutos, lo que le había dicho Elsa antes en la habitación no paraba de correrle por la cabeza, ¿si le bastaba con su cariño porque traer a tantas chicas a su cama? Por mucho que pensara no encontraba una respuesta, así que preguntó.

-Oye Elsa, antes me has dicho que con mi cariño te basta... entonces... ¿Porqué todas las noches traes a una chica diferente a casa? -preguntó notando como el calor poco a poco subía a sus mejillas.

-No traigo a chicas todas las noches Anna -dijo Elsa evitando la verdadera pregunta.

-No estoy preguntando eso Elsa, vamos dime.

-Soy un ser humano con necesidades -dijo tranquilamente.

-Y para saciar tus necesidades tienes que hacer daño a otras personas, eso es muy egoísta Elsa.

-Antes de traerlas yo les dejo claro que lo único que quiero es un polvo nada más, si luego ellas se hacen ilusiones no es mi culpa... lo más normal es que al final choquen contra la realidad.

-Eso que dices es muy duro Elsa, no puedes tratarlas como un pañuelo.

-Yo lo dejo todo bien claro al principio, si aceptan pues luego ya no es mi culpa que ellas piensen que hay algo más.

-Algo tienes que hacer para hacerles pensar eso, ¿de verdad no sientes nada cuando salen llorando de tu habitación?

-Lo dices como si todas salieran así, solo las tontas lo hacen.

-Me sorprende que puedas ser tan fría Elsa -dijo Anna incrédula.

-Mira Anna tengo 21 años, haré con mi vida lo que me de la gana, meteré en mi habitación a quien me de la gana y las trataré como me de la gana. Tu no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer y como debo hacerlo, ¿te ha quedado claro? - y de repente Anna no sabía como sentirse, Elsa había utilizado el mismo tono que usaba para decirle a sus liges que se marcharan de casa... de repente se preguntó como podía haberse enamorado de alguien tan fría, de alguien con un corazón tan duro.

-Me ha quedado clarisimo Elsa, discúlpame, voy a llegar tarde he quedado con Kristoff.

Y sin dejar decir nada a Elsa se fue de la cocina y salió de casa, no había quedado con Kristoff, pero no quería estar con Elsa en ese momento. Por su parte Elsa se quería golpear a ella misma, ¿porqué le había hablado de ese modo? Ni ella lo sabía, quizá estaba cansada de que la gente le preguntara porqué trataba de ese modo a todas las chicas que se interesaban por ella, quizá fue porque no podía contestar la verdad y era más sencillo zanjar el tema de la mejor forma que sabía, el desprecio. ¿Porqué no podía decir la verdad? Demasiado embarazosa, ¿Cual era la verdad? Lo hacía para sacar de su cabeza a la persona que realmente amaba, ¿Quien era? Anna, su hermana menor, ¿Desde cuando? Ni la propia Elsa lo sabía, solo sabía que ese sentimiento la estaba llevando muy lejos de la persona que realmente era. El sexo y el alcohol solo eran instrumentos para intentar olvidarse de ese amor incestuoso, ese amor incorrecto, ese amor que le hacía sentir el ser más despreciable de la tierra... pero esos dos instrumentos solo funcionaban durante la noche, cuando se despertaba y miraba esos ojos azules, ligeramente mas claros que los suyos, se volvía a enamorar, cuando miraba esas cerraduras de color cobre peinadas en trenzas gemelas, solo quería deshacer esas trenzas y acariciar esos mechones, cuando miraba toas las pecas que recorrían el puente de su nariz solo quería besarlas una a una. Pero ¿como no enamorarse de ella? Desde que murieron sus padres Anna había sido su salvavidas, siempre con esa sonrisa que le ayudaba a continuar, a seguir luchando, a no darse por vencida, fue Anna quien le daba masajes en la espalda cuando llegaba molida del trabajo, fue Anna quien limpiaba la casa y siempre se preocupaba por que cuando ella llegara de trabajar la comida estuviera hecha, fue Anna quien la cuidaba cuando se enfermaba, fue Anna quien la ayudo a creer en si misma, fue Anna quien la dejaba llorar en su hombro cuando la situación la superaba. Todos esos pequeños gestos la habían ido enamorando poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que esos sentimientos siguieran creciendo y perdería el control. Comenzó a beber para sacársela de la cabeza, comenzó a acostarse con la primera chica que le hacía gracia para intentar olvidara... pero lo único que conseguía era quererla más, ya que ninguna se podía comparar a Anna... y también conseguía odiarse un poco más a si misma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos,**

 **Con esta historia no podré actualizar tan a menudo como la última, sobretodo por que la otra la tenía bien organizada y con esta voy a la aventura. También porque entre los estudios y que he comenzado a hacer boxeo no tendré mucho tiempo, hoy he podido actualizar porque el entrenador me ha dado día libre, las agujetas me matan :( pero intentaré actualizar tan pronto como pueda.**

Cuando Anna salió de su casa tenía muy claro a donde iba a ir, siempre era el mismo lugar, allí podía pensar con claridad, podía expresar sus sentimientos sin miedo a que nadie la juzgara, tenía a alguien que la escuchaba y aunque ese alguien nunca le iba a dar una respuesta era su mayor confidente y su mejor ayuda. Fue al museo de arte, Anna se podía pasar horas allí dentro, admirando las grandes obras de pintores ya fallecidos, pero que su presencia aun perduraba gracias a sus obras. Ella tenía una admiración especial por una obra en concreto, un retrato de la heroína Juana de Arco, no por la belleza del cuadro, de hecho había obras más hermosas, no por el uso de los colores, no porque los trazos estuvieran bien hechos, sino por lo que le transmitía esa imagen, esa fuerza, ese coraje, la valentía de una mujer que luchó por lo que quiso, Anna solo quería parecerse un poco a Juana de Arco. Ese cuadro era su gran confidente, su amigo más intimo, no había nada de ella que ese cuadro no supiera, nunca recibió ningún consejo, pero siempre salía de allí con las ideas más claras.

Los trabajadores del museo ya la conocían, iba allí de cuatro a cinco veces por semana, por norma general la veían entrar con una sonrisa, dando pequeños saltitos, tarareando, dispuesta a aprender algo nuevo, desprendiendo felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo, haciendo que el duro día de trabajo fuese más ameno, pero había días que la sonrisa desaparecía, caminaba despacio, cabizbaja y lo único que desprendía era una mezcla de malas sensaciones entre la que resaltaba la tristeza. En días como ese todos los empleados sabían que iba a visitar la pelirroja, así que intentaban poder darle toda la intimidad posible.

Anna se paro frente al cuadro, miro con admiración de pose imponente de su heroína sobre el caballo, alzando su espada con orgullo, esa mirada feroz, dispuesta a luchar contra lo que fuera que se le cruzara en su camino, sin miedo.

-Hola Juana, ha sido mucho tiempo ¿verdad?, siento haber tardado tanto en venir a visitarte, espero que por aquí todo haya ido bien. Se que la última vez que vine traje buenas noticias, pero esta vez no, esta vez... no se que hacer Juana... me gustaría saber como hiciste tú para enfrentarte a todo un ejercito sin que te temblara la voz... yo soy incapaz de enfrentarme a Elsa... de enfrentarme a mis propios sentimientos, a aceptar el hecho de que Elsa puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y si lo que quiere es acostarse con mil mujeres pues debo luchar por que deje de importarme o quizá deba luchar por que deje de hacerlo y que sea yo la única mujer que quiera en su cama... pero como lo hago Juana, ayúdame, ¿qué debo hacer? Tú supiste por lo que luchar, guíame, ¿debo luchar por olvidarla? O ¿debo luchar por su corazón? Me tiene muy confundida, hay momentos en los que creo que ella siente también algo por mi, la forma en la que me mira, las cosas que me dice, como me abraza, como se esfuerza por que yo este bien... pero luego hace esas otras cosas, esos momentos en los que me trata con tanta frialdad que... no sé, ya quitando el hecho de que se acueste con otras mujeres. Hoy Elsa me ha dicho que ella hará con su vida lo que le de la gana y bueno tiene razón, se ha ganado el derecho de vivir como quiera, lleva desde los dieciocho años trabajando sin parar, solo por cuidarme y proporcionarme todo lo que he necesitado, pero yo solo me preocupo por ella y sé que ahora mismo ella no es feliz, ¿qué felicidad se puede sacar de acostarte con alguien que no vas a volver a ver? Un buen rato, sí, pero después... no hay nada y no quiero que Elsa tenga una vida así, ¿Qué hago Juana? Dejo que haga lo que quiera y me preocupo por mi o lucho por ella, contéstame, por favor... -dijo Anna con la voz temblorosa, no queriendo llorar delante de su idola.

-Sí de verdad la amas, lucha por ella -Anna se puso rígida ¿de verdad le acababa de contestar la pintura?, muy despacio miró a ambos lados y no vio a nadie, todo el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Juana? -preguntó en un susurró, el miedo no le dejaba hablar.

-No, Jane -dijo una voz riendo a sus espaldas, Anna se giro de golpe y se encontró con una mujer de su misa estatura, con ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-¿De donde has salido tú? -gritó Anna.

-Siento haberte asustado, vengo mucho por aquí y la verdad te he visto muchas veces hablando con esta pintura, no te juzgo yo también busco consejos en los lienzos, pero te recomiendo que hables más bajito o la gente pensará que estás loca -dijo Jane sonriendo, Anna no contestó un simple "Oh" salió de sus labios pero no pudo decir nada más -Pero bueno... normalmente veo que o le cuentas cosas que te han pasado como si fuera un amigo tuyo, nunca he querido decirte nada cuando buscabas consejo, no tengo derecho a meterme en la vida de nadie... pero hoy veo que realmente lo necesitas y bueno... como sé que Juana no te lo puede dar, pues yo te he dado mi consejo.

-¿Crees que debo luchar por Elsa?

-Sí la amas, sí, y por como hablas de ella esta claro que lo haces.

-¿Como se lucha por un amor imposible? -preguntó Anna desesperada.

-Nada es imposible, siempre y cuando nos esforcemos por ello, por lo que he escuchado esa Elsa es bastante mujeriega, yo creo que ese aspecto que ahora te mata debes usarlo en su contra, ¿le gustan las mujeres? Se la mujer más sexy, que no se pueda resistir a ti y luego cuando la tengas babeando por ti, es cuando debes atacar con la misma moneda, vete con otra, si así no reacciona no se que puede funcionar.

-¿Tú crees que eso servirá para que se fije en mi?

-Es mi consejo, si no sirve intenta otra cosa, pero sobretodo no te des por vencida.

-Gracias por el consejo Jane, me... me tengo que ir a clase, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Yo también, me gustaría saber como acaba esta historia.

-Si sigues viniendo por aquí seguro que nos encontramos así que te mantendré informada.

-Perfecto, que vaya bien.

-Adiós.

Anna salió sonriendo del museo, no solo había conseguido aclarar sus ideas, sino que había conseguido una estrategia para conseguir a Elsa. Anna estaba convencida que esa mujer le había dicho que luchara por ella porque no sabía que en realidad Elsa es su hermana, sabía que esa mujer la había aconsejado desde la ignorancia de ese no tan pequeño detalle, pero quizá era mejor, ya que Jane solo era consciente del amor que Anna siente por Elsa y solo con eso estaba convencida de que debía luchar, porque a fin de cuentas lo importante es el amor, no el hecho de que haya un vinculo de sangre entre esas dos personas. ¿Qué culpa tenía Anna de haber sido su hermana? Ella no lo decidió así, tampoco decidió enamorarse de Elsa, las dos cosas pasaron porque sí, el destinó así lo decidió, en sus manos quedaba que hacer, y Anna había decidido apostar por sus sentimientos hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Anna llegó a clase justo a tiempo, se sentó junto a Kristoff y se concentró unicamente en lo que decía el profesor, estaba ansiosa por comenzar su plan para enamorar a Elsa, pero sabía que en ese momento debía concentrarse en los estudios.

Elsa por su parte dedicó el día en intentar sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado por la mañana, cuando Anna se fue ella se dedicó a hacer lo que hacía siempre que estaba sola en casa. Ponía la música lo más fuerte posible para silenciar sus pensamientos y se ponía a hacer ejercicio, saltar a cuerda, sentadillas, pesas, flexiones, abdominales hasta que quedaba agotada, después una ducha de agua fría y se iba a dormir. Normalmente después de sus sesiones de ejercicio no tardaba mucho en quedarse dormida, pero esta vez no podía conseguirlo, su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, no paraba de reprocharle su actitud egoísta... Anna tenía razón, estaba mal como trataba a todas las chicas que se llevaba a su cama, pero nunca actuó con la intención de hacerles daño, ella les dejaba claro al principio que solo quería sexo, pero también sabía que después las trataba con cariño, un cariño digno de dos personas que se aman, no de dos personas que se acaban de conocer, ella sabía que quizá esa forma de actuar era lo que desconcertaba a las chicas, pero era algo que no podía evitar, esas mujeres eran simples sustitutas de Anna, chicas con las que ella se montaba su propia fantasía, intentaba creer que esas chicas en realidad eran Anna y así durante unas horas podía cumplir su más oscuro deseo. No quería que se quedaran a dormir porque sabía que por la mañana, cuando el alcohol ya no le hiciera efecto, toda la realidad le golpeaba y tener delante a la mujer que había utilizado solo hacia la situación peor. Elsa sabía que tenía que poner fin a todo eso, pero era el único modo en el que estaba con Anna, aunque fuera una farsa, calmaba a su corazón durante un tiempo, aunque a la mañana siguiente el corazón le doliera por lo que había hecho, aunque día a día se odiara un poco más a si misma, no quería dejar de hacerlo, era lo más cerca que llegaría a estar de Anna, así que iba a aprovecharlo tanto como quisiera, sin importar cuantos corazones rompiera en el proceso, era egoísta, sí, pero era algo que no podía dejar de hacer o sino quien saldría lastimada sería Anna y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Elsa llego a esta situación en un día en el que casi le declara sus sentimientos a Anna, seis meses atrás, había pasado el mejor día de su vida junto a su hermana, Anna la sorprendió con un desayuno en la cama, luego un día de playa las dos, tomando el sol, antes de ello Anna tuvo que ponerle protector solar a Elsa en la espalda, jugando con las olas, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Elsa aquel día se enamoró más de Anna, de su inocencia, cuando jugaba con la arena como una niña pequeña, creando muñecos de nieve hechos con arena... de su sensualidad, cuando salió del mar, el sol sobre su piel bronceada haciendo que las gotas de agua que recorrían las curvas de su cuerpo brillaran, esa sonrisa tímida, esos ojos que brillaban con luz propia... por la tarde miraron una película acurrucadas en el sofá, bueno Elsa miro la película, Anna se durmió sobre su pecho y después de estar observándola durante largos minutos Elsa comenzó a acercarse más a Anna, hasta que sus labios rozaron con los de su hermana menor, aquel pequeño contacto hizo reaccionar a Elsa y darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer... día a día sus sentimientos cada vez eran más incontrolables, tenía que hacer algo para frenarlos, como fuera. Aquella noche, mientras trabajaba hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, se preparo una copa, seguida de otra, otra y otra, la noche termino con una chica cualquiera en su cama, Elsa no recuerda ni el nombre ni su apariencia, porque en su mente aquella noche la había pasado con Anna y gracias a eso, gracias a esa fantasía pudo controlar lo que sentía por Anna, así que lo hacía cada vez que veía que iba a perder el control, así su subconsciente se calmaba y podía seguir siendo una hermana mayor normal.

La opción de olvidarse de Anna ya la tenía completamente descartada, lo había intentado durante demasiado tiempo y no había funcionado, Elsa sabía que su corazón pertenecía a su hermana menor y que siempre sería así.

Después de un buen rato consiguió quedarse dormida, el cansancio pudo con su conciencia.

Cuando terminaron las clases Anna y Kristoff caminaron juntos para ir a casa y Anna puso en marcha su plan.

-Oye Kristoff ¿Haces algo esta noche?

-No, ¿porqué?

-Bueno ya que es viernes pues había pensado que podíamos hacer algo.

-Me parece bien, ¿tienes algo en mente?

-¿Qué te parecería ir al bar donde trabaja mi hermana? Dicen que la música esta bien y seguro que Elsa nos hace precio en las copas.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir de fiesta donde trabaja tu hermana?

-Porqué no, así no me puede decir nada, me puede controlar -y era lo único que Anna quería, que Elsa viera todo lo que haría esa noche.

-A eso me refiero Anna, no podrás hacer nada, entiéndeme, Elsa me cae muy bien, bueno en realidad no la conozco, pero por lo que me has dicho parece una buena hermana, pero muy protectora, no te va a dejar beber ni va a dejar que nadie se te acerque.

-A Elsa déjamela a mi, ¿te parece bien el plan o no?

-Sí, sí, si tu lo ves claro por mi bien, me apetece desconectar un poco de la universidad.

-Perfecto pues pasme a recoger a las 23:30

-Como usted ordene Majestad -dijo Kristoff quitándose su gorra y haciendo una reverencia, Anna aprovecho que estaba inclinado para darle una colleja -ehh eso duele -dijo frotándose la nuca.

-No seas quejica -dijo Anna comenzando a caminar.

Los dos amigos continuaron caminando, charlando de cosas de clase o de Kristoff contando alguna de las travesuras que había hecho su perro Sven. Kristoff vivía solo y cuando Sven se quedaba solo solía hacer las típicas cosas que hace un perro cuando se aburre, desde jugar con el papel higiénico hasta redecorar la casa, al estilo canino. Finalmente llegaron a un punto donde tenían que separar sus caminos, Anna le recordó a Kristoff que se pusiera guapo y la hora a la que tenía que pasarla a buscar y después cada uno se fue a su casa.

Anna estaba deseando que llegara la noche, tenía muchísimas ganas de ver la cara que pondría Elsa cuando la viera entrar en el local, tenía pensado el vestido que se iba a poner, el maquillaje, los complementos... todo, solo deseaba que los nervios no le jugaran una mala pasada y poder interpretar bien su papel. Aunque su actuación comenzó en el mismo instante en el que puso un pie en su casa. No se sorprendió cuando vio a Elsa durmiendo, era el día a día de su hermana, trabajar por la noche, despertarse temprano para echar a la chica que estuviera en su cama o para ver a Anna un rato antes de que se fuera a clase, luego algo de deporte, dormir, comer, los martes y viernes de cinco a nueve ir a su primer trabajo descargando cajas en un almacén y todos los días a las diez de la noche ir al bar hasta las tres o las cuatro de la mañana y vuelta a empezar. Anna dejo que Elsa durmiera un rato más mientras ella preparaba algo para comer, se decidió por unos espaguetis a la carbonara, los preferidos de Elsa. Cuando los tuvo terminados miró la hora y vio que ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, así que fue a despertar a Elsa.

Cuando entró en la habitación de su hermana vio que esta estaba acostaba sobre su lado izquierdo, vestida solo con un pantalón corto y un sujetador de deporte, nunca entendería la manía de Elsa por dormir sin camiseta, pero mejor para Anna así podía contemplar la increíble figura de su hermana, los músculos de sus brazos y espalda se notaba que estaban bien trabajados, su vientre plano, sus pechos grandes y firmes... pero ese no era el momento para dejar que su hermana la seduciera, era el momento para que Anna seduciera a Elsa. Se tumbo cara a cara junto a ella y con su dedo indice acaricio el costado de su hermana de forma suave, lo suficiente para poner la piel de gallina a su hermana pero no para hacerle cosquillas.

-Vamos Elsa despierta -susurró Anna en su oído, pero Elsa no se despertó, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios, pero nada más. Entonces Anna intentó otra cosa, esta vez con la palma de su mano acarició el costado de Elsa, su brazo y acabó en la mandíbula de la rubia, con sus dedos acarició el lóbulo de su oreja y esta vez habló más fuerte, pero mantuvo un tono seductor -vamos Elsa, te he preparado tu comida favorita -Elsa comenzó a despertarse, con una muy buena sensación, habían unas caricias que le hacían temblar todo su cuerpo y la voz de su hermana, pero en un tono que hizo que ciertas zonas de su cuerpo se calentaran más de la cuenta, entonces creyó que en realidad seguía soñando, así que se abrazo a quien le proporcionaba esas caricias, alucino al percibir el aroma inconfundible de Anna, el aroma de la primavera, ese era un sueño muy real y lo iba a aprovechar.

-Anna... -dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de Anna.

-¿Sí Elsa? -dijo Anna en el mismo tono de antes.

-¿Estoy soñando verdad?

-No.

Elsa abrió los ojos y se encontró con los pechos de su hermana en su cara, no había sido un sueño, quizá lo primero que tendía que haberse preguntado era porque su hermana la estaba acariciando de esa forma, porqué le hablaba en ese tono... pero la vergüenza pudo con ella, había estado demasiado cerca de arruinarlo todo completamente si no es que lo había arruinado ya. Tardo cinco segundos exactos en reaccionar, se aparto de Anna tan rápido que no controlo bien la distancia, así que acabó en el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces en mi cama? -dijo Elsa desde el suelo, Anna hizo todo lo posible por no reírse de la caída tan absurda como graciosa de Elsa, tenía que concentrarse en su papel y después de ver la reacción de Elsa prensó que seducir a Elsa iba a ser más fácil de lo que ella creía.

-Lo siento, solo venía a despertarte, te he preparado la comida -dijo Anna de la forma más inocente que pudo.

-Ah... bueno gracias, ahora bajo -dijo Elsa poniéndose depie y mirando a Anna, la visión de su hermana en su cama, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, una sobre la otra, apoyada en sus manos, con ese jersy que caía de un lado dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros y el recuerdo del tono de voz que había utilizado antes hizo que a Elsa se le secara la boca -ahora voy, puedes esperarme en la mesa por favor.

-Claro -dijo Anna sonriendo, bajo de la cama y fue hacía la puerta caminando despacio, moviendo sus caderas exageradamente, antes de salir miró a Elsa sobre su hombro -no tardes, me muero de hambre -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No -Elsa sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho, de donde había salido esa Anna, esa mezcla de inocencia y mujer fatal, si antes a Elsa le costaba estar cerca de Anna, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Después de haberse calmado un poco consiguió las fuerzas para hacerle frente a su hermana, Anna la esperaba sentada en la mesa, cuando Elsa se iba a servir la comida Anna la paro y le dijo que ya se encargaba ella, mientras lo hacía se aseguro de que Elsa tuviera una buena vista de su escote. La comida paso entre frases de doble sentido, con gemidos de Anna por lo buena que estaba la comida y con Anna lamiéndose los labios demasiadas veces. Elsa no sabía donde meterse, no entendía el comportamiento de Anna, solo sabía que necesitaba o una ducha de agua muy fría o tener un rato para ella a solas y lo malo era es que sabía que no iba a poder hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Solo esperaba que después de comer la situación se calmara un poco.

-Estaba muy rico Anna de verdad, cada día te superas más con la cocina -dijo Elsa.

-Lo hago por ti, que menos que hacerle una buena comida a mi hermana querida.

-Gracias... he bueno voy a limpiar los platos.

-No, no Elsa, tu relájate que dentro de poco tienes que ir a trabajar, deja que yo me ocupe de todo esto -dijo Anna poniéndose depie y comenzando a recoger la mesa.

-Anna no me cuesta nada, tu has hecho la comida lo justo es que yo limpie.

-Como se te ocurra coger un plato te voy a tener que atar a la cama y darte unos azotes -y la mente de Elsa se imagino esa escena... si hacía unos minutos pensaba que el dolor de su entrepierna era malo... ahora era insoportable. Anna vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Elsa y sabía que iba por el buen camino, se acerco a su oído y de nuevo habló con ese tono que estaba volviendo loca a Elsa -¿Te lo has imaginado? No sabía que te gustarán esas cosas hermanita, quizá algún día lo ponga en practica.

-¡Pero que dices Anna! -dijo Elsa levantándose de su silla y separándose de Anna

-Tranquila Elsa estoy de broma, no te alteres -dijo riendo.

-No me gustan esas bromas Anna.

-Lo siento -dijo Anna abrazando a Elsa y dándole un beso en la mejilla -¿me perdonas?

-Claro que sí tonta... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Vale, oye me haces compañía en la cocina mientras limpio todo esto.

-Sí claro.

Elsa se sentó en la encimera de al lado del la pica y Anna comenzó a limpiar los platos.

-Oye Elsa quería comentarte una cosa -dijo Anna de forma natural, Elsa suspiro al ver que la Anna de siempre parecía haber vuelto.

-Dime.

-Esta noche voy a salir con Kristoff -dijo sin dejar de mirar los platos.

-¿A donde? -preguntó Elsa sería.

-Aun no lo sabemos, a tomar algo por hay, a bailar, a pasarlo bien.

-No sé Anna... no me hace gracia que salgas por la noche ya lo sabes.

-Voy con Kristoff el cuidará de mi, es un chico fuerte puede protegerme.

-Es de él de quien no me fio

-Oh vamos Elsa no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Kristoff es buen chico no hará nada que yo no quiera hacer -dijo mirando a Elsa y diciendo la última parte muy despacio.

-Ya...-dijo Elsa apartando la mirada – entonces... ¿te gusta Kristoff?

-No es mal chico y bueno es guapo, siempre me ha gustado el pelo rubio y bueno el es fuerte puede protegerme de lo que sea, es inteligente y divertido, es un buen partido, pero no lo creo, aunque nunca se sabe.

-Ya... bueno haz lo que quieras pero no quiero que llegues tarde a casa.

-De eso también te quería hablar, ¿puedo dormir en su casa?

-¿Qué? -grito Elsa.

-Tranquila, es para que no de vueltas con el coche tan tarde -dijo Anna acariciando una de las piernas de Elsa para calmarla, pero ese gesto no la calmo ni de lejos.

-No Anna, quiero que duermas en casa.

-¿Pero porqué? -dijo Anna haciendo un mohin.

-Porque yo me quedo más tranquila.

-No quiero tener a Kristoff dando vueltas.

-Bueno pues yo te ire a buscar a donde sea.

-Tampoco quiero que tu des vueltas después de salir de trabajar, además seguramente esta noche vendrás con alguna otra chica, estoy cansada de escuchar a chicas gemir.

-¿Las escuchas? -dijo Elsa avergonzada.

-Tendría que ser sorda para no escucharlas Elsa.

-Lo siento... no pensé... yo... no me he dado cuenta.

-No pasa nada Elsa, solo espero que el día que los gemidos salgan de mi habitación no te enfades -Elsa miro a Anna con el ceño fruncido, por supuesto que se iba a enfadar si eso pasaba, pero como se lo podía decir a Anna... acababa de perder todo el derecho a hacerlo, Anna no pudo aguantar más la risa, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, la cara de Elsa era demasiado -Els relájate que eso no pasará hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Estás muy graciosa hoy -dijo sin mirar a Anna.

-Es que estas demasiado adorable cuando te enfadas -dijo Anna sin dejar de reír.

-Da igual, lo importante es que esta noche duermes en casa, mándame un mensaje más tarde diciéndome donde estas, esta noche no me traeré a nadie, promesa.

-Esta bien.

-Bueno me voy que sino llegaré tarde al trabajo, por favor Anna que no se te olvide enviarme el mensaje.

-Tranquila que no se me olvida, ten cuidado y no fuerces mucho la espalda vale -dijo Anna besando su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de Elsa.

-Sí tranquila, hasta luego Anna.

Elsa salió disparada de su casa, nunca antes había estado tan contenta por irse a trabajar, tenía que enfriar su cabeza o iba a estallar... y lo peor de todo es que esta noche no iba a poder desahogarse, esta noche iba a tener que lidiar con una Anna probablemente borracha y ella con uno de los mayores calentones de la historia. Por otra parte Anna no podía estar más satisfecha por su trabajo, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que algo había, como había reaccionado Elsa en la cama, como no paraba de sonrojarse durante la comida, como se había enfadado con el tema de Kristoff y el sexo... pero sobretodo que Elsa la había elegido a ella esta noche, esta noche iban a ser ellas dos, Elsa había prometido que no se iba a llevar a nadie simplemente para asegurarse de que Anna dormía con ella. No podía esperar a que llegara el momento en el que se vieran de nuevo.

Durante el trabajo en el almacén Elsa consiguió enfriar sus ideas y por un momento pensó que quizá era mejor dejar a Anna vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera con ese Kristoff, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse a su hermana besándose con otra persona que no fuera ella le hacía encoger el corazón. Pero si tenía que pasar ella no podía impedirlo y eso la hacía sentir impotente... otro fracaso más para añadir a su lista.

A las nueve salió y puso rumbo al bar, su jefe el señor Duke era un viejo baboso, el uniforme que tenían que llevar consistía en una minifalda negra y una camisa blanca de manga corta y dejando sin abrochar los suficientes botones para mostrar un buen escote, pero al menos les daba una buena cena antes de comenzar a trabajar. Allí se encontró con las otras dos camareras, Tiana y Rapunzel.

-Hey Elsa ¿qué tal la resaca? -dijo Tiana.

-Esta mañana me iba a estallar la cabeza, pero ahora bien.

-No se como puedes beber tanto -dijo Rapunzel.

-Lo que yo no se es como aguanta este tren de vida, solo trabajas, duermes, bebes y follas.

-Hago más cosas Tiana.

-¿Como qué?

-Como cuidar de mi hermana.

-O ganarse un club de chicas que la odian -dijo Rapunzel.

-¿Qué?

-Elsa, Ariel me ha dicho que cenicienta le ha dicho que Anastasia le ha dicho que Nieve esta mañana a salido de tu casa llorando.

-Es cierto -dijo Elsa tranquilamente.

-Elsa de que te sirve acostarte con media ciudad si no quieres nada serio con ninguna, ¿Tanto miedo le tienes al compromiso? -dijo Tiana.

-No le tengo miedo al compromiso, simplemente ninguna es la adecuada y ya sabéis que este tema no me gusta tocarlo.

-Te lo decimos porque nos preocupamos por ti.

-Lo sé, pero sé lo que hago no hace falta que os preocupéis.

-Esta bien -dijeron las dos.

Después de cenar entre las tres limpiaron el local y lo prepararon todo para abrir, a las doce en punto abrieron y la gente comenzó a entrar. Era un local muy popular, la música corría a cargo de el Dj Olaf y aunque fuera un chico joven prometía en el mundo de la música, con el la pista se llenaba en un momento, pero no solo era el hecho de que hubiera una buena música, también era importante que las tres camareras eran chicas de muy buen ver y que los precios eran asequibles.

Elsa estaba hablando con Pabby un hombre de unos cuarenta años largos, era un cliente habitual, desde el primer día que fue hizo buenas migas con Elsa, no era el típico puerta de discoteca baboso, no, a él le gustaba el ambiente y tomarse su copita en buena compañía. Elsa disfrutaba mucho hablando con él, sus historias eran increíbles, un hombre que había viajado por casi todo el mundo, cada día le explicaba una anécdota diferente de sus viajes, la de esa noche realmente muy interesante, pero una chica más interesante entro por la puerta. Llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido a sus perfectas curvas, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, dejando al descubierto las largas y bien torneadas piernas, unos tacones del mismo color del vestido y el cuello en V solo resaltaba mejor sus pechos, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, los mechones de color cobre le llegaban casi hasta la cintura, de su cuello colgaba un collar de plata con un copo de nieve. Elsa no se lo podía creer, esa diosa que acababa de entrar por la puerta era Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos,**

 **De verdad pensaba que hoy no publicaba, pero mira he estado inspirada.**

-¿Qué haces aquí Anna? -dijo Elsa saliendo de la barra para ir junto a su hermana, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que sus ojos no se desviaran al escote de Anna.

-Bueno he pensado que te sería más cómodo así luego no tienes que ir a buscarme, ya estaré aquí.

-Oh cierto -pero a Elsa no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea, ya era suficiente con saber que Anna iba a estar de fiesta, rodeada de tíos y tías dispuestos a hacer cosas inapropiadas con su hermana, pero tener que verlo iba a ser una autentica tortura, y ya no tener en cuenta el pequeño show que las camareras tenían que hacer en algún momento de la noche, show del cual Anna no tenía ni idea, Elsa no estaba muy segura de como iba a acabar la noche pero todas las señales indicaban que mal.

-Y bueno Elsa no me dices nada de mi vestido -dijo Anna dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

-Si.. si estas muy guapa Anna, mucho.

-¿Solo guapa? -dijo Anna acariciando el cuello de la camisa de Elsa.

-La verdad es que estas de ensueño -susurró Elsa.

-No te he entendido, repitemelo por favor -Anna sujeto los hombros de Elsa y se puso de puntillas para poder escucharla mejor, por acto reflejo Elsa sujeto la cintura de Anna.

-Estas muy hermosa Anna.

-Gracias -dijo Anna dándole un beso en la mejilla, de nuevo cerca de la comisura de los labios de Elsa -Ven te voy a presentar a Kristoff. Por fin Elsa podía poner cara al famoso Kristoff, era un chico grande, realmente grande, Elsa no se quería imaginar a ese chico con su hermana la iba a aplastar, pero también se le veía buena persona.

-Es un placer conocerte Elsa -Kristoff extendió su mano a modo de saludo. Elsa devolvió el saludo y noto que el chico tenía las manos sudadas y algo temblorosas.

-Igualmente, Anna me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-A mi también me ha hablado de ti, bueno de hecho no habla de otra cosa que no seas tu y de la increíble hermana que tiene -a Anna comenzaron a subirle los colores, ¿porqué Kristoff había tenido que decir eso?

-Eso no es cierto -dijo Anna avergonzada.

-¿No soy una hermana increíble? -dijo Elsa divertida por ver así a su hermana.

-Sí, sí que lo eres, la mejor, pero osea que no me paso el día hablando de ti, tal y como lo dice Kristoff parece que este obsesionada contigo y no es así, sí le cuento cosas sobre ti pero también hablamos de muchas otras, como el tiempo, la univiersidad, los cuadros que más nos gustan, sobre Sven, el perro de Kiristoff...

-Tranquila Anna, me alaga que hables bien de mi a tus amigos -Anna sonrió tímidamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo más un hombre bajito, delgado, con un gran bigote y un tupe mal puesto apareció.

-Elsa te pago para que atiendas a los clientes no para que te hagas amiga de ellos.

-Lo siento señor Duque es que ella es mi hermana pequeña, Anna y la estaba saludando, ahora mismo vuelvo al trabajo.

-Oh es tu hermana, mmm muy bonita, ¿trabajas chica? -dijo Duque mirando a Anna de arriba a abajo.

-Ella esta estudiando, no le hace falta ningún trabajo -dijo Elsa rápidamente. Antes muerta que dejar que Anna trabajara para ese desgraciado.

-Como queráis, si cambias de opinión solo tienes que venir aquí y preguntar por mi. Y tu Elsa a la barra ahora mismo -dijo Duque un cachete en el culo a Elsa. Ese gesto no le gustó nada a Anna "¿Pero qué se cree el enano ese como para tocarle el culo a mi hermana?" pensó Anna un poco enfadada.

-Bueno me voy a la barra si queréis tomar algo venir que os lo pongo.

-Espera Elsa, ¿porqué has dejado que te toque el culo?

-Siempre lo hace, es el jefe no puedo decirle nada, no te preocupes no es que acose a las camareras, simplemente pues tiene esa costumbre -dijo Elsa para tranquilizar a su hermana.

-Como vuelva a verlo haciendo eso...-dijo Anna crujiéndose los nudillos.

-Tranquila fiera... venga vamos -Elsa entró en la barra -¿Qué queréis?

-Dos ginlemon -dijo Anna sonriendo, a Elsa no le hacía gracia que su hermana bebiera pero era mayor de edad, y una copa no le hace daño a nadie.

-Marchando -aprovechando que Anna estaba distraída mirando a la gente que bailaba Elsa le puso menos alcohol a su cubata -aquí tenéis, Anna administralo bien que es lo único que vas a tomar.

-¿Qué?, ¿Porqué? -Elsa solo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía -se lo pediré a otra camarera, me voy a bailar -dijo agarrando a Kristoff del brazo y arrastrándolo a la pista de baile, Elsa suspiro y fue a atender a otro cliente.

Anna buscó un buen sitio para bailar, uno donde pudiera tener una buena vista de su hermana, y más importante que su hermana pudiera tener una buena vista de ella. Fue una lastima que su hermana tuviera que trabajar, casi todo el rato estuvo atendiendo a clientes o preparando combinados, pero hubo momentos en los que sus miradas se cruzaron y Anna siempre aprovechaba para guiñarle un ojo, mandarle un beso y ¿porqué no? Moverse de manera más provocativa... cada vez que pasaba Elsa se ponía roja y apartaba su mirada pero no podía evitar volver a mirar sin siquiera pensarlo..Dios... ¿como Anna podía bailar de esa manera? Muchas cosas sentía Elsa entre las que destacaban los celos, ya que era Kristoff quien podía sujetar la cintura de Anna, quien podía disfrutar del movimiento de las caderas de su hermana y también destacaba la excitación si solo con pequeñas miradas ya la tenía a punto no podía imaginar que llegaría a sentir si estuviera en la posición del suertudo de Kristoff.

Elsa tuvo un momento de descanso ya que la avalancha de clientes parecía haber cesado y de nuevo se quedó mirando a Anna, esta vez sin miedo de que la pillara ya que la pelirroja estaba de espaldas a ella y... maldito vestido... ¿también tenía que dejar la espalda al aire? Y para fortuna o desgracia de Elsa, Anna se había apartado el pelo y lo tenía sobre su hombro derecho, así que tuvo una vista perfecta de las pecas que recorrían le piel, Elsa solo quería pasar los dedos por esas perfectas imperfecciones.

-¿Guapa verdad? -dijo la voz de un hombre.

-Hans... -dijo Elsa rodando los ojos.

-Veo que ya has fichado a una presa para esta noche -dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en un taburete frente a Elsa.

-No he fichado a nadie -dijo Elsa con pocas ganas, no le caía bien ese sujeto.

-Entonces estas libre esta noche, vamos rubia vente conmigo -dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Hans... cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy lesbiana? no me gustan los hombres es más aunque fueras la única persona en toda la tierra no me acostaría contigo, así que deja de insistir.

-Esta bien, entonces te quitaré a tu chica -dijo levantándose pero antes de que pudiera empezar a caminar Elsa lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

-No te acerques a ella -dijo amenazante.

-¿Porqué? No es tuya -dijo mirando la mano de Elsa que aun continuaba en su brazo.

-Es mi hermana, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.

-¿Tú hermana? Vaya, pues como no puedo tenerte a ti al menos tendré algo parecido -dijo soltando el agarre de Elsa y caminando hacia Anna. Elsa quiso salir de la barra pero llegó un cliente.

-Disculpa -dijo la voz de una mujer, Elsa miró a Anna que ya estaba hablando con Hans "por favor Anna se inteligente" pensó Elsa antes de atender a esa mujer.

-S...sí -las palabras se le atragantaron al verla, pelirroja, pero de un tono más potente que el de Anna, los ojos azules, más claros que los de Anna, unos ojos que le transmitían calma, estaba apoyada en la barra descansando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. Elsa no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente a la chica demasiado tiempo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó ella. Elsa sacudió su cabeza un par de veces.

-Sí, ¿Qué te pongo? -dijo sonriendo.

-Un roncola por favor.

-Ahora mismo -dijo guiñando un ojo, puso todo lo que necesitaba sobre la barra y comenzó a hacer el combinado -no te he visto mucho por aquí.

-Acabo de mudarme a la cuidad.

-¿Has venido sola? -preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Sí.

-Una chica valiente

-Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

-Una mujer independiente, eso esta muy bien -Elsa terminó el cubata y se lo acercó a la chica, esta lo tomo acariciando los dedos de Elsa.

-¿Cuanto es?

-Para ti cinco euros.

-¿Y para aquel de allí? -dijo la chica señalando a una persona cualquiera.

-Cinco euros, no puedo hacer precio a nadie, pero si que puedo invitarte a una copa otro día.

-¿Estas invitando a salir a alguien que ni siquiera sabes su nombre?

-Cierto, ¿tendría el placer de saberlo?

-Quizá más tarde -dijo la chica guiñando un ojo y marchándose a la pista de baile. Elsa sonrió de medio lado y continuo trabajando.

Vio que Hans aun seguía con Anna, pero Kristoff hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo separado de la pelirroja, Elsa le dio las gracias mentalmente. Elsa miro su reloj y vio que faltaban quince minutos para su show, había que tener mala suerte, no todos los días tenía que hacerlo y el día que Anna iba era su turno... pero bueno que le iba a hacer, aviso a sus compañeras y fue a cambiarse de ropa.

Anna estaba teniendo una buena noche, ese tal Hans parecía un tipo divertido y le había invitado a un par de copas, el alcohol, más la música, las luces, hacía que Anna se sintiera como que no sabía donde estaba, pero era una buena sensación, realmente se lo estaba pasando bien, pero desgraciadamente toda esa diversión le hizo olvidar cual era su objetivo esa noche. Pero todo cambió cuando la música paro y casi todas las luces se apagaron a excepción de una, una situada en un podium que para Anna había pasado desapercibido toda la noche, en dicho podíum había un tubo de baile justo en el centro.

-Bueno chicos y chicas ha llegado el momento que todos esperabais, el baile de una de nuestras camareras, esta noche damos la bienvenida a nuestra diosa Nórdica -dijo Olaf desde su micrófono. Anna se quedó más que sorprendida, no sabía que en ese local las camareras bailaran y eso quería decir que su hermana también tenía que hacerlo, miro a la barra y solo vio a Rapunzel y Tiana, eso quería decir que quien iba a bailar era Elsa.

Elsa subió las escaleras del podio despacio, Anna vio que el vestuario que llevaba había cambiado, ahora iba descalza, con el pelo suelto, una camiseta azul que solo tapaba su pecho, atada por la espalda con dos tiras finas y un pequeño short también azul. Elsa se puso junto al tuvo de perfil al publico y con la mano derecha se sujeto a el, la música comenzó a sonar, suave y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo, sonriendo de medio lado, de pronto la música paso a un ritmo más fuerte y Elsa balanceo su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciendo que todo su cabello se moviera en el mismo sentido, hizo el mismo movimiento mirando hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, después se puso junto el tubo, mirando al publico y ayudándose con sus brazos saltó y se impulso hacía hacia un lado abriendo y cerrando sus piernas en el aire rápidamente y volver a caer al suelo, sujeto de nuevo el tubo con su mano derecha y se dejo caer un poco hacia atrás y movió las caderas y el pecho al mismo tiempo, dando la sensación que intentaba seducir al tubo, después dio un par de vueltas al rededor de este para coger impulso y luego sujetándose solo con una mano dio dos vueltas al rededor de este sin que sus pies tocaran al suelo, los silbidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, antes de caer al suelo Elsa rodeo con sus piernas el tubo y trepo hasta la mitad de este, se sujeto con fuerza por sus piernas y dejo que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, en la misma posición dejo que su cuerpo cayera poco a poco hacia abajo hasta que sus palmas tocaron el suelo, uno de sus pies se quedo en el tubo para mantener el equilibrio y la otra pierna se extendió hasta que formo un angulo recto con sus piernas, se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas con las piernas abiertas y rodó su cabeza moviendo su cabello, se puso de pie y de nuevo dio un par de vueltas al rededor del tubo sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo y trepo, esta vez con los brazos bien extendidos sobre el tubo puso el cuerpo hacía un lado sin que este tocara el metal, uno de sus pies le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio y el otro se extendió hasta formar un angulo de 180º, dejo su cuerpo caer y dar una vuelta en el aire antes de volverse a sujetar quedando completamente boca abajo, se puso en pie y bailo despacio, frotando su cuerpo contra el tubo, volvió a trepar hasta llegar hasta arriba, rodeo el tubo con sus piernas y miro al publico antes de soltarse y caer en picado hacia abajo antes de volver a sujetarse justo en el ultimo momento, se arrodilló en el suelo movió sus caderas y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás despacio, volvió a enderezarse y la música paro.

Elsa jadeando saludo y sonrió al publico que no paraba de gritar, silbar y aplaudir como locos, Anna por su parte ni silbaba, ni gritaba, ni aplaudía, estaba en shock, ¿desde cuando Elsa sabe hacer esas cosas?, ¿como podía arquear la espalda y abrirse de piernas de esa manera?, ¿porqué no se lo había dicho? Y lo más importante, ¿no se suponía que esa noche ella tenía que seducir a Elsa y no al revés?, ¿cómo un baile había podido encenderla de esa manera?, pero lo peor no era que su hermana la había puesto en un estado, que si fuera un hombre habría reventado los pantalones, no, a eso ya estaba acostumbrada, Elsa era sensual aun sin quererlo, pero lo que realmente le estaba molestando eran las miradas lascivas tanto de hombres como mujeres, todos se la estaban comiendo con los ojos, los piropos, algunos inocentes y algunos no tanto, pero hubo uno en especial que consiguió sacarla de sus casillas.

-Joder con la rubia como me ha puesto, menuda zorra, como se movía para calentar al personal, esta seguro que es de esas que se dejan hacer de todo en la cama, os lo juro me la follaba hasta reventarla -dijo un hombre, que le sacaba tres cabezas a Anna, musculoso, más que Kristoff, unas manos tan grandes que con una de ellas podría tapar toda la cara de Anna, pero eso poco le importo a la pelirroja, sin pensarlo dos veces se fue hacia a él y lo encaró.

-¡Tú gilipollas como vuelvas a hablar así de Elsa te juro te corto la polla y luego te la tragas! -el alcohol había hecho demasiado efecto en ella, no pensó lo que hizo y esas palabras traerían más consecuencias de las que podría llegar a imaginar.

-Uiii mira como tiemblo, ande vete de aquí hormiga atómica -dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué me has llamado? -dijo Anna con los dientes apretados.

-Vamos Anna déjalo estar, hemos venido a pasárnoslo bien -dijo Kristoff intentando llevársela, pero Anna estaba realmente enfadada.

-Suéltame, el subnormal este no va a faltarle el respeto a Elsa.

-Así que esa puta barata se llama Elsa -dijo el hombre y ese ultimo insulto a su hermana fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Anna se soltó del agarre de Kristoff y le dio un rodillazo en las partes de ese hombre, aprovechando que él se había inclinado sobre si mismo sujetándose la zona, Anna le dio un puñetazo en la cara ahora que estaba a su altura, ella se hizo más daño que él.

Elsa pudo verlo todo desde el podium, no pudo escuchar que se decían ya que estaba demasiado lejos, después del puñetazo de Anna el hombre se enderezo y si no hubiese sido porque Kristoff aparto a Anna, ella se hubiera llevado una buena bofetada. Elsa de un salto bajo del podíum y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana y se puso entre ella y ese hombre.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? -dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del desconocido para evitar que se acercara a Anna.

-Esa niñata me ha pegado -dijo él.

-Alguna razón habrá tenido -el hombre miro de arriba a bajo a Elsa y la sujeto de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo.

-Sí, se ha enfadado porque he dado mi opinión sobre tu baile, si te mueves así en un podium me vuelve loco imaginar como te moverás en la cama -dijo bajando su mano hasta su culo, al cual dio un fuerte apretón, Elsa sintió ganas de vomitar, odiaba a ese tipo de hombre.

-Suéltame -pero él no lo hizo.

-Vamos se que te gusta esto y es lo que estaba intentando hacerle entender a la retrasada esa -Elsa podía soportar que la insultaran a ella, incluso que ese baboso le tocara sin su consentimiento, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que nadie hablara así de Anna, de modo que no lo penso dos veces, le dio un cabezazo en la nariz, él la soltó al momento pero también devolvió el golpe, un puño se conecto contra su mejilla y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba en el suelo, pero el otro hombre también lo estaba y sobre él había la misma pelirroja con la que había hablado antes, lo tenía inmovilizado en el suelo y la miraba con preocupación, antes de que pudiera darle las gracias Anna estaba encima de ella.

-¿Elsa estas bien?

-Estoy bien Anna -dijo levantándose y miro a Anna y esta supo que cuando llegaran a casa se iba a comer una buena bronca, aquella mirada le provoco tanto miedo que todo el alcohol que había en su cuerpo desapareció de golpe. Elsa quería decirle muchas cosas a Anna, demasiadas y ese no era el lugar adecuado, miro a Kristoff y le dijo -llévala a casa por favor.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí? -dijo Duque, el cual acababa de llegar a la escena.

-Ha habido una pelea -dijo Elsa.

-En la cual tu has formado parte verdad Elsa.

-Sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Este hombre y mi hermana se estaban discutiendo, ella le ha pegado y él no le ha podido pegar porque el amigo de mi hermana a podido apartarla a tiempo y yo me he metido en medio, luego él le ha faltado el respeto a mi hermana y le he pegado un cabezazo y el a mi un puñetazo, luego esta chica lo ha podido calmar.

-Ya veo, gracias por su ayuda señorita -dijo mirando a la pelirroja -usted señor fuera de mi local y tu hermana igual y tu Elsa, ven conmigo -dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su despacho. Elsa sin decir nada comenzó a caminar tras él, cuando paso junto a la barra Tiana le dio un par de hielos para calmarle el golpe.

Anna se sentía que había sido una inmadura, una necia... una estupida... siempre hacía las cosas mal, incluso cuando intentaba ayudar a Elsa la acababa cagando. Kristoff la rodeo por los hombros y la llevo a su coche, ella no se atrevió a decir nada en todo el camino, sabía que todo había sido su culpa y no había manera de que pensara lo contrario. Finalmente Kristoff aparcó frente a su casa.

-Aquí estamos Anna, ¿quieres que me quede contigo hasta que llegue Elsa?

-No, gracias Kristoff, me apetece estar sola -dijo mirándose las manos.

-Esta bien, pero escucha una cosa, lo que has hecho hoy a sido muy valiente por tu parte, una locura, pero así eres tu y si no hubieras hecho nada la verdad es que me habrías decepcionado -Anna miro a Kristoff con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía un poco mejor después de esas palabras, ¿como lo hacía Kristoff para hacerle sentir mejor cuando ella se sentía como una mierda?

-Muchas gracias Kirss, eres el mejor -dijo Anna abrazándolo.

-Para algo somos amigos ¿no? -dijo él devolviendo el abrazo.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, Anna para calmarse un poco, los abrazos de Kristoff siempre la calmaban, los de Elsa eran mejores, pero Kristoff era buen abrazador, pero Kristoff mantuvo el abrazo porque le encantaba abrazar a Anna, sentirla contra él le hacía sentir fuerte y otras sensaciones que no acababa de entender. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse, Anna le dio las gracias mil veces antes de salir de su coche y le hizo prometer que le enviaría un mensaje a cuando estuviera en su casa. Anna se quito los tacones y se sentó en el sofá a esperar que llegara Elsa, eran pasadas las dos y media de la madrugada, seguramente Elsa tardaría dos horas como mínimo en llegar y ahora que todo se había calmado a ella le estaba entrando sueño, así que se acurruco en el sofá y se puso a dormir.

Media hora más tarde Anna despertó por un fuerte portazo, levanto la cabeza tan rápido que el cuello le crujió, pero poco le importo el dolor en sus cervicales cuando vio a Elsa no enfadada, cabreada, sus respiraciones eran pesadas y profundas, el ceño fuertemente fruncido, los puños los tenia cerrados con tanta fuerza que le temblaban. Anna se bajo del sofá y poco a poco camino hacía ella.

-Elsa...-dijo en voz baja.

-!Me han despedido Anna¡ -grito Elsa y Anna dejo de caminar al instante.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Porqué, porqué? Quizá porque mi hermana pequeña a montado una pelea en el bar, quizá porque he acabado pegando a un hombre por eso... Anna te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, necesitamos el dinero que ganaba allí, no podemos vivir de lo que gano en el almacén -dijo Elsa aun gritando.

-Elsa... por favor... cálmate, no... no me grites, por favor -dijo Anna llorando encogiéndose sobre si misma. Y Elsa al momento se calmó, no podía ver a su hermana llorar y menos de ese modo, se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Lo siento Anna, pero... ¿Porqué lo has hecho?

-Te estaba llamando puta y zorra por el baile que habías hecho -dijo Anna aun llorando contra el cuello de su hermana. Ahora que Elsa sabía la razón por la que Anna había reaccionado de esa manera no podía decirle nada, ella había hecho lo mismo. Suspiro y llevó a Anna hasta el sofá, se sentó y puso a Anna en su regazo manteniendo el abrazo.

-Vamos Anna cálmate, no he querido gritarte de esa forma... no estoy enfadada contigo, estoy contenta de que me hayas defendido... pero ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? La casa, las facturas, la comida, tú universidad...

-No pienses en eso ahora Elsa y de mi universidad no te preocupes, puedo dejarla y comenzar a trabajar -Anna ya no lloraba, estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Elsa y jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de su hermana.

-No Anna, no vas a dejar la carrera, encontrare otro trabajo, de eso tu no te tienes que preocupar, solo preocúpate por tus estudios.

-Bueno ya lo hablaremos.

-Vale -dijo Elsa recostándose en el sofá.

Había sido un día agotador tanto física como mentalmente, no había tenido ni un momento de tranquilidad desde que se había despertado y ahora tenia un momento de relax, estaba con Anna, abrazada a ella, podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermana y rápido se relajo, cerro sus ojos y disfrutó de la sensación. Anna no podía calmarse, Elsa había perdido el trabajo que más dinero le proporcionaban por su culpa, por su loca cabeza, pero al menos Elsa la había perdonado, no se había enfadado... bueno le había gritado al principio pero era normal que Elsa estuviera alterada. Anna noto el cuerpo de Elsa relajarse bajo el suyo, alzo la cabeza y vio que su hermana estaba con los ojos cerrados, supuso que se había quedado dormida, con cuidado acarició su mejilla magullada y sin pensarlo se fue acercando su rostro al de su hermana, pudo sentir el aliento de Elsa en sus labios y el cuerpo le pedía algo más y de nuevo Anna no pensó, junto sus labios con los de su hermana ¿qué daño podía hacer robarle un beso mientras dormía...? Pero cuando se apartó y abrió sus ojos vio los de su hermana completamente abiertos, mirándola fijamente.

 **Siento si el baile de Elsa no os ha gustado, en mi vida he escrito algo así, de modo que ser buenos vale, los pasos los he sacado de un vídeo de youtube, os dejo el link para que lo miréis si no os habéis enterado de nada xd** **watch?v=xFE5HmtNpfs**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y la única persona que había con ella era Anna, sabía que no estaba soñando, esta vez era consciente de que estaba despierta, pero entonces ¿Porqué sentía los labios de Anna? Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los parpados cerrados de su hermana, sí, Anna la estaba besando, ¿Porqué?, cuando la pelirroja se separó y vio los ojos azules de su hermana mirándola no supo que pensar ni que decir, no esperaba que Elsa estuviera despierta, sino ni loca lo habría hecho, esa noche ya habían pasado suficientes cosas como para enfrentarse al rechazo de su hermana mayor. Pero la siguiente acción de su hermana la dejo sin aire, Elsa no había pensado ninguna de sus acciones durante toda la noche, porqué iba a pensarlo ahora cuando era el momento para no pensar y dejarse llevar, con su mano derecha ahueco la mejilla de Anna y con la izquierda sujeto su cintura y las llevó a otro beso, este muy diferente al anterior, en este tanto Elsa como Anna volcaron todos los meses que habían pasado frenando sus sentimientos, poco necesitaron para hacer de ese beso uno lleno de pasión, sus lenguas pronto se encontraron, cada una descubriendo la boca de la otra. Los besos de Elsa eran cálidos y profundos, Anna podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en aumento, era un sueño hecho realidad, pero después de probar los labios de Elsa su cuerpo le pedía más, había demasiadas cosas por probar, mucho que experimentar y Anna siempre ha sido una chica curiosa, quería sentir las manos de Elsa por todo su cuerpo, sus labios, su lengua, su piel, su aliento... lo quería todo y ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, estaba más que preparada para lo que se podía avecinar y nada podía ser más perfecto, amaba a Elsa y no había una persona mejor para darle su virginidad, dejaría que Elsa la hiciera mujer. Anna se separo de sus labios para besar el cuello de Elsa, sintió las manos de su hermana mayor en las tiras de su vestido, bajándolas lentamente por sus hombros hasta que el vestido cayo hasta sus caderas, Elsa acarició su espalda, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de Anna, una vocecita muy lejana le gritaba que se detuviera, pero Elsa había sucumbido al placer, no iba a detenerse, mañana sería el momento de lamentarse, ahora era el momento de disfrutar. Anna se separó del cuerpo de su hermana y la miró con dulzura, mientras Elsa disfrutaba de la vista de los pechos de su hermana, esperando a que Anna se encargara de su ropa, la pelirroja no tardo mucho, poco a poco abrió cada botón de la camisa y luego se la quitó completamente. Elsa dejo de mirar los pechos de Anna para mirar su rostro, vio a Anna con las mejillas enrojecidas, su cabello alborotado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus ojos mirándola con el más puro deseo y no pudo contenerse, en un rápido movimiento de sus dedos el sujetador de Anna voló y probó su piel, Elsa había probado el sabor de muchas pieles, pero el de Anna... era dulce como la miel y en ese instante Elsa supo que nadie le haría sentir igual que Anna, cuando Anna sintió los labios de Elsa en sus pechos su entrepierna se contrajo provocando que el agarre en la espalda de su hermana fuera más fuerte, no se lo podía creer esa sensación era como si las nubes acariciaran su cuerpo. Las manos de Elsa acariciaron el vientre de Anna, acercándose poco a poco al lugar que Anna anhelaba que su hermana tocara, pero en vez de que eso pasara, sintió los fuertes brazos de Elsa rodear su cintura y despacio Elsa la tumbo en la alfombra, terminó de quitarle el vestido y se arrodilló delante de Anna. Elsa apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, quería hacer a Anna suya, ¡ya!, pero se recodo a si misma que Anna era virgen y se obligo a ir despacio. Acarició sus piernas al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua por el sexo aun cubierto de Anna, al escuchar a Anna gemir y pedir por más ella no dudo, quitó la prenda que le molestaba y hundió su cara en la humedad de su hermana, suave al principio, tanteando el terreno, pero el olor de la excitación de Anna fue demasiado para sus sentidos, su lengua encuentra el lugar deseado y no da misericordia a Anna, los gemidos de puro placer que brotaban de la garganta de la pelirroja solo hacían que Elsa aumentara el ritmo. Anna sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, ahora entendía porque todas las mujeres que entraban en la habitación de Elsa gritaban de esa manera... su hermana era perfecta en todo lo que hacia... pero... en esto, era una diosa. Algo comenzó a formarse en su interior y ella se preparo para lo que se avecinaba, no era algo desconocido para ella, había jugado miles de veces con ella misma, pero sabía que en ese momento el placer sería mucho mayor, justo, justo en el momento en el que su tan ansiada liberación iba a llegar Elsa paro.

-No... -dijo Anna casi llorando. Elsa se puso sobre ella y beso su cuello.

-Me lo agradecerás más tarde -susurró.

Pero en ese momento Anna no se lo agradecía, sujeto los hombros de Elsa y de forma casi violenta dio la vuelta a sus cuerpos, tomando ella las riendas, o eso creía. Anna prácticamente arranco del cuerpo de Elsa la ropa que le quedaba, puso una de sus piernas entre las de su hermana y froto su muslo contra el sexo de Elsa, la rubia sujeto las caderas de Anna con fuerza y arqueo su espalda, ¿cuanto hacía que una mujer no la calentaba de ese modo? Probablemente nunca había pasado, esta vez había sentimientos de por medio y eso siempre hace del sexo algo más especial, más mágico, más intenso. Una de las manos de Anna se aventuró a jugar con los pechos de su hermana y Elsa no se resistió más coló su mano en la entrepierna de Anna y despacio introdujo su dedo medio en el interior de la pelirroja, todo el cuerpo de Anna se tenso y gimió de un modo que Elsa no supo si era de placer o de dolor.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No -mintió Anna -sigue.

Era un dolor completamente soportable, más bien era una molestia y por nada del mundo quería que parara, Elsa comenzó despacio dando tiempo a su hermana para acostumbrarse y poco a poco la molestia paso al placer, un placer que Anna quería compartir con su hermana, con su antebrazo izquierdo apoyo su peso y guió su mano derecha al centro de su hermana para darle los mismos cuidados. La piel de Elsa solía estar fría, pero esa zona irradiaba calor, Anna comenzó por acariciar con sus dedos los labios del sexo de Elsa, muy despacio para el gusto de la rubia, necesitaba sentir a Anna dentro de ella, así que para hacérselo saber ella introdujo otro dedo en el interior de la pelirroja, esta vez Anna no sintió ningún tipo de dolor, sino como el placer aumentaba más, creyó justo devolverle el favor a Elsa así que no le hizo esperar más. Las dos se movían al mismo ritmo, Elsa con su mano libre se aferró a la espalda de Anna, esta sujeto con fuerza el cabello de Elsa, de nuevo Anna comenzó a sentir ese calor embriagador naciendo en el centro de su cuerpo y esta vez Elsa le dio la liberación que tanto necesitaba y... ahora si que le agradecía a Elsa lo que había hecho antes, fue como si el orgasmo que antes le había negado se sumara al que venía ahora, haciéndole sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. Grito el nombre de su hermana, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, sus caderas se movían de forma frenética para conseguir más contacto, algo en su cerebro hizo cortocircuito y dejo de tener el control. Los dedos que estaban en el interior de su hermana se cerraron por instinto, golpeando un punto muy delicado en la anatomía de la rubia, haciendo que esta llegara segundos después que ella,los gemidos de ambas se mezclaron en la habitación, Anna sintió las uñas de su hermana clavarse en su espalda, nunca antes había dando la bienvenida al dolor con tanto entusiasmo. Cuando sus cuerpos por fin se relajaron Anna cayo agotada sobre su hermana, el sudor recorría el cuerpo de ambas, sus respiraciones eran profundas y Anna podía escuchar el corazón de Elsa bombeando sin control y estaba segura de que su hermana podía sentir el suyo a través de la piel.

Anna no sabe durante cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, no había querido decir nada por miedo a romper la magia del momento, pero había algo que tenía que decir, algo que si no decía iba a reventar.

-Te quiero Elsa -pero Elsa ya se había dormido.

Anna suspiro cuando vio los ojos cerrados de su hermana y volvió a acostarse sobre su pecho "mañana se lo podré decir" pensó cerrando sus ojos y quedando dormida. Pero Anna estaba muy equivocada.

Elsa se despertó sobre una superficie extraña, no era incomoda, pero desde luego no era su cama, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tumbada en el salón de su casa, en la alfombra, tapada con una pequeña manta y desnuda. Durante unos segundos no entendía nada, luego recordó todo lo que había pasado y no se podía creer lo que había hecho, las imágenes de Anna desnuda, sobre ella, jadeando, gritando su nombre... la sensación de la calidez del interior de su hermana pequeña... su hermana pequeña... se había acostado con ella, había sido débil, había sucumbido a sus asquerosos sentimientos, o así los llamaba ella, no podía ser, cerro sus ojos y tiro con fuerza de su cabello... " no, no, no, no, no, no, como has podido hacerlo Elsa, como... porqué, estabas haciéndolo bien, por una vez en tu vida estabas haciendo algo bien y ahora... ahora has mancillado a tu propia hermana..." y un pensamiento, bueno más que un pensamiento un recordatorio llegó a su memoria... Anna, su dulce y pequeña hermana es virgen, no, era virgen, gracias a ella. Elsa no podía sentirse peor, el hecho de que su hermana correspondiera sus sentimientos estaba en segundo plano, ella nunca quiso que Anna la correspondiera, lo único que quería era no dañar a su hermana y con lo que había hecho no solo la había dañado, la había marcado para toda su vida, le había robado su inocencia.

-Eres un monstruo Elsa... -susurró para si misma.

Pero no podía quedarse sentada en la alfombra flagelándose mentalmente a si misma, tenía que hacer frente a la situación, hablar con Anna y explicarle que lo que había pasado era un error que no tenía que volver a pasar, que las hermanas no hacen ese tipo de cosas, ¿pero como iba a ser capaz de decirle eso a Anna? Todos los que conocieran un poco a la pelirroja sabían que era una chica sentimental, como Elsa la iba a rechazar, no iba a poder soportar sus lagrimas... pero quizá había otra opción, una opción cobarde, ruin, pero a fin de cuentas efectiva y con ella no tendría que lidiar con las lagrimas de Anna, no iba a poder evitarlas, pero como mínimo no tendría que verlas. Elsa se decantó por la opción cobarde, era la más efectiva, con suerte Anna acabaría por odiar a Elsa y así la situación llegaría a su fin, Elsa suspiro y fue a su habitación a vestirse. No le hizo falta investigar mucho para saber donde estaba su hermana, un olor increíble salia de la cocina... y encima Anna le estaba preparando el desayuno "si es que no puede ser más bonita... y yo no puedo ser más desgraciada" pensó Elsa caminando hacia la cocina para poner fin a toda esa locura que nunca debió comenzar.

Cuando Anna despertó no podía creerse la situación, pero hay estaba era cierta, Elsa estaba dormida junto a ella, desnuda, con sus brazos al rededor de su cuerpo, por fin lo había conseguido, tantas noches de llanto, tantas horas pensando un modo de decirle a Elsa lo que sentía y en un segundo todo había cambiado, Elsa correspondía sus sentimientos, ahora nada importaba, porque con el amor de Elsa, Anna sabía que podría luchar contra cualquier cosa. Para celebrarlo decidió hacer el desayuno favorito de ambas, goffres con chocolate. Ya lo tenía todo preparado cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse y ella no pudo contenerse, fue corriendo hacia Elsa y unió sus labios mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Elsa, lo que pasó a continuación fue lo que ella pensó que iba a pasar anoche cuando vio a Elsa con los ojos abiertos cuando ella le robo el beso... Elsa la empujo bruscamente.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? -dijo fríamente.

-Después de lo de anoche... yo... yo -dijo Anna sin saber que decir.

-¿Anoche? Anoche no paso nada Anna -dijo en el mismo tono.

-¿Como que no paso nada? -dijo Anna sintiendo las lagrimas picar sus ojos, no podía ser cierto que Elsa le estuviera diciendo algo así.

-No paso nada Anna, que te quede bien claro -dijo Elsa caminando hacía la nevera. No, Elsa no podía hacerle eso, no podía tratarla con esa indiferencia después de lo que había pasado anoche, Elsa no tenía ningún derecho a hacer como si nada, no iba a tratarla como una chica más. Sujeto el brazo de Elsa con fuerza y la empujo, haciendo que la espalda de la rubia chocara contra la pared.

-No me jodas Elsa, no me vengas con eso... no... no puedes darme la mejor noche de mi vida y ahora hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, Elsa... anoche me demostraste que me quieres del mismo modo que yo te quiero, no lo te atrevas a negarlo...

-¿Y cual es ese modo? -preguntó casi burlándose.

-Más que hermanas -dijo Anna temblando.

-Eso es imposible, yo no te quiero como más que una hermana.

-¿Entonces que soy para ti?... Una chica más con la que te has acostado -dijo Anna con el corazón encogido.

-Sí.

Anna sintió como el corazón literalmente se le quebraba, puso una de sus manos en su pecho para intentar aliviar el dolor que comenzaba a brotar de este, negó con la cabeza un par de veces, no podía ser, Elsa no la estaba tratando así, Elsa no podía ser tan... tan... cabrona... no podía haberse acostado con su hermana menor, con una chica virgen y luego darle la espalda. Anna le había regalado su mayor tesoro y Elsa solo le había correspondido con desprecio y frialdad, en ese momento Anna comprendió el sentido de la frase _del amor al odio hay un paso_ una palabra de Elsa había bastado para que ese amor incondicional que Anna sentía por Elsa cambiara al más puro odio. Elsa había jugado con ella, la había utilizado y luego la había tirado en un rincón y eso era algo que no le iba a perdonar, nunca.

Cuando quiso hacer frente a su hermana esta ya se había ido, Anna miró los gofres sobre la mesa de la cocina y no pudo reprimir más las ganas de llorar, esos dulces solo le recordaron cuan grande había sido su fracaso, lo equivocada que había estado al hacer suposiciones tan rápido, pero por otra parte ¿quien no se las habría hecho?

Elsa necesitaba huir de esa casa, no podía soportar la mirada de Anna, salió de casa y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo concreto, solo quería irse lejos. Se sentía el ser más despreciable de la tierra, toda su vida enorgullecimiento de proteger a su hermana, de procurar que nunca le pasara nada, de velar por su felicidad y ahora era ella quien la hacía sufrir, este era sin duda el mayor de todos sus fracasos... la situación le recordó al primer que le hizo daño a Anna...

Elsa tenía nueve años y Anna seis, sus padres las habían llevado de excursión al campo, Anna se empeño en jugar al pilla pilla, Elsa era mayor y corría más rápido que Anna sin esforzarse, pero para no hacer sentir mal a su hermana dejaba que la pillara con facilidad. Anna era una chica que se emocionaba fácilmente y una de las veces que pillo a su hermana salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo para que no la pillara. Un "Anna espera" por parte de Elsa hizo que Anna no mirara por donde iba y tropezara, su cabeza golpeó contra una roca dejandola sin conocimiento, Elsa corrió hacia su hermana y acuno su cuerpo entre sus pequeños brazos, mientas lloraba y gritaba por ayuda a sus padres, aquel día Elsa se prometio a si misma que Anna nunca más se haría daño Pero ese daño tuvo fácil arreglo, uno puntos en la cabeza y listo, pero esta vez, probablemente el daño no tendría una solución tan sencilla.

Elsa camino hasta encontrar un pequeño parque, por suerte para ella apenas había gente, un par de personas paseando al perro y un señor mayor dando de comer a las palomas, se sentó en el primer banco que encontró y escondió su cara entre sus manos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, era ella quien le había hecho daño a Anna, pero ese acto la había matado por dentro, en ese momento le hubiera encantado poder congelar su corazón y dejar de sentir.

Durante todo el camino hasta el parque Elsa no se dio cuenta de una moto negra que la seguía, cuando entró en el parque el conductor aparco la moto y se acerco a Elsa, no pudo evitar hacerlo, desde anoche que había sentido curiosidad por la rubia y al verla caminando como una alma en pena no pudo evitar intentar ayudarla. Una mano froto el hombro de Elsa provocando que esta se asustara, pero al ver a la dueña de esa mano se calmó, la misma pelirroja del bar.

-Me has asustado -dijo Elsa intentando sonreír.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, te he visto de lejos y he venido a saludar.

-Pues hola.

-Hola, me llamo Merída -dijo sentándose junto a Elsa.

-Nunca lo había escuchado, bonito nombre, yo soy Elsa.

-¿Como tienes la mejilla? -preguntó preocupada, Elsa se había olvidado por completo del golpe de anoche, de hecho no le dolía hasta que Merida pregunto.

-Bien no te preocupes.

-¿Se enfadó mucho tu jefe contigo?

-Me ha despedido

-Vaya... lo siento, menuda putada.

-Sí que lo es, ah y gracias por placar al tío de ayer, si no te hubieses metido no se que me hubiese hecho.

-No tienes que darlas, fue un placer -ambas chicas se sonrieron, Elsa no supo porqué pero la presencia de Merida hizo que su corazón se calmara un poco -entonces... ¿estás así por que te han despedido?

-¿Así como?

-Pues hay que ser ciego para ver que no estas de buen humor y para no ver que has estado llorando.

-Ah... eso... bueno no es por el trabajo... me he discutido con mi hermana -dijo apartando la mirada.

-Lo siento, yo tengo tres hermanos pequeños y son una locura, pero nunca me he discutido con ellos, pero si puedo ayudar en algo...

-No, tranquila ya lo arreglaremos, pero gracias -estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, minutos en los que Elsa creyó encontrar su salvación, la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, era perfecta, con el parecido suficiente a Anna como para ser una buena sustituta, pero también completamente diferentes para poco a poco poder olvidarla, también ayudaría a la situación con Anna, ya que si la veía con otra chica dejaría de insistir con el tema -Oye... ¿te apetece que te invite a la copa de la que hablamos ayer?

-¿No es un poco pronto para una copa? -dijo Merida mirando su reloj.

-Bueno pues a comer.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-Sí.

-Está bien, pero elijo yo el lugar -dijo Merida levantándose, Elsa siguió su ejemplo y camino a su lado hasta que llegaron a una Harley davidson dyna negra, Elsa se quedó mirando con la boca abierta -¿No le tendrás miedo a las motos no? -dijo Merida dándole un casco a Elsa.

-No, pero me he quedado impresionada, es preciosa.

-Es mi pequeño bebé -dijo acariciando el asiento.

-Pequeño...

-Vamos no seas miedica y sube.

Elsa subió en la moto y rodeo la cintura de Merida con fuerza, esta arrancó y pusieron rumbo a un pequeño restaurante. Pasaron el día juntas, Merida consiguió que Elsa olvidara todo lo que estaba perturbando su mente, cada historia que le contaba hacía reir a la rubia, desde las pequeñas travesuras de sus tres hermanos gemelos, hasta las de la propia Merida... su madre debería haberla matado por lo menos nueve veces... pero también entendía porque no lo había hecho, Merida era una chica divertida, inteligente, cariñosa, considerada, valiente, adorable... Elsa sabía que le iba a costar, lo que sentía por Anna era lo más grande que había sentido en toda su vida, pero si lo intentaba, si le ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad, quizá podría acabar enamorándose de esa chica y podría tener una vida normal y sobretodo dejar de hacer daño a Anna.

Anna por su parte se paso todo el día pensando en Elsa, aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado, Elsa no era así se lo había demostrado durante todos esos años, Elsa era cariñosa, atenta... su Elsa no podía hacerle eso. Anna intentó buscar un porque de la actitud tan fría de su hermana, pero no podía encontrarlo... nadie en su sano juicio rechaza a la persona de la que esta enamorada, nadie... entonces solo quedaba la opción de que Elsa le hubiera dicho la verdad, pero esa verdad era tan dolorosa que su mente se negaba a creerlo. Necesitaba hablar con Elsa, necesitaba respuestas a unas preguntas que aun no tenía claras, decidió calmarse y esperar a que llegara Elsa e intentar volver a hablar las cosas, quizá la situación solo había superado a su hermana, es difícil asimilar estar en una relación con tu propia hermana... probablemente a Elsa solo le había pasado eso, si lo volvían a hablar con calma seguro que podían arreglarlo.

Casi a las nueve de la noche Anna escucho el rugido de un motor parar en frente de su casa, se asomo por la ventana y vio a Elsa hablando con una chica pelirroja.

Elsa bajo de la moto y le dio el casco a Merida.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, tenemos que repetirlo más veces -dijo Elsa.

-Todas las que quieras, solo tienes que llamarme.

-¿De verdad no quieres pasar?

-No me voy a acostar contigo en la primera cita, no soy de esas, lo siento.

-No lo decía por eso...-dijo Elsa rápidamente.

-Claro que no -dijo Merida guiñando un ojo. Elsa se mordió el labio y probo otra cosa.

-¿Puedo al menos darte un beso?

Y a esa pregunta no recibió una respuesta verbal, Merida la agarro del jersey y junto sus labios, pero después de haber probado los labios de Anna aquel beso no le supo a nada. Después de despedirse Elsa entro en casa y lo primero que se encontró fue una bofetada por parte de Anna. Al ver el beso Anna no necesito preguntar nada, ¿para qué? Elsa había dejado claro cuales eran sus preferencias.

-El hombre de anoche tenía razón, eres una zorra -dijo empujando a Elsa y saliendo de casa.

Elsa no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, no es el daño físico que el golpe le había hecho... fue el daño que le hicieron las palabras de Anna... sobretodo porque ella misma creyó que tenía razón.

Anna se alejo un poco de su casa, agarró su teléfono y llamó a alguien a quien no debería haber llamado, pero sabía que a Elsa no le sentaría nada bien que pasara la noche con él, así que en ese momento para ella era su mejor opción.

-Hans ven a buscarme -dijo cuando contestaron la llamada.

Quizá ayer las chicas actuaron sin pensar, y cada acción aunque trajo consecuencias fue de las mejores que podían hacer en dicho momento... hoy las dos pensaron cada movimiento que hicieron... y todos fueron incorrectas y el destino acabaría por demostrarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos,**

 **Se que en el capitulo anterior el comportamiento de Elsa era como para darle una patada en la boca, lo sé.**

Ni veinticuatro horas habían pasado antes de que Elsa se estuviera besando con otra, ¿a caso tenía corazón?, ¿alguna vez le importaron los sentimientos de Anna?, ¿alguna vez le importaron los sentimientos de alguien? Anna no se lo podía creer, que su hermana la hubiera rechazado de ese modo era algo que no podía entender, pero que se hubiera besado con otra... era algo que... que su corazón no podía soportar. Durante toda su vida Anna había admirado a Elsa, poco hizo falta para que esa admiración pasara al más puro y verdadero amor, pero menos hizo falta para que ese amor pasara a un odio visceral, podía perdonarle el rechazo, pero no haberse besado con otra tan pronto y delante de su cara, eso si que no podía perdonarlo, pero aunque ella lo negara, en lo más profundo de su corazón aun amaba a Elsa y en el fondo lo sabía, pero en ese momento el odio era quien llevaba las riendas.

Ella soñaba con estar con Elsa, con cuidarla, con colmarla de besos y amor... ahora solo quería hacerle daño, quería que sufriera tanto como ella estaba sufriendo, por eso llamo a Hans y no a Kristoff, Elsa le había hablado miles de veces sobre Hans y sobre cuanto lo detestaba, así que si Elsa quería jugar, las dos jugarían y Anna conseguiría la victoria, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, no importaban las consecuencias, ella ganaría el juego.

Hans no dudo en ir a buscar a Anna, no por que se preocupara por ella sino por que era su momento para aprovecharse de ella. Cuando vio en el estado en el que estaba, no le importo el motivo, a él solo le importo que en ese momento iba a ser demasiado fácil manipularla, pero haría las cosas bien así que de la mejor forma que pudo interpreto el papel de mejor amigo. Mantuvo silencio durante todo el camino hasta su casa, dándole tiempo a Anna para calmarse un poco, cuando llegaron sujeto su mano con suavidad y la acompaño hasta el salón, donde los dos tomaron asiento en el gran sofá que adornaba la habitación. Anna quedó impresionada con la casa de Hans, era enorme, él la noche anterior le había dicho que vivía solo en una casa que le habían regalado sus padres, pero ni de lejos se imagino que fuera tan grande, el salón ya era prácticamente como toda su casa.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? -preguntó Hans mirándola con dulzura.

-Sí por favor -dijo Anna con la voz quebrada de tanto llorar.

-Espera aquí ahora vengo -dos minutos más tarde Hans llegó con dos cervezas -aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo preguntar que ha pasado?

-He discutido con Elsa -dijo mirando el suelo. Hans dio las gracias a todos los dioses posibles, el mayor impedimento para estar con Anna era Elsa, si las dos se habían enfadado solo tendría que poner un poco más de leña al fuego para que todo le saliera bien.

-¿Puedo saber el porqué?

-Ha hecho algo que... bueno no me ha gustado, me ha demostrado que no tiene sentimientos -dijo Anna apretando los dientes.

-Pero eso todos lo saben.

-¿Qué? -dijo mirando a Hans.

-Todos los que conocemos a Elsa sabemos que no tiene sentimientos, es fácil darse cuenta, como trata a todas las chicas que se interesan por ella, no se, ella sabe que esas chicas sienten algo más por ella y aun así juega con sus corazones -y aunque Hans no lo supiera, esas eran las mejores palabras que podría haber dicho para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Me da vergüenza ser su hermana.

-Eh no digas eso, que ella no tenga corazón no significa que tu seas igual -dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Gracias Hans, por todo... por venirme a buscar sin preguntar nada, de verdad que necesitaba alejarme de ella.

-Yo estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites, yo también se lo que es vivir con hermanos que... bueno no son del todo lo que esperas.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Doce para ser exactos y siendo el pequeño pues imagínate.

-Wow doce eso es...-Anna no pudo terminar la frase porque su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar -disculpa – vio en la pantalla el numero de Elsa, dudo en cogerlo, en realidad tenía muchas ganas de decirle todo lo que pensaba y así quitarse un peso de encima, pero por otro lado no quería saber nada de ella, así que colgó la llamada y apago el móvil.

-¿Quien era?

-Nadie importante, así que doce hermanos -dijo bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Sí.

Anna y Hans pasaron la noche charlando, Hans contándole todas las bromas que sus hermanos le hacían, algunas más graciosas que otras, pero todas acababan con él avergonzado o dolido. Anna le explico su infancia, como de unida estaba con Elsa, como Elsa cuido de ella cuando sus padres murieron, no le contó sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por Elsa, eso era algo que no le iba a decir con tanta facilidad. Pero si vio en Hans alguien en quien confiar, alguien que no parecía tan malo como Elsa lo describía, pero también podía ser que Elsa le tuviera tanta manía por celos, ya que Hans era encantador, cálido, divertido... y Elsa, bueno Elsa podía ser encantadora, podía ser cálida, podía ser divertida, podía ser todo eso y mucho más, pero solo cuando quería y esas veces últimamente eran escasas. Pero lo más importante es que Anna vio en Hans el sustituto perfecto para Elsa, Anna necesitaba a alguien que le diera afecto y Hans esa noche se lo había dado, había escuchado todas sus divagaciones con una sonrisa, le había dado apoyo, le había hecho reír y lo más importante, le había hecho olvidarse de Elsa durante un rato. Hans era perfecto, con él no solo conseguiría hacerle daño a Elsa, con él quizá conseguía olvidarse del amor que sentía por su hermana, sería algo difícil, sin duda, pero no imposible.

A la mañana siguiente Anna despertó en una cama realmente cómoda y grande, era enorme, allí podían dormir perfectamente tres personas adultas. Anna se acurruco más entre las mantas, no quería salir de la cama, eso significaba tener que enfrentarse a la realidad y la realidad era que, quizá Hans no era tan buen candidato para ser sustituto de Elsa, era todo un caballero, casi un príncipe, pero por mucho que a Anna le costara admitirlo, después de probar los labios de Elsa los de Hans fueron insignificantes. Anna cerro los ojos y recordó el pequeño beso que había compartido con Hans la noche anterior... no es que Hans fuera mal besador, no, pero fue distinto, aquel beso fue más tosco que los que compartió con Elsa, cuando su hermana la besaba ella sentía un nudo en el estomago, su cerebro funcionando a mil por hora, su respiración se hacía irregular, su corazón se volvía loco... cuando Hans la beso no sintió nada. Aquello solo le recordó que por mucho que lo intentara, por muchas cosas que Elsa le hiciera no iba a poder dejar de quererla, era demasiado grande lo que sentía como para olvidarlo tan fácilmente, pero ella seguía enfadada y iba a continuar con su plan, haría sufrir a Elsa y utilizaría a Hans para hacerlo, probablemente solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a estar con Hans.

Anna cogió su teléfono y lo encendió, vio más de treinta llamadas perdidas de Elsa y un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Dudo en escucharlo, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella. Cuando escucho la voz de su hermana, se dio cuenta que antes de aquel mensaje Elsa había pasado horas llorando.

 _-Anna por favor... se que no quieres hablar conmigo y estas en todo tu derecho de estar enfadad, de odiarme incluso y lo entiendo de verdad que lo entiendo... pero por favor, mándame un mensaje, simplemente para saber que estas bien... yo... lo siento, se que... que no merezco tu perdón, pero por favor Anna vuelve a casa o mándame un mensaje, algo, estoy, estoy muy preocupada, no sé a donde has ido y yo... yo solo quiero que estés bien... por favor dime algo._

Anna se quedó mirando su teléfono, Elsa tenía razón en algunas cosas de las que había dicho, como que tenía derecho a estar enfadada, a odiarla, que no tenía derecho a pedirle disculpas... pero después de lo que Elsa había hecho Anna no se creía que estuviera preocupada por ella, si de verdad se preocupara por Anna no le habría roto el corazón de la manera más cruel posible. Al escuchar la voz quebrada de Elsa, Anna tubo un gran conflicto de emociones, por una parte le dolió escuchar la voz de su hermana en ese tono, pero por otra sintió satisfacción ya que Elsa se merecía sufrir tanto como ella.

Lo que Anna no sabía es que Elsa realmente estaba sufriendo, más de lo que ella podría imaginar, más de lo que ella deseaba que sufriera. Cuando Elsa vio salir a Anna de su casa se dio cuenta de cuan mal había hecho las cosas, ¿como podía haber tratado a su hermana de ese modo?, ¿como no se había dado cuenta que actuando de esa manera solo le iba a hacer más daño?, ¿porqué nunca hacía las cosas bien...? Cuando quiso correr tras Anna ya era demasiado tarde, no la encontró por ninguna parte, Anna no contestaba sus llamadas, estuvo dando vueltas hasta que se dio por vencida, volvió a casa y continuo llamando hasta que entendió que su hermana no iba a contestar, así que dejo un mensaje, no pensó lo que dijo, simplemente habló. Elsa había entendido que había cometido un error demasiado grande, solo quería hablar con su hermana e intentar remediarlo minimamente, quería explicarle a Anna porque había actuado de esa manera y ahora quería hacer las cosas bien y explicarle porque no podían estar juntas. Pero era demasiado tarde para hacer las cosas bien.

Elsa no había dormido en toda la noche, se acurruco en el sofá esperando a que Anna entrara por la puerta, recordando lo que había pasado en ese mismo sofá, recordando como de mal había hecho las cosas.

A las diez de la mañana Elsa encontró fuerzas para levantarse, fue a la cocina y se preparo un café, se sentía como si tuviera resaca, es su cabeza muchas voces, demasiadas, discutían entre si, no podía entender lo que decían solo que parecían realmente cabreados y que le estaban formando un gran dolor de cabeza, masajeó sus sienes intentando aliviar el dolor, estaba tan centrada intentando aliviar su dolor que no escuchó la puerta de casa abrirse, no escucho los pasos que se dirigían a la cocina.

-Elsa -la cabeza de Elsa salio disparada al escuchar la voz de su hermana y si no hubiera estado tan convencida de que su hermana nunca le haría daño, hubiera sentido miedo al ver esos ojos llenos de rabia.

-Anna me tenías muy preocupada -dijo levantándose y caminando hacía su hermana.

-No te acerques Elsa -dijo Anna dando un paso hacía atrás.

-Esta bien, estas enfadada, lo entiendo, ¿donde has estado esta noche? -dijo Elsa preocupada.

-Con Hans.

-¿Hans? Anna te he hablado muchas veces de él, no puedes fiarte de un hombre como él.

-Yo creo que sí, a diferencia de ti él me ha tratado con cariño y respeto.

-Anna no te fíes de él, hazme caso, lo que has visto de él seguro que ha sido todo un show para llevarte a la cama.

-Entonces no es muy diferente a ti -dijo Anna dejando notar tu enfado.

-Anna se que lo que he hecho ha estado mal y lo siento pero...- Anna no la dejo terminar.

-¿Crees que con decir lo siento vas a arreglar algo? -dijo casi gritando.

-No, por su puesto que no, pero si me dejaras explicarte -dijo Elsa con calma.

-No hay nada que explicar Elsa, ayer me lo dejaste todo bien claro.

-No, Anna por favor déjame que te lo explique ayer me equivoque.

-No Elsa, la que se equivoco fui yo, al creer que alguien como tu podía tener sentimientos por alguien, siento haberme hecho ilusiones, fui una estúpida, a fin de cuentas yo misma he visto como has tratado a todas esas chicas, yo no tengo porque ser diferente, pero tranquila Elsa, lo he entendido.

-No Anna -dijo Elsa intentando sujetar la muñeca de la pelirroja, pero Anna le dio un manotazo para impedirlo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme -dijo amenazante.

-Esta bien, pero Anna déjame explicarme por favor, no tienes razón en eso que dices, tu no eres como ellas... -Anna la corto de nuevo.

-Cierto yo soy tu hermana, nunca imagine que para saciar tus necesidades llegaras tan lejos.

-Anna esto no tiene nada que ver con mis necesidades -dijo Elsa ya un poco más alterada, solo quería explicarse pero Anna lo estaba haciendo realmente difícil.

-No, tiene que ver con que me has utilizado, te has acostado conmigo y luego me has tirado como su fuera una colilla y no hay manera de que te vaya a perdonar, así que no lo intentes.

-Anna no busco tu perdón sé que no lo merezco, solo quiero explicar porque ayer actué como actué, puede que no cambie nada, pero Anna tenemos que hablar esto.

-Perdiste esa oportunidad ayer Elsa, ayer...-esta vez fue Elsa quien la corto.

-Anna por favor déjame explicarte, luego... -pero Anna volvió a hablar sin dejarle acabar.

-No Elsa, esta vez vas a ser tu quien escuche -dijo gritando y señalando a Elsa con su dedo indice- Lo que hiciste ayer fue lo más rastrero y ruin que una persona puede hacerle a otra, ya quitando el hecho de que seamos hermanas, nadie, nadie, que tenga un poco de corazón le hace eso a otra persona -Anna miro a los ojos de Elsa y casi sintió lastima por lo que le estaba diciendo, a Elsa se la veía totalmente derrotada, sus ojos estaban aun rojos de haber llorado y no haber dormido, Anna casi da marcha a tras al ver el dolor y la suplica en los ojos de su hermana, pero el odio aun llevaba las riendas en su corazón. Continuó hablando, pero esta vez con calma. -Sabes Elsa yo creí que me querías, creí que era importante para ti, que te preocupabas por mi, no de una manera romántica, que sintieras algo más por mi era un simple sueño, algo que yo sabía que nunca iba a pasar... pero aquella noche me hiciste creer que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad... que tonta fui, los sueños son para los tontos... pero lo peor no es que me hicieras perder todas mis ilusiones, no, lo peor fue que me has traicionado como hermana, si en algún momento yo te hubiese importado no te habrías acostado conmigo para vete tu a saber porqué motivo... Elsa tu sabes como soy, sabes que siempre he creído en el amor verdadero y sobre todo sabes que yo el sexo sin amor lo veo una experiencia vacía y tú te has reído de mi, como persona y como hermana y me da igual todas las explicaciones que me des, porque ninguna va a funcionar. Estaba tan enamorada de ti Elsa, tanto, siempre fuiste mi héroe... pero ahora... ahora no eres nada, pero una cosa te digo, te juro por mamá y papá, que vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho -se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

Y en aquel momento el verano le declaro la guerra al invierno, el calor enfrento al frío, el sol abandono a la luna, trayendo una serie de consecuencias que no beneficiarían a ninguna.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa se quedo en shock, su hermana, su dulce y tierna hermana, aquella que traía felicidad allá donde fuera acababa de hablarle con desprecio y odio, sin duda merecido, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le había dolido, ya que todas y cada una de las palabras de Anna fueron ciertas, pero lo que más le dolió fue la amenaza final, ¿de verdad Anna iba a hacerle daño? O simplemente era algo dicho en el calor del momento. Elsa quería correr tras Anna y obligarla a que la escuchara pero sabía que acercarse a ella en ese momento solo iba a hacer las cosas peor, Anna necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y entonces podrían hablar. Y la verdad es que ella también necesitaba calmarse, ahora se sentía mucho peor que antes, no solo había utilizado a Anna, no solo le había roto el corazón... ahora se sentía peor porque sabía que por su culpa Anna había comenzado a experimentar algo desconocido para ella hasta ahora, el odio, Anna nunca había odiado a nadie, siempre había sido de las que perdonan fácilmente y ve lo bueno en todas las personas, pero ahora gracias a Elsa, la semilla del odio crecía en su corazón.

Elsa intentó mantenerse ocupada durante todo el día, hizo sus ejercicios diarios, se ducho y luego fue a ver a Jack, su jefe en el almacén, hacía pocos menos de una semana Jack le propuso trabajar más horas, pero ella se negó ya que con la lesión de su espalda no le convenía estar cargando peso durante tantas horas. Pero ahora la cosa era diferente, aunque a ella no le gustara la idea de trabajar más horas en ese almacén, necesitaba el dinero, esa era su única opción, y aunque sabía que más tarde se iba arrepentir, acepto el turno de mañana de lunes a sábado. Estaba bastante bien pagado, con ese dinero podría pagar todos los gastos, la universidad de Anna y comida, no tendrían dinero para muchos caprichos, pero al menos podría satisfacer todas las necesidades básicas de Anna.

Bien, ahora ya tenía algo menos de lo que preocuparse, pero el mayor de sus problemas seguía presente, ¿qué podía hacer para conseguir que Anna la escuchara? Pero lo más importante para Elsa era conseguir que Anna se alejara de Hans, él podía parecer un buen hombre pero Elsa sabía mejor que nadie que él cuando quiere algo si no lo tiene por las buenas, lo consigue por las malas. Ella tubo la suerte de que antes de que Hans llegara demasiado lejos Eugin, el novio de Rapunzel, apareció. Elsa nunca le contó a Anna que Hans intentó violarla simplemente para no preocuparla, pero quizá ahora si era el momento.

Volvió a casa casi al anochecer, se había pasado toda la tarde intentando construir en su cabeza las palabras perfectas para conseguir que Anna la escuchara, pero nada la convencía, suspiro intentando calmar su mente y entro en casa. Todo estaba a oscuras a excepción de la cocina, teniendo en cuenta la hora posiblemente Anna estaría cenando, dudando caminó hasta allí y se encontró a su hermana sentada en la pequeña mesa comiendo un sandwick.

-Hola Anna -la pelirroja solo la miro dos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y seguir comiendo, Elsa se acerco a la nevera para comer ella algo e intentó comenzar una conversación -Ya tengo un trabajo, en el almacén a tiempo completo, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el dinero.

-Bien así al menos que valga de algo verte la cara todos los días -y Elsa no supo que le dolió más, la indiferencia de Anna de hacía unos segundos o ese desprecio, sobretodo porque la Anna de hacía dos días se hubiera impuesto a que Elsa trabajara allí tantas horas, ya formo un gran revuelto cuando comenzó y solo eran dos días, pero ahora a Anna no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Elsa.

-Anna... -pero Elsa no sabía que decir.

-Ahorratelo Elsa, vivimos en la misma casa porque no tengo otra opción, pero te pido un favor, pasa de mi, no me hables, no me mires, lo único que necesito de ti es que me des el dinero que necesito para unas fotocopias que tengo que hacer -dijo Anna levantándose.

-Solo... tengo diez -dijo sacando el dinero de su cartera y dándoselo a Anna -mañana tengo que ir al bar a que me paguen lo que me deben.

-Bien, si no te importa me gustaría que me dieras una paga semanal, lo que puedas, es para no tener que ir pidiéndote.

-Claro Anna como tu quieras.

-Bien, me voy a mi habitación.

-Anna espera -dijo Elsa tomándola de la muñeca, Anna miro la mano que la tocaba con furia y Elsa al momento la soltó -espera quiero decirte algo, no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso entre nosotras, esto es algo que tienes que saber -Anna suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Tienes un minuto.

-Anna aléjate de Hans, por favor no sabes como es, solo te a a hacer daño.

-Estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan daño, no te preocupes -cada palabra de Anna eran dagas en el corazón de Elsa, pero en este tema no iba a dar marcha atrás.

-Anna por favor no hagas esto porque estés enfadada conmigo, Hans solo te va a traer problemas.

-Puedo cuidarme sola gracias.

-Te estas metiendo en algo con lo que no vas a poder, Anna hazme caso aléjate de él.

-Creo que soy lo suficiente mayor como para saber lo que es bueno o malo para mi, y Hans, al contrario que tú, me ha tratado bien, así que haré con mi vida lo que me de la gana, me voy a mi habitación, se te ha acabado el tiempo -dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Anna, Hans intentó violarme -y Anna se paró en seco, Elsa fue hasta la puerta de la cocina y continuo hablando -Anna si Eugin no hubiese aparecido lo hubiera hecho, hazme caso, se que para ti ahora no tengo ninguna credibilidad, pero si alguna vez confiaste en mi te pido que por favor busques en tu corazón algún recuerdo que te haga volver a creer en mi palabra, no quiero que te hagan daño -Anna se giro poco a poco hasta estar de nuevo cara a cara con Elsa.

-Elsa... no puedo creerlo -el corazón de Elsa se calmó durante un segundo, Anna la había creído, no podía estar más equivocada -a demás de ruin, mentirosa... como puedes acusar a alguien de algo tan fuerte Elsa, ¿no tienes limites?

-Anna estoy diciendo la verdad -dijo Elsa exasperada.

¿La verdad? Yo conozco al Hans verdadero, tu solo lo has visto en el bar, yo me he pasado una noche entera hablando con él y no es el tipo de hombre que hace eso.

-Anna no puedes conocer a alguien en un día.

-Tu me demostraste la clase de persona que eres en un segundo -Elsa quería contestar, ¿pero qué podía decir contra eso? Anna no la iba a creer por mucho que dijera, así que solo le quedaba actuar como la hermana mayor que era.

-Me da igual si me crees o no, no vas a volver a ver a Hans.

-¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? -gritó Anna.

-Yo -dijo Elsa en el mismo tono.

-¿Me quieres solo para ti Elsa? Es eso, solo quieres ser tu quien me pueda follar, pues no Elsa, tengo dieciocho años puedo hacer lo que me de la gana y si lo que quiero es estar con Hans lo haré y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir -dijo acercándose a Elsa.

-Quieres dejar de decir burradas, yo... yo no te quiero para eso Anna, no puedes entender que solo me preocupo por ti.

-¿Qué te preocupas por mi? A ti solo te importas tú, tú y tus putas necesidades.

-Anna soy tu hermana mayor deja de hablarme de ese modo -dijo Elsa con los dientes apretados.

-Te hablaré como me de la gana, perdiste todo el respeto que te tenía Elsa, no te mereces ni que te mire a la cara.

-Puede que en eso tengas razón Anna, me he comportado como una perra, pero quieras o no sigo siento tu hermana mayor y como tal me vas a hacer caso, no vas a volver a verlo.

-Intenta impedírmelo -Anna se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Elsa de nuevo la sujeto de la muñeca para impedírselo. El tacto de Elsa era algo que Anna no podía soportar y menos en ese momento en el que la rabia no la dejaba pensar -¡Te he dicho que no me toques! -dijo dándole una fuerte bofetada, Elsa no se lo esperaba, el golpe hizo que su cabeza chocara violentamente contra el marco de la puerta, puso su mano sobre su ceja y vio que tenía sangre -Elsa... -dijo Anna asustada, toda la rabia tal como vio, se fue.

-Haz lo que quieras Anna, pero ten en cuenta que cuando ese desgraciado te haga algo tendrás que verme tras unas rejas.

Y Elsa se fue al baño, dejando a Anna completamente aturdida, esta vez fue ella quien quería correr tras Elsa y disculparse, pero no se vio capaz por varios motivos, ella no quería golpear a Elsa tan fuerte, pero toda la discusión la había llevado al limite, aun así se sentía mal consigo misma por haberle hecho daño a su hermana... pero por otra parte no podía evitar sentir que Elsa de algún modo se lo merecía, primero por todo lo que le había hecho a ella y segundo por inventarse algo tan fuerte sobre Hans, hay que ser muy retorcida para inventarse algo así, pero ¿y si Elsa no mentía? Tenía que estar mintiendo, Hans es un buen hombre él nunca le haría algo así a una chica, o al menos eso creía Anna. Aun así, aunque fuera pequeña, Anna dudaba, de modo que sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a Hans y le dijo que la viniera a ver al parque que había dos calles atrás de su casa.

Media hora más tarde Anna estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque esperando a Hans, no tubo que esperar mucho, pocos minutos después vio a Hans caminando hacia ella sonriendo. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho de que me hayas llamado Anna, te echaba de menos - "¿Como alguien tan cariñoso puede haber hecho algo así...?" se preguntó Anna.

-Yo también te he extrañado Hans, pero te he llamado porque quiero hablar contigo de algo -dijo Anna sería.

-¿Qué pasa? No me asustes, ¿He hecho algo malo?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, Hans me has demostrado ser buena persona, pero me han dicho algo sobre ti que … bueno, quiero saber si es cierto y quiero la verdad.

-Yo nunca te mentiría Anna -dijo entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Tú intentaste violar a Elsa? -Hans apretó más su agarre en la mano de Anna y la miro con tristeza.

-Sabía que en algún momento me preguntarías eso... si quieres saber la versión más conocida la respuesta es sí.

-Quiero saber la verdad.

-Si quieres saber la verdad la respuesta es no.

-Cuéntame que paso -dijo Anna acariciando el dorso de la mano de Hans con su pulgar.

-Hace un tiempo tu hermana me gustaba, mucho, no te voy a mentir, es preciosa y bueno quería acostarme con ella, pero yo nunca obligaría a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere. Pero bueno... lo que paso fue que después de mucho insistir un día Elsa acepto, me llevo al callejón de atrás y nos besamos, la cosa se fue calentando y de repente ella dijo que no quería hacer nada, yo solo le insistí un poco, me había puesto como una moto... apareció Eugin y Elsa le dijo que había intentado violarla... nadie me creyó.

-Eso es horrible -en ese momento si Anna hubiese podido le hubiera dado otra bofetada a Elsa, "¿como puede ser tan zorra?" pensó, poco sabía ella que de esa historia lo único que era cierto es que Eugin apareció.

-Ahora ya no se puede hacer nada y aunque el puñetazo de Eugin me dolió durante semanas... el dolor de mi orgullo... ese no desaparece, todas las personas a las que Elsa se lo contó me miran con desprecio, cuando yo no hice nada... y nadie me cree cuando intento explicar mi versión.

-Yo te creo Hans -dijo Anna acariciando su mejilla.

-Gracias, no sabes cuanto significa para mi -dijo Hans mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro reía a carcajada pura, no sabía que le había hecho Elsa a Anna, pero manipular a la pelirroja para que estuviera en contra de Elsa estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

-Tú estuviste a mi lado en mi peor momento, creo que es justo que yo este de tu lado cuando lo necesitas -dijo Anna sonrojada por la intensidad de la mirada de Hans.

-¿Porqué habré tardado tanto en conocerte? -dijo Hans tomando la mano de Anna y dándole un pequeño beso en cada nudillo. Si es posible Anna se sonrojó más.

-Mas vale tarde que nunca.

-Muy cierto.

Y esta vez fue Anna quien inició el beso y de nuevo no sintió nada, quería sentirlo, quería que los besos de Hans la hicieran sentir como los de Elsa, ¿porqué no sentía nada? Ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que Hans era el candidato ideal, a él Elsa también le había destrozado la vida, por su culpa mucho lo miraban con desprecio, Elsa también había jugado con sus sentimientos y quizá juntos podían olvidar el dolor que Elsa había provocado.

-Te acompaño a casa -dijo Hans cuando rompieron el beso.

-Gracias -dijo Anna levantándose y entrelazando su mano con la de Hans.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa de Anna, totalmente ajenos a una persona que había presenciado todo lo que había pasado, alguien que había escuchado toda la conversación y desde luego había visto el beso, y no supo que fue lo que más le dolió. Que su hermana hubiera creído las mentiras de ese mal nacido o el beso.

Cuando Elsa escucho que su hermana salia de casa la siguió, sus sospechas eran ciertas, había quedado con Hans, decidió acercarse y escuchar que decían, y Elsa no se podía creer las palabras que escuchaba, ¿como había podido darle la vuelta a todo con tanta facilidad? Que fueron al callejón de detrás del bar, era cierto, pero porque él la arrastró hasta allí, y Tiana y Rapunzel podían verificarlo ya que fueron ellas quienes avisaron a Eugin... pero eso no importaba, Anna había creído a Hans antes que a Ella... de algún modo lo podía entender, era normal que Anna estuviera enfadada con ella y no creyera en sus palabras... y por culpa de eso Anna estaba entrando por propia voluntad a la boca del lobo. Y el beso... que decir del beso, le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, pero debía mantenerse firme y sobretodo estar a alerta para evitar que Hans hiciera daño a Anna.

Elsa espero un rato antes de ir a su casa, no quería encontrarse con Hans porque sabía que no iba a poder controlarse y ahora eso no era buena idea, Anna estaba de parte de Hans y una pelea en ese momento no le traería nada bueno. Después de esperar casi veinte minutos comenzó a caminar, justo antes de entrar en casa su teléfono sonó. Miro la pantalla y vio que era Merida.

-Hola -dijo Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa,

-Hola ¿Como estas?

-Bien, bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien, bueno me preguntaba si te gustaría que nos viéramos esta noche, han estrenado una nueva película que debe de estar muy bien, o eso dicen. -dijo Merida con timidez, Elsa quedo sorprendida, la última vez que se habían visto Merida se comporto sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y ahora se mostraba tímida.

-Lo siento pero esta noche no puedo, estoy muy cansada y mañana madrugo, he encontrado trabajo.

-Oh eso es perfecto, ¿donde trabajas? -dijo Merida animada.

-Bueno en el almacén, me han aumentado el horario.

-¿Y tu espalda? -dijo Merida con el ceño fruncido aunque Elsa no pudiera verlo.

-No te preocupes puedo con ello -dijo Elsa intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Deberías buscar otra cosa.

-Por ahora es lo que tengo.

-Sí... bueno entonces... ¿dejamos el cine para otro día no?

-Sí, si quieres podemos ir mañana por la tarde -Elsa necesitaba tiempo para relajarse y aunque Elsa no supiera el motivo Merida tenía ese efecto en ella.

.Vale, me parece perfecto, ¿vamos con mi moto o en tu coche?

-Depende del tiempo que haga.

-Me parece bien, pues bueno mañana te llamo, buenas noches Elsa.

-Buenas noches Merida.

Elsa colgó la llamada y se quedó mirando su teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa, "al menos le importas a alguien" pensó Elsa recordando el tono de voz que había puesto Merida con el tema del trabajo. Elsa sabía que no iba a poder ver a Merida como algo más que una amiga, por mucho que le pesara Anna siempre sería la dueña de su corazón, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a Merida por aliviar un poco su tormento, Merida se merecía a alguien que la cuidara y que la tratara con el respeto que se merecía. Pero Elsa tampoco quería perder su amistad, así que mañana hablaría con ella para dejar las cosas bien claras, por una vez lo iba a hacer todo bien y así poder mantener a la única persona que parecía preocuparse por ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos,**

 **Primero daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir :D. Y segundo como ya dije en otra nota con ese fic voy a la aventura, lo que sale , sale, por eso quizá haya algunas contradicciones, si veis alguna decírmelo que intentaré arreglarlo y si no puedo os pido disculpas de antemano.**

Como todos los Lunes Anna a las ocho de la mañana se levantó para ir a clase, ella estaba acostumbrada a desayunar con Elsa todas las mañanas pero sabía que esta vez no iba a ser así, de algún modo le apenaba perder esa costumbre, pero por otra prefería no ver a Elsa, ya que sabía que el mero hecho de mirarla a la cara la iba a poner de mal humor. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con la puerta del cuarto de Elsa abierta, hecho un vistazo rápido y vio que la cama estaba hecha, eso quería decir que Elsa ya estaba abajo, no iba a poder librarse de verla. Notando como el mal humor empezaba a correr por su venas fue a al salón, pero la rubia no estaba allí, tampoco en la cocina, lo único que Anna encontró fue una nota escrita con la inconfundible letra de Elsa.

 _Anna no salgo del trabajo hasta las cuatro de la tarde, luego pasare por el bar a que me paguen, supongo que llegaré a casa sobre las cinco, cinco y media, si no estas en casa te dejaré el dinero que me pediste en la mesita del salón. Esta tarde saldré así que no te preocupes por si llego tarde._

 _Que tengas un buen día._

 _Elsa._

Al leer la nota lo único que Anna pensó fue: "¿Preocuparme? Por mi como si no vuelves" arrugo el papel hasta hacer de el una bola y lo tiro a la basura. No habría visto a Elsa pero el mal humor solo había incrementado, ¿salir esta tarde? Eso quería decir que ya había quedado con alguna chica para... bueno para lo que Elsa suele hacer con las chicas. Anna intentó no pensar mucho en el tema, no iba a permitir que su hermana le estropeara el día tan temprano.

Después de desayunar, ducharse y vestirse Anna ya estaba un poco más calmada, así que con una sonrisa se fue a la universidad, no tardó mucho en encontrar a Kristoff

-Hey Anna, no he sabido nada de ti en todo el fin de semana -dijo Kristoff abrazando a Anna.

-Bueno ha sido un poco intenso, no he tenido tiempo de prácticamente nada, lo siento -dijo Anna devolviendo el abrazo.

-Ya me imagino, ¿qué paso cuando Elsa volvió a casa del viernes? -preguntó el rubio comenzando a caminar.

-Bueno la han despedido, pero ya ha encontrado otro trabajo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno al menos no os habéis quedado sin ingresos, ¿y no se enfado contigo por la pelea?

-Sí, pero me da igual.

-¿Qué te da igual? -dijo Kristoff desconcertado, Anna siempre había predicado su cariño a su hermana.

-Pues que me da igual que se enfade conmigo, es una desgraciada -dijo Anna notando de nuevo la rabia corriendo por sus venas, el mero hecho de hablar de Elsa la encendía.

-¿Desgraciada? ¿Anna se puede saber que ha pasado entre vosotras? Siempre me has hablado bien de Elsa y ahora de repente es una desgraciada.

-Lo es, después de la discusión ella...-Anna estuvo a punto de decir algo que debía, quería dejar el tema, no podía decirle a Kristoff lo que había pasado, tenía que pensar algo rápido así que dijo el otro motivo por el que no podía ni ver a su hermana – ella y yo volvimos a discutir porque le dije que quería conocer a Hans y se puso muy tonta, intentando impedirme que tenga algo con él y ella no tiene ningún derecho a decidir sobre mi vida.

-¿Anna te has discutido con tu hermana por un tío al que acabas de conocer? -dijo Kristoff negando con la cabeza.

-No es por un tío al que acabo de conocer Kris, es porque Elsa tiene que aprender a que yo tengo mi propia vida, no puede estar siempre pendiente de lo que hago y de lo que no, soy dueña de mis propias acciones, no soy de su propiedad -dijo Anna ya sin ocultar su enfado.

-Pero lo hace porque se preocupa por ti -dijo Kristoff acariciando su hombro para intentar calmarla.

-¿Preocuparse por mi? No, ella no se preocupa por mi Kris -dijo Anna mirando al suelo – no quiero hablar más de Elsa, por favor.

-Esta bien, solo déjame decirte algo, tu sabes que yo soy huérfano y no se bien, bien lo que es una familia, pero si que sé ver cuando dos personas se quieren y a ti Elsa te quiere muchísimo, de hecho no he visto dos hermanas que se protejan como lo hicisteis vosotras aquella noche, no he visto a dos hermanas que se quieran tanto, no he visto a nadie que este tan orgulloso de su hermana como tu siempre lo has estado de Elsa, no he visto a una hermana que luche tanto por el bien estar de otra como hacéis vosotras... mira Anna... no se que paso exactamente esa noche, esta claro que algo más de lo que me dices, sino no creo que fueras tan tonta de perder tu relación con Elsa por un chico.

-Gracias Kristoff, pero no es por Hans, créeme -dijo Anna más triste que enfadada.

-Eso espero, porque ese tío es un cretino.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en contra de Hans? -preguntó Anna cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno... no es el tipo de chico con el que te quieres relacionar, es un baboso y esta claro que va a lo que va.

-No lo conoces, así que no hables sin saber y para tu información estas hablando de mi novio, así que mejor cierra la boca -dijo entrando a clase, dejando a Kristoff totalmente sorprendido y dolido. Anna había elegido al engreído ese antes que a él, él que siempre había estado a su lado, sin importar que hubiera pasado, ella siempre podía contar con él para lo que fuera cuando y donde sea, siempre había ido corriendo a ayudarla, y ella decide estar con Hans, que apenas se conocen y por lo por que había visto Kristoff estaba claro que Hans no era una buena pieza... los más cabrones siempre se llevan a las mejores.

El resto de las clases pasaron tensas entre los dos amigos, Kristoff aun estaba sorprendido por como Anna le había hablado y sobretodo por el desprecio que había mostrado hacia Elsa, tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado y estropear más las cosas con Anna. Anna por su parte solo podía pensar en lo que Kristoff le había dicho sobre Hans, "¿porqué nadie puede ver que en realidad es buena persona?" no paraba de preguntarse, él había estado a su lado después de que Elsa la hubiera roto el corazón, él le había dado cariño sin pedir nada a cambio, no era un baboso, no quería llevársela a la cama y ya esta, Anna estaba convencida de que podía tener algo más con Hans y se enfrentaría a cualquiera que dijera lo contrario.

Al llegar a casa Anna se preparo la comida y se puso a hacer sus tareas de la universidad, hoy no iba a salir de casa, tenía demasiado que hacer, le encantaba el arte... pero los comentar las obras de manera formal la volvía loca, sobretodo el maldito contexto histórico. Había estado tan centrada que no se dio cuenta de que había pasado tres horas estudiando sin parar, entonces su distracción vino por que Elsa había llegado a casa, esperaba que Elsa dejara el dinero y se fuera, no quería verla, pero el destino no siempre nos da lo que queremos. Escucho a Elsa arrastrar los pies por el pasillo, Anna miro la puerta, ¿porqué la había dejado abierta? Si la hubiera cerrado Elsa pasaría de largo y no haría falta que se vieran, con hacer ver que no estaba en casa era suficiente. Pero cuando Elsa paso por delante de su puerta se paro.

-Oh Anna estas aquí, toma por ahora es lo que te puedo dar -dijo dándole dos billetes de vente.

-Esta bien, no necesito más -dijo Anna cogiendo el dinero, se quedó mirando un momento a Elsa, el uniforme del almacén no le hacía justicia... esos pantalones grises y anchos y ese polo negro que era dos tallas más grande.

-Bueno te dejo que sigas estudiando, me voy a duchar -dijo Elsa dándose la vuelta y Anna sin saber porqué le hizo la pregunta que no paraba de correr por sus subconsciente y aunque ella se dijera a si misma que no le importaba, en realidad se moría de ganas de saberlo.

-Espera ¿con quien has quedado esta tarde? -Elsa la miro sorprendida, esperaba que Anna la tratara como si fuera invisible, en ningún momento imagino que a la pelirroja pudiera importarle con quien se veía.

-Con Merida.

-¿Y esa quien es? -preguntó Anna molesta.

-Una amiga -dijo Elsa despacio.

-¿Una amiga? Otra a la que te vas a follar – dijo enfadada.

-No, Anna es solo una amiga... -suspiro- mira piensa lo que quieras no tengo ganas de discutir estoy muy cansada.

-Me da igual lo que hagas, esta noche yo he quedado con Hans, no se si vendré a dormir.

-...-Elsa la iba a decir que no lo hiciera, pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para entrar en una discusión sin sentido -Haz lo que quieras -dijo marchándose. Y Anna no supo porque, pero que Elsa le hubiera dado tan poca importancia a que ella hoy se fuera con Hans le dolió, no tenía sentido, ¿en el fondo no era lo que quería? Que Elsa la dejara en paz y pudiera tener vía libre con Hans, no, por supuesto que no, Hans solo era alguien con quien sacar a Elsa de quicio, alguien con quien llamar la atención de Elsa... quizá era algo infantil pero las dos veces que se había discutido con Elsa por Hans, Anna no pudo evitar pensar que en el fondo Elsa hablaba así de él por celos y eso calmaba un poco su corazón.

Elsa tan rápido como el cansancio la dejo se ducho y vistió, antes de salir de casa avisó a Anna desde la puerta y sin esperar contestación se fue a buscar a Merida. Al final habían decidido ir en su coche porque todo indicaba que sería una noche fría. Condujo hasta un apartamento de edificios bastante grande, no tardo en encontrar a Merida, ya que esta la estaba esperando justo en la entrada, la pelirroja estaba algo distraída mirando su teléfono móvil así que Elsa toco el claxon para llamar su atención, Merida aparto la mirada de su móvil y en cuento vio a Elsa una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro, fue corriendo hasta el coche y entro.

-Hola Elsa -dijo Merida aun sonriendo.

-Hola Merida, te veo contenta.

-Bueno me alegra verte -dijo poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Elsa, y Elsa supo que tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes mejor.

-Yo también me alegro Merida -dijo apartando la pierna tan disimuladamente como pudo.

Fueron al centro comercial, allí estaban los cines y también bares y recreativos para entretenerse hasta que empezara la película. Escogieron el bar más cercano a los cines para no tener que ir con prisas por si se les iba un poco la hora. Después de haber pedido a la camarera que tomarían Merida fue quien rompió el hielo.

-Y bueno Elsa ¿Qué tal el primer día de trabajo?

-Agotador... no imaginaba que pudiera cansar tanto el almacén, es decir, ya he trabajado allí y nunca había salido tan cansada.

-Bueno antes hacías cuatro horas, ahora haces ocho, es normal que estés cansada.

-Sí... ¿Y a ti que tal el día?

-Bien, como siempre he ido a entrenar con el arco y luego he hecho una videollamada con mi madre, ya sabes se estresa si no sabe de mi todos los días.

-Como todas las madres.

-Supongo... sabes le he hablado de ti -dijo acariciando el dorso de la mano de Elsa con su pulgar y Elsa vio que ese era el momento perfecto para decir todo lo que debía decir, quizá perdía a una buena amiga, pero era mejor que hacerle daño, se había cansado de hacerle daño a la gente, aunque nunca fue intencional, ella seguía sintiéndose una canalla. Aparto la mano que Merida estaba acariciando y las puso en su regazo.

-Merida tengo que decirte algo... -la pelirroja solo asintió, esperando a que Elsa continuara -eres una chica increíble, divertida, inteligente, guapa, ingeniosa... y yo... yo de verdad pensé que quizá contigo si pudiera tener algo más serio de lo que he tenido hasta ahora -Merida sonrió más grande después de esas palabras -pero -y la sonrisa desapareció -no puedo seguir negándome a mi misma que estoy enamorada de otra persona y no quiero hacerte daño, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, pero como simples amigas, nada más, siento mucho que te hayas hecho ilusiones, con mi comportamientos es totalmente comprensible, pero no quiero hacerte daño, a ti no, porque contigo quiero mantener la amistad y por eso te digo todo esto ahora -Elsa suspiro, realmente se había quedado a gusto, ahora todo dependía de Merida, ella había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Merida se quedo mirando a Elsa durante unos segundos y de nuevo volvió a sonreír.

-La verdad es que me esperaba que me dijeras esto y te agradezco que haya sido pronto.

-¿Como que te lo esperabas?

-Se nota que estas enamorada de alguien -dijo como si Elsa lo llevará escrito en la cara -y bueno a mi también me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga, siempre y cuando confíes en mi y me digas quien es esa chica.

-No puedo decírtelo Merida, si te lo digo vas a darme la espalda -dijo Elsa mirándose las manos.

-¿Porqué? Elsa si estas enamorada no importa quien sea la otra persona, uno no elije de quien se enamora.

-Me da mucha vergüenza decirlo Merida... no estoy orgullosa de estos sentimientos -la pelirroja rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de Elsa, ella tenía sus sospechas y estaba claro que Elsa no se lo iba a decir, así que sin más preguntó.

.¿Es Anna? -Elsa miro a Merida con los ojos tan abiertos que la pelirroja pensó que en cualquier momento se le iban a salir.

-¿Qué Anna? -dijo Elsa con una voz aguda.

-Tu hermana, ¿cuantas Annas conoces?

-¿Porqué preguntas si estoy enamorada de Anna?

-Bueno es bastante obvio, como hablas de ella, como la defendiste aquella noche, como la estabas mirando mientras bailaba... no se muchas cosas, ¿es ella o no? No te voy a juzgar Elsa, los amigos apoyan, no juzgan.

-Sí es Anna...-dijo Elsa suspirando. Tras decir esas palabras Elsa noto como un gran peso que llevaba sobre los hombros desaparecía, se había quedado realmente a gusto.

-Bien ¿y sabes si Anna te podría corresponder? Aunque fuera mínima la posibilidad -Elsa río de forma irónica.

-Mi verdadero problema es que Anna corresponde mis sentimientos.

-¿Como va a ser eso un problema Elsa? -preguntó Merida perpleja.

-Podría lidiar con el rechazo de Anna, pero no puedo soportar la idea de saber que ella siente lo mismo por mi y no poder estar juntas... no puedo hacerle eso a Anna... tener una relación con ella sería destrozarle la vida, fuéramos donde fuéramos nos mirarían mal, nos repudiarían... y Anna tiene un gran futuro por delante, no... no puedo permitir que lo eche todo a perder por mi... ella se merece la oportunidad de vivir sus sueños, de tener una familia, de ser feliz... y conmigo no va a poder hacer nada de eso.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir... pero ¿qué hay de ti?

-Si ella es feliz yo me conformo con eso.

-Pero si esta enamorada de ti, tu eres su felicidad.

-Conmigo nunca podrá ser feliz Merida -dijo Elsa con el corazón en un puño. Merida no dijo nada durante unos minutos, Elsa tenía razón en lo que decía, muy poca gente miraría con buenos ojos una relación entre dos hermanas y entendía que Elsa quisiera evitar que hermana pequeña tuviera que pasar por el mal trago que supondría tener que enfrentarse a las miradas de desprecio, incluso odio, de algunas personas. No sabía que decir para animar a Elsa, pero entonces una pegunta vino a su mente.

-Oye ¿y como sabes que Anna te corresponde? -las mejillas de Elsa ardieron al rojo vivo, no solo por la vergüenza que la daba decir lo que había hecho con su hermana, sino porque las imágenes de aquella noche corrían por su mente. Pero ya le había confesado a Merida lo que sentía por Anna y ella la apoyaba, así que también podía decirle que se había acostado con ella.

-Bueno... el día de la pelea del bar... fue una noche muy intensa, bueno el día en general había sido tenso y... bueno cuando llegué a casa pues acabé en el sofá con Anna sentada en mis piernas y ella me beso... y yo la bese y bueno...

-¿Lo hicisteis? -preguntó Merida acercándose más a Elsa.

-Sí...

-¡Dios! -gritó Merida.

-Merida cálmate por favor -dijo Elsa entre dientes mirando a ambos lados.

-Sí, sí lo siento, es que... wau... ¿y qué paso luego?

-Bueno a la mañana siguiente... pues no me podía perdonar a mi misma lo que había hecho... y bueno no podía permitir que Anna se hiciera ilusiones, aunque ella ya se las había hecho como es normal, pero bueno cuando me desperté ella me estaba haciendo el desayuno, cuando me vio me dio un beso y yo... yo... la aparte de malas maneras y le dije que ella había sido una chica más -la sonrisa radiante que tenía Merida se esfumo tras esa última confesión.

-¿Pero como le haces eso desgraciada?

-Lo sé Merida, lo sé, fui una perra... luego quise arreglarlo pero ahora Anna apenas deja que me acerque a ella, ayer me dio una bofetada por agarrarla de la muñeca.

-Normal, yo te hubiese matado si fuera ella.

-Créeme que yo también me mataría -dijo Elsa aguantándose las lágrimas y bajando la mirada. Merida ahueco sus mejillas y la obligo a mirarla.

-Eh Elsa no llores, lo siento no tendía que haber sido tan bruta, perdona.

-No... es normal que hayas reaccionado así... nadie que tenga corazón actuaría de esa manera.

-Elsa tu tienes el corazón más grande que he visto... mira sí, lo que hiciste fue de una autentica perra, pero lo hiciste para evitar un mal mayor y ahora la que lo esta pasando peor eres tú, así que bueno de algún modo ya estas pagando por lo que le has hecho, así que no debes autoflagelarte más, ahora lo que tienes que intentar es olvidarte de ella y intentar arreglar vuestra relación de hermanas.

-No se como voy a hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas.

-Yo te ayudare en las dos cosas, no va a ser fácil, pero bueno si la vida fuera fácil sería demasiado aburrida.

-Sí... encima Anna esta saliendo con el inútil de Hans.

-No sé quien es.

-Uno que solo le va a hacer daño, pero como Anna me va a hacer caso cuando he sido yo quien más daño le ha hecho -dijo Elsa desesperada.

-Bueno bueno... cálmate vale Elsa, mira tu ahora estas demasiado estresada y yo tengo que procesar demasiada información, así que vamos a dejar el tema aquí y mañana con más calma volvemos a hablarlo, lo vamos a arreglar todo Elsa, lo prometo.

-Gracias Merida, no te llegas a imaginar lo importante que es esto para mi, me alegra que hayas decidido seguir siendo mi amiga.

-Ya te lo he dicho, los amigos no juzgan.

Sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta la película ya hacía casi veinte minutos que había comenzado, así que optaron por ir a los recreativos. Pasaron la tarde, riendo, jugando, bromeando... pasándolo bien, el objetivo de Merida era que al menos por unas horas Elsa olvidara todos los problemas, le hacía falta calmarse porque estando en ese estado de nervios constante no iba a conseguir hacer nada bien. Finalmente llegó la hora de irse a casa, Elsa dejo a Merida y antes de marchar le volvió a dar las gracias, ahora Elsa tenía la esperanza de que quizá las cosas podían mejorar, Merida le había prometido ayudarla, solo esperaba que pudieran arreglarlo todo antes de que Hans le hiciera algo a Anna.

Cuando Elsa llegó a casa se encontró con que esta estaba vacía, se hizo una cena rápida y se puso a mirar la tele, esperando a que Anna llegara, . A las tres de la mañana Elsa se dio por vencida, Anna no iba a venir y ella tenía que levantarse a las siete de la mañana para ir a trabajar, así que fue a su habitación y se tiro en la cama.

Anna había decidido no dormir en casa porque sabía que iba a ser demasiado doloroso para ella pasar otra noche escuchando los gemidos de una mujer saliendo de la habitación de su hermana... como iba a saber ella los únicos sonidos que salieron de la habitación de Elsa fueron los sollozos de la rubia porque Anna no había vuelto a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Un mes había pasado y la relación entre las dos hermanas solo hacía que empeorar, la presencia de Merida en casa solo enfurecía a Anna, los primeros días dejo bien clara su postura, tratando con desprecio y de forma grosera a la pelirroja, ante eso Elsa decidió minimizar las visitas de Merida o directamente no llevarla a casa y optar por verse en casa de Merida o ir a tomar algo. Elsa no quería enfadar más a Anna, pero tampoco iba a dejar a Merida de lado, ya que el comportamiento de Anna, aunque comprensible, era del todo infantil e inmaduro. Aun así Elsa podía lidiar perfectamente con ese comportamiento, quizá solo se hablara con Anna para discutir o para que su hermana la insultara y le recordara lo mal que se había comportado, pero desde hacía unas Anna paso del desprecio a la más completa indiferencia, antes cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos Anna se molestaba en mirarla, aunque fuera una mirada llena de rencor, antes hablaba con ella, aunque fuera para gritarse, antes aunque fuera poco sabía que era de la vida de su hermana... ahora no la miraba, no le gritaba y no sabía absolutamente nada de que hacía Anna en su día a día, ¿qué causó ese cambo en el comportamiento de Anna? Dos domingos atrás por primera vez Anna llevó a Hans a casa.

Elsa estaba tumbada en el sofá disfrutando de su día libre, lo único que quería era tranquilidad, de hecho la tenía, estaba sola en casa, mirando si serie favorita, con una cerveza y unas olivas, total mente relajada después de una semana de duro trabajo, pero esa calma se esfumo cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y las risas de Anna y Hans. Por un segundo, solo por uno, Elsa deseo que la risa masculina fuera de Kristoff, pero pronto pudo ver las patillas pelirrojas.

-!Elsa¡ cuanto tiempo -dijo Hans sonriendo.

-Hola Hans -dijo Elsa con pocas ganas volviéndose a tumbar en el sofá intentando calmarse, el simple hecho de ver a Hans ya la había mosqueado, pero hoy era su día de relax y nadie se lo iba a estropear.

-Espera aquí Hans voy a cambiarme y nos podremos ir -dijo Anna dándole un beso en la mejilla, Hans se sentó en el reposa brazos del sofá contiguo al que estaba Elsa.

-¿Bueno Elsa como has estado?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Hans.

-¿Estas molesta porque estoy con Anna? Te dije que si no podía estar contigo pues estaría con alguien parecido a ti y nadie mejor que tu querida hermana, aunque el sentimiento de aprecio no parece ser mutuo, no se que le has hecho pero te tiene mucha tirria, la verdad es que me has facilitado mucho el trabajo, la has lanzado a mis brazos literalmente -Elsa se sentó y miro a Hans.

-Escúchame Hans como le hagas daño a Anna -dijo amenazante pero Hans la corto antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza.

-¿Daño? De eso ya te encargas tú.

-Lo que ha pasado entre nosotras dos a ti no te incumbe, así que cierra la boca -dijo Elsa levantándose, Hans imitó su acción, estando ahora frente a frente y aunque Hans le sacara casi media cabeza, Elsa se mantuvo firme.

-Eh tranquila fiera, a mi me da igual lo que le hayas hecho, como te he dicho me has hecho un favor, ahora puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera -dijo sonriendo.

-Hans como le toques un solo pelo.

-¿Pelo? !Ja¡ lo que voy a hacer va a ser follármela hasta que llore -y Elsa tuvo suficiente, sujeto a Hans de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Como se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima te mato Hans, te juro que lo haré -gritó Elsa. Anna al escucharla fue lo más rápido que pudo hacía el salón, al ver la situación corrió hacia Elsa, la sujeto de los hombros y la aparto de Hans.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Elsa? -dijo Anna enfadada.

-Anna... él... -Anna alzo la mano para hacer callar a Elsa.

-Mira Elsa me da igual, pero esto ya era lo último que me esperaba de ti, ¿tanto te cuesta entender qué quiero hacer mi vida?, ¿qué quiero estar con Hans?

-Pero Anna escúchame por favor él...

-Te he dicho que me da igual Elsa, no quiero escuchar ni una más de tus mentiras -Anna sujeto la mano de Hans -me voy, no vendré a dormir. Vamos Hans -antes de que salieran por la puerta Hans sonrió a Elsa.

Desde ese día Elsa era invisible para Anna, si tenía que pedirle algo le dejaba una nota y hacía todo lo posible por no coincidir con ella. Esa indiferencia estaba matando a Elsa, sin duda era mucho peor que el desprecio, durante las discusiones con su hermana al menos podía interactuar con ella, aunque no fuera del modo que ella quería, pero al menos era algo, ahora no tenía nada. A eso tenía que sumar a la situación que también tenía que soportar ver a Hans casi todos los días, verlo disfrutar de la cocina de Anna, una que ella hacía mucho que no probaba, verlo besarse con su hermana, verlo acariciándola... verlo hacer todas esas cosas que ella podría hacer si no hubieran nacido hermanas. Y para redondearlo veía a Anna reír todos los días, otra persona que no era ella le hacía reír, esa preciosa risa que se clavaba en lo más hondo de su alma, recordandole día tras día, el más grande de sus fracasos. Lo que Elsa no sabía es que aunque Anna riera con Hans, ella estaba muy lejos de ser feliz.

Merida la prometió ayudarla en arreglar las cosas con Anna, pero la relación con su hermana estaba muerta y enterrada, y la misma Elsa había sido la causante.

Dos semanas y media después de aquello Merida estaba en su casa, preparándose las oposiciones para profesora de educación física cuando recibió una llamada que hizo que el miedo corriera por sus venas, aunque también cabe añadir que Merida solía exagerar las cosas.

Aunque prefería ir en moto esta vez tubo que coger su coche y puso rumbo al almacén donde trabajaba Elsa. Cuando llegó le dijeron que fuera a la oficina del jefe, al entrar vio a Elsa sentada en una pequeña butaca con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Estás bien Elsa? -dijo preocupada.

-Sí, tranquila solo ha sido un tirón en las lumbares, estoy bien.

-No Elsa, no estas bien -dijo un hombre que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido para Merida, era un hombre no mucho mayor que ella con un peinado bastante moderno, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el color, totalmente blanco. El hombre se acercó a Merida y extendió su mano para saludar -Soy Jack el jefe de Elsa.

-Merida una amiga, ¿qué ha pasado?

-A parte de que ha venido apenas sin dormir, lleva tiempo esforzándose demasiado, hay días que ella sola hace el trabajo de dos hombres y al final le ha pasado factura.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado Elsa -le reprocho Merida.

-Ella no me dijo que tenía la espalda lesionada, si lo hubiera sabido no le habría dado el trabajo -dijo Jack.

-Es una cabezota, no se da cuenta de que todos tenemos limites.

-Podéis dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí -dijo Elsa con evidente cansancio en su voz.

-No hasta que entiendas que no eres superman -dijo Merida.

-Sé que no soy superman, pero necesito el trabajo.

-No uno que te vaya a matar.

-Que exagerada eres.

-Matarte no, pero si puedes acabar con problemas mucho peores en la espalda, escúchame bien Elsa, no te voy a despedir porque se que te hace falta el dinero, pero, te vas a tomar el resto de la semana de descanso y el lunes te quiero aquí al cien por cien y quiero que te tomes las cosas con calma si esto vuelve a pasar, lo siento mucho pero estarás fuera -dijo Jack.

-Jack no puedes despedirme, necesito el trabajo.

-Pues más te vale empezar a cuidarte, porque esto no ha sido solo de cargar cajas, ha sido que llevas bastante tiempo viniendo a trabajar como un zombi.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo.

-Bien, vete a casa a descansar.

-Gracias Jack.

Merida ayudo a Elsa a llegar al coche, aunque Elsa le insistió en que podía caminar sola la pelirroja fue más insistente. El trayecto a casa de Elsa fue en silencio, Merida quiso darle un descanso a Elsa, solo hacía falta mirar las ojeras de sus ojos para ver que estaba exhausta. Finalmente llegaron a casa de Elsa, Merida se quitó el cinturón y antes de que pudiera salir del coche Elsa la paro.

-Merida te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído, pero no creo que sea buena idea que entres, si Anna te ve se va a liar y hoy si que no quiero discutir con nadie.

-Escúchame Elsa, voy a entrar y me voy a quedar contigo hasta que se te calme un poco el dolor y me da igual que Anna se enfade, ya puede hacer todos los berrinches que quiera, ahora no puedes estar sola, así que se va a tener que aguantar y no hay nada que puedas decir para impedirme entrar en tu casa.

-Sabes que te podría denunciar por allanamiento de morada verdad -dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-Hazlo si eres capaz -dijo Merida bajando del coche.

De nuevo Merida ayudo a Elsa a caminar, fueron a la habitación de Elsa, Merida iba a hacer tumbar a Elsa en la cama pero la rubia la paro.

-No, antes quiero ducharme, si me tumbo me va a costar mucho levantarme.

-Vale...mmm... ¿necesitas ayuda? -dijo Merida sonrojandose.

-No, no tranquila puedo sola.

-Vale, pues aquí te espero.

Merida espero a que Elsa se duchara y eso le dejo tiempo para pensar. No podía seguir soportando esa situación, hasta un ciego vería que ella sentía por Elsa algo más que una amistad y día a día esos sentimientos no paraban de crecer, quería ayudar a Elsa pero no sabía como, quería que Elsa le diera una oportunidad, pero también veía que los sentimientos de Elsa hacia su hermana eran incluso mayores de los que ella misma sentía por la rubia, pero no podía entender como después de como Anna había estado tratando a Elsa, la rubia siguiera queriéndola igual, sí, era cierto que Elsa no se había comportado del todo bien, pero Anna ya se estaba pasando de la raya. Y lo que más le perturbaba es que sabía que Elsa creía merecer todos esos malos tratos e incluso más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Elsa entro en la habitación, vestida con un pijama a cuadros y el cabello suelto.

-¿Mejor? -dijo Merida sonriendo e intentando ocultar sus nervios, sin duda el cabello suelto favorecía a la rubia.

-Sí, una buena ducha siempre lo arregla todo.

-Bueno... oye ¿te suelen dar muy a menudo estos dolores en las lumbares?

-La verdad es que desde que empece a hacer ejercicio no me ha dado -dijo Elsa sentándose al lado de Merida.

-¿Y sigues haciendo tus ejercicios?

-No, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlos, acabo reventada todos los días.

-Pues vas a volver a hacerlos, sino yo misma te voy a obligar, haré de tu entrenadora personal.

-A sus ordenes -dijo Elsa riendo.

-¿Oye porqué me has llamado a mi y no a Anna?

-No creo que hubiera venido, además ella no tiene carnet de conducir.

-Osea que me has llamado simplemente para que te hiciera de chofer, vale vale -dijo intentando aparentar estar dolida.

-Eh eso no es así, no tergiverses mis palabras.

-Lo sé tonta...-quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Merida volvió a hablar- Quieres... quieres... -Merida sabía que podía mal interpretarse lo que le iba a decir, pero quería hacerlo con su mejor intención -bueno... quieres que te de un masaje.

-¿Sabes dar masajes? -dijo Elsa arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, mi padre suele tener dolores de estos y aprendí por él.

-Oh, eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

-Sí... ¿te han dado alguna vez uno? -dijo Merida intentando no darle importancia.

-Sí, Anna también aprendió, cuando me paso por primera vez estaba con ella y se asusto mucho así que bueno, dijo que ella sería mi masajista personal... pero ya hace mucho desde el último.

-Bueno si quieres puedo ahora puedo ser yo tu masajista personal -dijo Merida mordiéndose el labio.

-Merida... no sé -dijo Elsa sin saber que decir, veía por donde iba la conversación.

-Elsa simplemente como amigas, no te voy a dejar con ese dolor sabiendo que yo puedo calmarlo un poco.

-Esta bien -dijo Elsa relajando sus hombros.

-Quítate la camiseta, ponte boca abajo y relájate que del resto me encargo yo.

Mientras Elsa se quitaba la camiseta Merida fue el baño a por crema hidratante para que las manos resbalaran mejor, entro en la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta se fue hasta la cama y se coloco entre las piernas de Elsa. Merida comenzó trabajando sus lumbares, era la zona que más atención necesitaba y de lejos.

-Sí que se te da bien... -dijo Elsa con la voz adormilada.

-Te dije que te ibas a relajar -dijo continuando con sus cuidados.

Fue subiendo poco a poco, quitando cada nudo y relajando los músculos de la espalda de la rubia, cuando llegó a sus hombros se dio cuenta de que estaban realmente tensos, sin duda debido a todo el estrés provocado por la situación con Anna. Cierto es que en algún momento Merida le hacía daño, pero eso forma parte de proceso de un buen masaje, pero después la pelirroja supo recompensarla, cuando ya había quitado todos los nudos y la tensión de sus hombros había disminuido comenzó otro tipo de masaje, uno realmente relajante haciendo que Elsa poco a poco se quedara dormida, cuando Merida noto que las respiraciones de Elsa se fueron haciendo más pesadas y profundas detuvo sus cuidados, se separó de Elsa y se sentó a su lado, aparto unos mechones que caían sobre su cara y le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo que daría por que me quisieras un cuarto de lo que quieres a Anna... no te mereces vivir así Elsa, no paras de hablar de la felicidad de Anna y yo no puedo parar de pensar en la tuya, si te comportaste mal, pero ya has pagado de sobras por ese error... pero hasta que tu misma te perdones... Anna tampoco lo hará -le dio un beso en la mejilla, arropo su cuerpo hasta la cintura y salió de la habitación, al pasar por el salón para coger su chaqueta se encontró con Anna sentada en el sofá mirando a algún punto muerto de la sala. Merida carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Anna fríamente.

-Tu hermana me llamo del trabajo para que la fuera a buscar, le ha dado esos dolores lumbares que le dan a ella y no podía conducir, así que la he traído a casa.

-Bien, ahora ya puedes irte -dijo del mismo modo.

-Sí, pero antes me vas a escuchar -dijo Merida ya harta del comportamiento de Anna -No se que fue exactamente lo que te hizo Elsa -mintió, pero tampoco debía decirle que sabía la verdad, solo lo haría todo peor -pero solo sé que por muy malo que fuera sin duda ya ha pagado suficiente y si que sé que fue algo realmente malo, porque Elsa misma se odia por lo que te hizo, pero también sé que no lo hizo con mala intención. Anna estoy harta de ver como Elsa sufre por toda esta situación y tu no haces más que comportarte como una cría inmadura, te hizo daño, sí, pero hay que perdonar y más aun a alguien que te quiere tanto como Elsa, créeme te quiere mucho más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar...-Anna apartó la mirada avergonzada, ella misma sabia que estaba tratando a Elsa de manera demasiado ruda -me voy ella esta dormida, por favor hoy cuida de ella, tu mejor que nadie sabe como son esos episodios en ella y sabes que no puede hacerlo todo por si misma -Merida espero a que Anna contestara pero solo recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza, pero tuvo suficiente, la verdad es que se esperaba que Anna comenzara a gritarle, quizá sus palabras habían tenido efecto.

Y si por supuesto que lo tuvieron, pero Anna ya llevaba días sintiéndose mal por tratar a Elsa de ese modo, le costaba seguir odiándola cuando la veía esforzarse de ese modo por que a ella no le faltara de nada. Anna llevaba días viendo que Elsa iba a acabar petando, vivía con ella a fin de cuentas y podía ver día a día como su hermana llegaba a casa cansada, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, frotándose la espalda, viendo las muecas de dolor que hacia al sentarse... quería acercarse ha ella y ayudarla como hacía antes, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Pero lo que más influyo en Anna para que empezara a abrir los ojos fue algo que había pasado hacía pocos minutos.

Cuando llegó a casa vio la chaqueta de Merida, así que sin dudarlo fue a la habitación de su hermana ¿para qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero cuando llegó no pudo decir nada, ver a Merida dándole el masaje a Elsa le dolió mucho más que ver aquel beso, ¿porqué? Porque a fin de cuentas Elsa había besado a muchas chicas, pero solo ella había tenido el privilegio de darle un masaje.

Después de que Merida le dijera lo que le había pasado hoy a Elsa decidió ponerle fin a toda esa situación sin sentido, no estaba beneficiando a nadie, así que mejor pararla cuando todavía estaba a tiempo. Había una idea que recorría la mente de Anna... una idea realmente loca, pero que explicaba porque su hermana se acostó con ella para darle luego la patada, iba a ser difícil hablar con Elsa sobre el tema, pero era necesario.

Después de preparar la cena fue a la habitación de Elsa y se sentó junto a ella, inconscientemente acarició la espalda de Elsa y recordó la última vez que se había sentado en esa cama... el mismo día que decidió luchar por Elsa, hoy también estaba decidida a luchar, pero esta vez era por recuperar su relación de hermanas. Anna suspiro hondo y movió suavemente el hombro de la rubia.

-Elsa despierta -dijo con naturalidad. Elsa abrió los ojos despacio y cuando se encontró a Anna, en su cama, sonriendole no se lo podía creer. Intentó sentarse en la cama de forma demasiado brusca y aunque Merida había hecho un buen trabajo eso no impidió que el dolor de su espalda la golpeara con fuerza -tranquila Elsa, tranquila -dijo sujetándola de la cintura ayudándola a sentarse, hacía más de un mes que no se tocaban y aquel pequeño contacto envió una pequeña descarga a los nervios de las dos chicas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Elsa con un hilo de voz.

-He preparado la cena y bueno... me gustaría que te unieras a mi y habláramos -la sonrisa de Elsa no podía ser más grande.

-Sí, claro enseguida voy.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a caminar? -dijo Anna levantándose.

-Tranquila puedo sola.

Anna le regalo una última sonrisa y salió de la habitación, Elsa tan rápido como pudo se puso la camiseta del pijama y fue a la cocina. Una pizza casera había sobre la mesa, la boca se le hizo agua, sin duda Anna era una gran cocinera. Elsa se sentó frente a Anna y comenzaron a comer, en silencio al principio, Elsa no quería decir nada que arruinara el momento y Anna no sabía como abordar el tema, después de casi quince minutos Anna habló.

-Bueno Elsa... primero quiero disculparme por como me he comportado últimamente, sin duda a sido un comportamiento muy infantil y totalmente desproporcionado.

-No Anna... es normal, yo no debía haberte tratado de ese modo.

-No, no tenías el derecho de hacerlo, aunque creo saber el motivo -dijo Anna dejando de comer para poner todos sus sentidos en el tema

-¿Como que crees saber el porqué? -dijo Elsa pálida.

-Bueno Elsa esta claro que nadie se acuesta con su propia hermana y luego le da la espalda a no ser que tenga un problema.

-No se a donde quieres llegar Anna.

-Elsa creo que eres adicta al sexo -dijo sin más, mejor decirlo directamente que andarse por las ramas. Elsa no supo si reírse o enfadarse, ¿como Anna había llegado a semejante conclusión?

-Anna no soy adicta al sexo.

-Elsa no pasa nada, mucha gente lo es, puedes ir a un psicólogo y que te lo trate, yo estaré a tu lado durante todo el proceso.

-Anna no soy adicta al sexo -repitió Elsa.

-No te avergüenzas Elsa, el primer paso es admitirlo -insistió Anna.

-Anna no hay nada que admitir porque no lo soy, si lo fuera no habría estado un mes sin acostarme con nadie.

-Elsa no me mientas, se que te acuestas con Merida.

-Merida y yo solo somos amigas, nos hemos besado, sí, pero solo una vez, desde que paso eso entre nosotras no he vuelto a estar con nadie -confeso Elsa.

-¿Porqué? -dijo Anna sorprendida y con una pizca de esperanza.

-Porque no puedo -dijo Elsa sin mirar a Anna -discúlpame estoy muy cansada, me voy a la habitación, la pizza estaba muy rica Anna, echaba de menos tus comidas -dijo Elsa levantándose, no podía estar en frente de Anna o no iba a poder controlarse, ya había dicho algo que no debía.

-Vale... gracias.

Anna no sabía que pensar, ¿porqué Elsa había dicho que no podía acostarse con nadie más después de ella? Solo una idea le venía a la cabeza, pero esa era aun más descabellada que la idea de que Elsa fuera adicta al sexo... no definitivamente eso no podía ser se repetía Anna... pero sino ¿qué impedía a Elsa tocar a otra mujer?

Y exactamente lo que Anna se negaba a si misma era la más pura realidad, que Elsa después de haber estado con ella no podía estar con otra porque en realidad estaba enamorada de Anna, pero la pelirroja se lo negaba porque no quería volver a ilusionarse para caer desde lo más alto de nuevo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos,**

 **Me alegra que os vaya gustando el fic, no se si será mucho más largo, como dije voy a la aventura.**

 **De nuevo gracias por vuestros comentarios y por decirme donde fallo, así puedo mejorar :D**

La relación entre las hermanas estaba mejorando, mucho en realidad, quizá fue la condición de Elsa lo que ablandó el corazón de Anna, tal vez fue que Anna por fin vio como se estaba esforzando su hermana para conseguir su perdón, también puede ser que la causa fuera que la pelirroja entendió que sencillamente odiar a la rubia no la iba a llevar a ninguna parte, ese odio solo había causado dolor, tanto a ella como a Elsa.

Después de hablar con su hermana Anna no tenía muchas cosas claras, es más solo estaba más confundida, su teoría sobre que Elsa era adicta al sexo no era correcta, al menos Elsa se lo había asegurado, entonces ¿Porqué su hermana le hizo aquello? Pero lo más importante ¿Porqué Elsa había dicho que no puede estar con otra mujer después de ella? Quizá era la culpa, su error la había marcado tanto que su propio cuerpo se bloqueaba al momento de tocar a otra mujer, de nuevo Anna se equivocaba en sus teorías. Pero la menor de las hermanas si que hizo algo correcto, decidió disculparse con Merida, la había tratado demasiado mal cuando ella no tenía culpa de nada.

Al día siguiente del accidente Merida fue a casa de Elsa, asegurándose primero de que Anna no estuviera, no quería cruzarse con la pelirroja porque no sabía como se había tomado lo que le dijo ayer. Cuando Merida llegó espero paciente en la puerta hasta que Elsa le abriera.

-Buenos días -dijo Elsa abriendo la puerta.

-Buenos días, ya pensaba que no me abrías.

-Lo siento, parezco una señora mayor -se quejo Elsa caminando hacia el sofá.

-Venga no exageres, yo te veo muy bien -dijo Merida divertida. Elsa la miro arqueando una ceja y luego negó con la cabeza. Las dos se sentaron y la pelirroja ayudo a Elsa a acomodarse, poniéndole un cojín detrás de la espalda -Bueno dime, ¿qué tal has pasado la noche?

-Bien, muy bien la verdad... anoche Anna y yo hablamos -Merida la miro sorprendida -pero bien, no discutimos... es más me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento.

-Vaya parce que lo que le dije si funciono -murmuro Merida para si misma, pero Elsa la estucho perfectamente.

-Espera ¿hablaste con ella?, ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? -preguntó Elsa frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno le dije que me parecía que se estaba pasando de la raya, que ya habías pagado de sobras por tu error, no te preocupes le dije que no sabía que había pasado entre vosotras, también le dije que la quieres mucho y que no te mereces que ella te trate así.

-Gracias quizá lo que nos hacía falta era que alguien ajeno a todo esto le dijera algo -dijo sonriendo.

-De nada, ya te dije que íbamos a arreglar esto, ¿después de eso todo bien?

-Bueno... ella me dijo que cree que soy adicta al sexo.

-¿Qué? -Merida comenzó a reír sin control -¿pero... como, como ha llegado a semejante conclusión?-dijo entre risas.

-No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé, Anna siempre busca las opciones más raras.

-Eso es algo que me gusta de ella, poco a poco voy viendo porque te has enamorado de ella, sin duda con tu hermana no te vas a aburrir nunca.

-Eso es cierto -suspiro Elsa.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste? -dijo Merida secándose las lagrimas que habían caído por su ataque de risa.

-La cague... le dije que no lo era, ella insistía así que le dije que no podía serlo porque hace ya que no me acuesto con nadie, me preguntó porqué y le dije que no podía... estuve tan cerca de decirle que no siento nada al tocar a otra mujer después de haber estado con ella.

-Elsa yo creo que deberías decírselo, no le vas a destrozar la vida, al contrario, ella te quiere y tu si sigues reprimiéndote pues vas a acabar estallando de un modo o otro y créeme que cuando eso pase si que le harás mucho daño.

-No puedo, no... simplemente no se puede, es mejor así -en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió y Anna entró al salón, las tres se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, hasta que Merida se levantó.

-Bueno... será mejor que me vaya, te llamo más tarde para saber que estas bien.

-No Merida espera -dijo Anna acercándose a ellas -yo quería hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? Vale, vale...dime.

-Yo bueno...yo, yo quería pedirte disculpas por como me he portado contigo, tu no tenías la culpa de la pelea entre Elsa y yo... y bueno si no quieres aceptar mis disculpas yo lo entiendo, me he comportado como una niñata y la verdad me merezco que me sueltes una bofetada porque a fin de cuentas tu, tu no has hecho nada malo, las malas aquí hemos sido Elsa y yo, tu solo querías ayudar y yo solo he hecho que gritarte y despreciarte, lo siento mucho de verdad...-Anna dejo de hablar cuando vio a Merida riendo.

-Es cierto que es una profesional divagando.

-¿Como sabes que suelo divagar?

-Elsa me lo dijo -dijo mirando a Elsa.

-¿Te... te ha hablado de mi? -preguntó con timidez.

-No hace otra cosa que hablarme de ti, por eso ayer te dije todo aquello, siento si te hice sentir mal, pero creo que era necesario, un amor como el vuestro no se puede tirar a la basura.

-La verdad es que no -dijo sonriendo -también quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

-No tienes que dármelas.

-¿Te quieres quedar a comer? -preguntó Anna.

-Vale -Anna y Elsa se miraron un segundo, pero Anna pudo ver el agradecimiento en los ojos de su hermana.

Todo parecía ir de lujo para las chicas, volvían a estar juntas, y aunque Anna aun quisiera preguntar muchas cosas prefería no hacerlo, no quería estropear de nuevo la relación con Elsa, de todas formas la situación no iba a cambiar aunque supiera los verdaderos motivos de Elsa, ¿o sí?. Aunque también es cierto que tuvieron momentos incómodos y tensos, veces en las que Anna atrapaba a Elsa mirándola fijamente, ocasiones en la sus piernas rozaban cuando estaban en el sofá, el beso que se daban en la mejilla para darse las buenas noches solía durar un poco más de lo normal... todo eso y más cosas confundían más a Anna, pero ella decidió disfrutarlo y no cuestionarlo mucho, a fin de cuentas Elsa ahora era de ella de nuevo y eso valía más la pena que resolver todas sus dudas.

El jueves por la noche las dos hermanas estaban cenando juntas, Anna tenía que decirle algo a Elsa que sabía que no le iba a gustar.

-Elsa tengo que decirte algo -dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Bueno o malo?

-No sé.

-Dime...

-Mañana por la noche Hans hace una fiesta en su casa y bueno, quería pedirte permiso para ir -dijo mordiéndose el labio. Elsa se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, no le hacía ninguna gracia que fuera, pero tampoco podía impedírselo y esta vez Anna le había pedido permiso, no podía negarse.

-¿Ira Kristoff? -preguntó sorprendiendo a su hermana.

-Sí.

-Bien, antes de que vayáis quiero que Kristoff venga a casa.

-¿Para qué?

-Para asegurarme que cuida de ti.

-¿Entonces puedo ir? -dijo ilusionada.

-Sí, pero ten cuidado por favor -Anna se lanzo a los brazos de Elsa, no se esperaba que su hermana no hubiera puesto ninguna pega, le había dado permiso sin más, le estaba demostrando que confiaba en ella y Anna por nada del mundo iba a romper esa confianza.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias -dijo besando la mejilla de Elsa repetidas veces, sin darse cuenta uno de esos besos acabo muy cerca de los labios de su hermana, al instante los besos pararon y las hermanas se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir, ni que hacer, estaban demasiado cerca la una de la otra, Elsa podía sentir el aliento de Anna contra sus labios, Anna podía sentir el latido del corazón de Elsa en sus dedos, bombeando con más fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba. Finalmente Elsa se separo de Anna.

-De nada, que no se te olvide traer a Kristoff, me voy a dormir, buenas noches Anna -dijo Elsa sin mirarla.

-Sí, buenas noches.

Anna se quedó mirando la pared que tenía en frente, había estado tan cerca de volver a besar a Elsa, tanto... y lo mejor es que había visto que Elsa también quería besarla, sus ojos gritaban por ello, pero aun así se había apartado de ella. En ese momento y más que nunca Anna estaba convencida de que su hermana sentía algo más por ella, ¿el qué? ¿Amor, deseo, atracción, interés? No lo sabía, pero algo más había.

A la mañana siguiente Anna despertó sin ganas de hacer nada, odiaba los viernes, era el día de la semana que más clases tenía, aun medio dormida se visitó y al salir de su habitación vio que la puerta de Elsa seguía cerrada, así que hoy tendría que desayunar sola. Después de haber comido algo sus pilas estaban cargadas de nuevo, entonces ya era la Anna activa y dinámica de siempre. Fue a la universidad deseando que pasara rápido y que pronto llegara la noche, iba a ser su primera fiesta universitaria y estaba realmente ansiosa por ella. Al llegar a la universidad no tardo mucho en encontrar a Kristoff, como todas las mañana él la esperaba en la entrada para ir juntos a clase.

-Buenos días Kirs -saludó feliz.

-Buenos días, ¿lista para esta noche?

-Nací lista, oh pero antes de que vayamos Elsa quiere hablar contigo -dijo antes de que se le olvidara comentárselo a Kristoff.

-¿Conmigo, para qué? -preguntó asustado.

-Tranquilo chico, solo quiere asegurarse de que cuidas de mi.

-Ah vale... entonces veo que ya has arreglado las cosas con Elsa.

-Sí, no valía la pena seguir enfadada con ella, solo estaba haciéndonos daño a las dos.

-Me alegro de que ahora vayan bien las cosas entre vosotras.

-Yo también.

Las primeras clases pasaron demasiado despacio, pero algún dios bondadoso escucho las plegarías de Anna y la última clase había sido suspendida, así que solo le quedaba una más y podría irse a casa. Al terminar como de costumbre Anna y Kristoff caminaron juntos charlando de temas sin sentido, antes de separarse Anna le rogó a Kristoff que por una vez, solo por una se arreglara un poco y también le recodó que tenía que pasar por ella con tiempo suficiente para que hablara con Elsa.

Entró en casa y vio la chaqueta de Merida, esta vez no le importó después de haberla conocido un poco le había caído realmente bien, pero si que fue a la habitación de su hermana, aprovechando que estaba Merida quería que las dos le aconsejaran sobre que ponerse esa noche. Fue hasta la habitación de su hermana, esta vez la puerta estaba cerrada, iba a tocar por simple educación, pero un sonido congelo su cuerpo, no, no, no podía ser verdad, Elsa le había prometido que ella y Merida no tenían nada, ¿porqué le había mentido? Anna salió corriendo no podía soportar escuchar otra vez los gemidos de una chica saliendo de la habitación de Elsa. De nuevo Anna estaba enfadada con Elsa, no tenía porque haberle mentido, le hubiera dolido mucho si de verdad tenía una relación con Merida, pero enterarse así era peor. Anna envió un mensaje a Kristoff y le dijo que no era necesario que fuera a hablar con Elsa ni que la fuera a buscar que iría a casa de Hans antes de tiempo.

Si la puerta hubiese estado abierta, si Anna no hubiese hecho sus teorías antes de tiempo, si hubiese tocado la puerta, si Kristoff le hubiera dado más importancia a ese mensaje, la noche no hubiese acabado tan mal.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Elsa... ella y Merida estaban tumbadas en la cama, acurrucadas una junto a la otra, el ordenador portátil de Merida sobre sus piernas, mirando una película que si no fuera porque tenía trama podía considerarse pornográfica.

-No sé como te pueden gustar estas películas, hay más sexo que diálogos -dijo Elsa.

-No exageres, además no me digas que no te gusta, porque no apartas la mirada de la pantalla.

-Es entretenida, pero yo prefiero que tengan un mejor argumento.

-Bueno pues la quito.

-No, no ahora vamos a ver como acaba.

Y ajenas al enfado de Anna continuaron mirando la película. Cuando termino ya era hora de comer, Merida preparó algo sencillo, no fue hasta un par de horas más tarde que Elsa se dio cuenta de que Anna aun no había llegado, Merída le quitó importancia al asunto, suponiendo que habría ido a casa de alguna amiga para probarse ropa o algo así, eso calmo a Elsa durante un tiempo, pero a medida que la tarde iba pasando y la noche se acercaba la ansiedad de la rubia aumentaba por no tener noticias de Anna, después de haberle enviado más de treinta mensajes y sin obtener respuesta decidió llamarla, al segundo timbre Anna contestó, pero antes de que Elsa pudiera decir nada la voz de Anna grito "!Déjame en paz¡" y colgó...Elsa no entendía nada, pero al menos si había contestado eso quería decir que no le había pasado nada, aun.

-Merida no lo entiendo, ¿qué he hecho esta vez para enfadarla?, ¿porqué me ha gritado de esa manera? -dijo Elsa histérica y caminado de lado a lado del salón

-Elsa, Elsa, Elsa cálmate vale, las cosa iban muy bien entre vosotras, pero la relación aun esta así así, quizá hayas hecho algo sin darte cuenta, puede que la cosa más tonta la haya enfadado, así que cálmate y piensa, ¿ayer pasó algo diferente?

-No...bueno sí, pero no, en realidad no paso nada.

-¿Pues que es eso que casi pasó? -preguntó Merida con calma.

-Casi, casi nos besamos -dijo sentándose junto a Merida

-¿Y tú que hiciste?

-Me aparte y me fui a dormir.

-Pues hay lo tienes, no creo que este enfadada, en realidad lo que estará será... no sé, quizá dolida porque le negaste el beso, dale tiempo para que se relaje.

-Puede que tengas razón -dijo Elsa sin mirar a Merida, esta se quedó mirando a Elsa durante un rato, no entendía como Elsa podía soportar vivir con la persona a la que amaba y saber que esa persona le corresponde y aun así no hacer nada. Pero también sabía que si Elsa no se olvidaba de Anna era muy probable que al final perdiera a su hermana. Merida sujeto la barbilla de Elsa para que la mirara.

-Mira Elsa no puedes seguir así, esto que esta pasando entre tu y Anna te va a acabar matando, así que tienes que hacer algo ya, o se lo dices y luchas por estar con ella o la olvidas.

-Lo primero no lo puedo hacer y lo otro no sé como, no creo ni que sea posible.

-Yo si se como -y entonces beso a Elsa, suave, sus labios apenas rozando para no sobresaltar demasiado a su amiga. Cuando Merida se separo Elsa no sabía que decirle, ella pensaba que había dejado claro la relación entre ellas -Elsa dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo.

-Sí esto no sale bien... no quiero hacerte daño.

-No me lo harás, sé que estoy poniendo en juego mis sentimientos, pero tengo que arriesgarme, si gano perfecto, si pierdo al menos habré intentado ayudar a una amiga.

Las palabras de Merida hicieron efecto en Elsa, no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar, Merida le estaba dando permiso para intentarlo, asegurandole que si salia mal no iba a pasar nada, quizá esta iba a ser su última oportunidad para sacarse a Anna de la cabeza y ser feliz. Sujeto la cintura de Merida y la atrajo hacia ella para besarse, esta vez un beso de verdad.

Mientras tanto en casa de Hans... Kristoff estaba pasando el peor rato de su vida, no solo era el hecho de que apenas conocía a la gente que había allí, no, lo que realmente le estaba molestando era que Anna había pasado olímpicamente de él durante toda la noche para estar con Hans, bebiendo, besándose, toqueteándose... ver todo eso le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre, aplastó la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano y se acerco a ellos para intentar llevarse a Anna, si seguía allí iba a hacer alguna locura.

-Anna has bebido demasiado, vamos te voy a llevar a casa -dijo agarrándola del brazo.

-Vete tu si quieres, yo me quedó -apenas pudo articular correctamente Anna

-Eso vete que aquí lo estamos pasando bien -dijo Hans besando el cuello de la pelirroja.

-Anna esta noche eres mi responsabilidad así que nos vamos antes de que hayas una tontería.

-Otro que quiere controlar mi vida, Kristoff vete y déjame tranquila, se perfectamente lo que hago.

-No, no lo sabes

-Que me dejes -dijo empujando a Kristoff -Hans vamos a un sitio más privado.

-Después de ti princesa -dijo Hans señalando las escaleras.

Kristoff se quedó mirando como Anna se iba con Hans a una habitación, antes de perderlos de vista Hans se giro, miro a Kristoff y movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, dejandole claro a Kristoff lo que iba a hacer. Él sabía que tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, sabía que más tarde Anna se iba a arrepentir, pero ella no quería escucharlo, miro por toda la habitación y vio el bolso de Anna, lo agarro rápidamente y encontró su teléfono móvil, sabía a quien tenía que llamar, solo había una persona que podía detener todo eso.

Instantes antes en casa de Elsa... Merida estaba acariciando los muslos de Elsa mientras besaba su cuello... Elsa como era de esperar no sentía nada, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta no era Anna y alargarlo solo iba a ser peor para su amiga, sujeto a Merida por los hombros y la aparto de ella suavemente, la miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, la pelirroja solo asintió sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Elsa, estábamos probando, había más posibilidades de que saliera mal que bien.

-No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotras, eres muy especial para mi.

-Nada va a cambiar, esto a sido idea mía sería absurdo que me enfadara o cualquier otra cosa -se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos y entonces el teléfono de Elsa comenzó a sonar, cuando vio el nombre de Anna la rubia sintió muchas cosas, pero sobretodo miedo, si la llamaba quería decir que había pasado algo.

-Anna -dijo con ansiedad.

-No, soy Kristoff -eso solo la preocupo más.

-¿Kristoff? ¿Que pasa, donde esta Anna?

-Elsa podrías venir a casa de Hans, Anna esta muy bebida y se a ido con Hans a su habitación, a mi no me hace caso e intentado impedírselo, pero no se que le pasa hoy.

-Ahora voy -y Elsa corto la llamada.

Fueron en la moto de Merida para ir más rápido y evitar el trafico, cuando llegaron a casa de Hans antes de que Merida pudiera aparcar Elsa ya había saltado de la moto y estaba corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, Kristoff la estaba esperando en la puerta y le indico donde estaba Anna.

Minutos antes en la habitación de Hans... Anna besaba a Hans de forma salvaje, eran besos brutos, toscos, tiraba con fuerza del cabello de Hans, sus cejas estaban arqueadas pues no entendía porque no sentía nada, pensó que si le ponía más ganas comenzaría a sentir algo, pero no fue así y solo consiguió encender más a Hans. Pero ella no notaba el calor que sintió en si vientre cuando beso a Elsa, no sentía si piel arder con las caricias de Hans, pues sus manos eran ásperas y callosas a diferencia de las suaves y tiernas de Elsa, Hans desprendía un desagradable olor, mezcla del alcohol, tabaco y sudor a diferencia del increíble perfume natural de Elsa. No podía seguir con eso, por mucho que quisiera no podía hacerlo, sujeto a Hans de los hombros y lo aparto tanto como pudo.

-No puedo Hans -dijo casi llorando.

-¿Qué no puedes? Mira como me has puesto -presiono su entre pierna sobre el vientre de Anna, esta pudo notar su erección -ahora vas a acabar con lo que has empezado.

-No, no puedo, quítate de encima -dijo empujándolo más.

-Mira niña llevo un mes esperando a que esto pasara, me he portado más que bien contigo así que ahora es justo que me des una recompensa.

-¿Qué?... ¡No, quita! -Anna comenzó a luchar para quitárselo de encima pero Hans era más fuerte que ella, sujeto sus muñecas y se las puso sobre la cabeza.

-Escúchame bien mi querida Anna, te vas a quedar quitecita si no quieres que esto se ponga feo.

-¿Porqué haces esto? Yo pensaba que me querías -dijo llorando.

-Oh Anna si hubiera alguien por ahí que te quisiera.

Hans volvió a devorar su cuello, sujeto con una mano las dos muñecas de Anna y con la otra rasgo su blusa, arrancó su sostén y amaso los pequeños pechos de Anna. Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar, llorar y lamentarse por no haberle hecho caso a Elsa cuando pudo... Elsa, imágenes de su hermana volaban por su cabeza, como deseaba que fuera ella quien le tocaba, pero eso no era así, Hans la iba a violar y ella nadie iba a hacer nada para impedirlo.

O eso pensó ella hasta que alguien entro de golpe en la habitación, por primera vez en toda su vida Elsa experimento la más pura de las iras, ni siquiera se sintió así cuando Hans intentó violarla a ella, era mucho peor ver como lo intentaba con Anna, las lagrimas en el rostro de su hermana, la ropa hecha jirones las sucias manos de Hans sobre su pequeño cuerpo... antes de que las otras dos personas que había en la habitación asimilaran que alguien acababa de entrar Elsa ya se había lanzado contra Hans, cayendo los dos al suelo. Ninguno escucho las sirenas de policía que se acercaban. Elsa agarro a Hans del pelo y lo obligo a ponerse de pie y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, él le devolvió el golpe en la mejilla, pero en ese momento la adrenalina corría por las venas de Elsa y apenas noto el golpe, lo agarro del cuello y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo hacia atrás, chocando contra un espejo, rompiéndolo en pequeños pedazos, él por acto reflejo se sujeto a ella, cayendo él sobre los cristales rotos y ella sobre su cuerpo, Elsa se arrodillo sobre él y continuó con agarrándolo del cuello.

-!Te dije que como la tocaras te iba a matar desgraciado¡ -dijo aplicando más presión, Hans intentaba que lo soltara, pero Elsa estaba realmente muy cabreada y iba a cumplir su amenaza, o lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque dos policías entraron en la habitación, uno de ellos corrió hacia Elsa e intentó apartarla de Hans, pero en el estado de nervios en el que estaba era mejor no tocarla, sin mirar siquiera quien era, le pego un codazo en la cara, rompiendo la nariz del policía, el compañero de este al verlo, fue hacia ellos y cogió a Elsa de la cintura y la aparto bruscamente, ella aun no se había dado cuenta que ahora mismo estaba peleándose con un policía, en su cabeza solo corría la imagen de Hans sobre Anna, fue a acercarse otra vez a Hans cuando la porra del policía choco contra su vientre para luego chocar contra la parte baja de su espalda, Elsa grito y se retorció en el suelo, aquel grito fue lo que saco a Anna del shock en el que había entrado, vio todo lo que pasaba pero lo veía como si fuera un sueño... no un sueño no una pesadilla, pero el grito de dolor de Elsa le recordó que era bien real.

Vio como el policía esposaba las manos de Elsa a su espalda y la sacaba de allí, también hicieron lo mismo con Hans, cuando quiso correr tras ellos Merida y Kristoff llegaron y se lo impidieron, ahora más que nunca había que mantener la calma y pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas. Merida de dio su sudadera para que se cubriera el pecho y bajaron las escaleras, vieron como el coche de policía se llevaba a Elsa. Otro agente se acerco a ellos y les dijeron que debían ir a comisaría a testificar, aquel agente no quiso decirle a Anna nada de lo que le iba a pasar a Elsa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos,**

 **De nuevo gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

 **No os hago sufrir más aquí tenéis la continuación.**

-¡Donde esta mi hermana! -grito Anna entrando en la comisaría.

-Señorita cálmese por favor -dijo una agente de cabello castaño -Soy la oficial Meg Strong, ¿quien es usted? y ¿quien es su hermana?

-Soy Anna Frozen la hermana de Elsa Frozen la han detenido hace poco -contestó Anna con un ataque de nervios.

-Bien cálmese señorita Frozen, ya le han tomado declaración a su hermana, ella está bien no se preocupe, ahora esta en una de las celdas, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí.

-¿Qué, porqué? Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

-Lo siento pero su hermana ha agredido a un agente y eso es un delito.

-Y ellos también la golpearon a ella.

-Lo sé y créame que tomaremos medidas al respecto, ahora por favor venga conmigo, usted también tiene que testificar, ¿quienes son ellos dos? -dijo señalando a Kristoff y Merida.

-Ellos también estaban en la fiesta.

-Bien, vosotros también tenéis que testificar, ahora vendrán a buscaros.

-Vale -dijeron los dos al unisono.

Anna caminó detrás de Meg, ella solo quería ver a Elsa y disculparse con ella, todo había sido su culpa, los golpes que había recibido, que la hubieran detenido, que tuviera que pasar la noche en una fría celda... todo era culpa suya, sin duda ver a su hermana esposada por su loca cabeza había marcado su frágil mente.

Meg la llevó a una sala bastante austera, solo había una mesa y dos sillas, las paredes completamente blancas y un espejo en una de ellas.

-Siéntese por favor, ¿quiere algo de beber? -dijo Meg.

-No, quiero ver a mi hermana.

-Primero tendrá que contestar a unas preguntas, lo siento pero es el protocolo.

-Está bien -cedió Anna.

-¿De que conoce a Hans Westergard?

-Lo conocí en el bar en el que trabajaba mi hermana.

-¿Es su pareja?

-Yo creía que sí, pero esta noche me ha demostrado que no.

-Según Hans esta noche vosotros dos estabais... bueno haciendo vuestras cosas y su hermana ha aparecido hecha una fiera y lo ha golpeado, ¿es eso cierto?

-No, si que es cierto que en un principio yo quería, es más yo comencé, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era lo que en realidad quería y cuando se lo dije el dijo que le daba igual, que lo íbamos a hacer por las buenas o por las malas, Elsa llegó justo a tiempo.

-¿Entonces ella lo golpeo?

-Sí, pero Hans también se defendió.

-De acuerdo, ¿su hermana y Hans tienen algún tipo de relación?

-Se conocen desde hace un tiempo, no se cuanto exactamente, él frecuenta mucho el bar donde trabajaba Elsa y bueno él un día también intentó violarla a ella.

-¿Comenzó una relación con un hombre el cual había intentado violar a su hermana? -preguntó Meg perpleja.

-Sí, yo... yo estaba muy enfadada con Elsa por cosas que no vienen al caso... y no la creí cuando me dijo lo que Hans le había intentado hacer, comencé a salir con él porque sabía que eso a Elsa le molestaría -dijo Anna cabizbaja.

-Entiendo...

-¿Qué le va a pasar a Elsa?

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible porque no le pase nada, ella solo te ha defendido, el problema es que ha agredido a un agente y bueno Hans viene de una familia con dinero y eso siempre es un problema.

-¿Hans se va a ir de rositas y mi hermana va a pagar simplemente por evitar que ese desgraciado me violara? -gritó Anna, no podía ser posible que eso pasara, Hans era el malo, Elsa solo la había defendido.

-No, no quiero decir eso, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que eso no pase.

-¿Puedo verla? -suplico Anna.

-Sí, pero tendrá que ser solo un momento.

-Vale gracias.

Mientras tanto Merida estaba siendo interrogada por el capitán John Smith, las preguntas no fueron muy diferentes a las que le habían hecho a Anna, tanto John como Meg estaban convencidos de que Elsa no era culpable, había actuado por defender a Anna, no hacer nada hubiera sido omisión de socorro y eso si que es un crimen, no obstante que Hans viniera de una familia adinerada suponía un gran problema. Pero Merida, siendo como es, no se iba a callar ni una.

-Elsa no ha hecho nada malo, no tenéis ningún derecho a mantenerla aquí durante más tiempo, usted sabe perfectamente que el culpable es Hans.

-Lo sé, pero eso no cambia el echo de que su amiga ha agredido a uno de mis agentes.

-Y ellos la golpearon a ella -dijo Merida enfadada.

-Estaban intentando reducirla.

-¿Reducirla? Se suponen que ellos saben técnicas para reducir a la gente, no liarse a palos con las porras, podían haberle hecho mucho daño.

-Mis hombres saben lo que hacen.

-¿De verdad? Yo creo que no señor capitán porque ningún policía debe agredir a una mujer de semejante manera y si usted no toma medidas al respecto lo haré yo, quiero el numero de placa del agente que golpeo a Elsa.

-Tranquila de ese agente ya me encargaré yo.

-Igualmente quiero el numero, para asegurarme de que se toman las medidas pertinentes, porque si no es así yo misma me voy a encargar de que ese hombre acabe en la cárcel por brutalidad policial y que usted acabe en la calle por ocultarlo, todos los medios de comunicación se van a enterar de que pasa en esta comisaría -amenazó Merida.

-Eso no será necesario, nosotros vamos a pasar por alto que Elsa golpeo a uno de mis agentes, hay que tener en cuenta el estado de nervios en el que estaba, es completamente normal que no pensara lo que hacía, así que no se preocupe por eso, lo importante aquí es el problema con el señor Hans Westergard.

-¿Qué problema hay con él? Es culpable.

-Sí, pero Elsa también lo ha agredido y cuando el padre de Hans llegue se va a liar una buena, no es la primera vez que detenemos a ese chico.

-Y encima sabéis que es problemático, no tenéis derecho a mantener a Elsa aquí durante toda la noche.

-Elsa se va a quedar aquí, le guste o no, es un modo de calmar un poco al padre de Hans y además debemos seguir las normas y lo siento pero es así. Pero confié en mi, mañana Elsa saldrá de aquí sin ningún tipo de problema y sin ningún delito sobre sus espaldas, simplemente estará fichada pero en su informe no constará ningún delito, ya que no ha cometido ninguno, y le aseguro que el agente que golpeo a su amiga será suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante un tiempo indefinido.

-Esta bien -dijo Merida más calmada.

Anna camino junto a Meg por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta blindada, al entrar se encontró con dos agentes más, tuvo que darles todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos, pendientes, anillos, collares y la cachearon. Después pasaron por otra puerta y llegaron a otro pasillo, a cada lado de este había una celda, en total eran diez, no todas estaban ocupadas, en las tres primeras habían dos hombres y una mujer, probablemente drogadictos supuso Anna, en la cuarta estaba Hans, pero por suerte él estaba tumbado de espaldas a la puerta y Anna no tuvo que verle la cara, pero el simple hecho de saber que estaban en la misma habitación le hizo sentir miedo. Las siguientes estaban vacías, hasta que llegó a la séptima celda, allí estaba Elsa, su hermana, acurrucada en el pequeño camastro, sin duda demasiado incomodo como para dormir, también de espaldas a la puerta.

-Frozen tienes visita -dijo Meg, al instante Elsa se levantó de un salto y miró a Anna durante un segundo antes de correr hacía las verjas. Meg les dejo algo de privacidad a las hermanas.

-Elsa -dijo Anna abrazando a su hermana a través de las rejas, uniendo sus cuerpos tanto como podían -lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad... yo... yo no quería -las lágrimas que había estado aguantando comenzaron a caer. Elsa acarició su pelo y su espalda.

-Tranquila no ha sido culpa tuya.

-Sí que lo ha sido, siempre hago las cosas mal y siempre te toca a ti pagar el precio, deberías haber dejado que me violara, en el fondo lo merezco -Elsa se aparto unos milímetros de Anna, lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos, ahueco sus mejillas y seco las lágrimas de Anna.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así, pasaría toda mi vida en una celda si con ello puedo evitar que te hagan el más mínimo daño -dijo Elsa sería pero a la vez con cariño. Anna se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de su hermana, con la pasión que las había dicho y sobre todo porque sabía que lo decía en serio.

-¿Te han echo mucho daño?

-No, estoy bien no te preocupes -Elsa sonrió para calmar a Anna.

-De verdad que yo no quería que pasara todo esto, yo... -el llanto le hacía difícil hablar.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, pero ¿porqué lo hiciste? -preguntó Elsa, necesitaba saber el porqué del comportamiento de su hermana.

-Os escuche a ti y a Merida esta mañana en tu habitación, no...no pude soportar que estuvieras con ella y además que me hubieras mentido.

-Anna... estábamos mirando una película -en ese momento Anna se sintió peor si era posible, ella había montado todo ese lio por haberse dejado llevar, por no haber pensado bien las cosas, por no hablar con Elsa antes de asegurar nada. La menor agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Soy … soy una inútil... -Elsa la obligó a mirarla de nuevo.

-No eres una inútil, simplemente sigues a tu corazón -dijo Elsa suave.

-Elsa... lo, lo que siento por ti... no puedo reprimirlo más, ocultarlo solo me esta llevando a...a cagarla cada vez más y más, te quiero Elsa -la rubia se quedó sorprendida pro la repentina declaración de Anna, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no iba a hacerle daño de nuevo a su hermana.

-Yo también te quiero -Anna volvió a ver esa mirada en Elsa, esa mirada llena de deseo y algo más que la rubia intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿De que modo? -dijo Anna juntando más sus cuerpos. Todo el cuerpo de Elsa temblaba, miro los labios de Anna y solo quería besarlos y Anna se dio cuenta de ello, pero quería escuchar a Elsa decirlo.

-Yo...yo...te quiero como...

-Se ha acabado el tiempo, lo siento Anna pero debes irte -dijo Meg, ajena al momento que había cortado.

-Solo un minuto más -rogó Anna.

-Vete a casa Anna, nos vemos mañana, dile a Merida que la llamaré cuando salga para que me venga a buscar.

-No...

-Vete -dijo Elsa alejándose de Anna.

Anna se dio por vencida y se fue con Meg, había estado tan cerca, tanto de que Elsa le confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos... y aunque ella estaba casi al cien por cien segura que su hermana se sentía igual que ella no quería hacerse ilusiones como la última vez.

Cuando volvió a la entrada de la comisaría Merida y Kristoff la estaban esperando, al momento los dos le preguntaron que como estaba Elsa, ella los calmó, Elsa estaba bien, le pidió a Kristoff si podía quedarse a dormir con él y le dijo a Merida que mañana fuera a buscar a Elsa y que en cuanto su hermana la llamara que le avisara para ir a su casa, quería ver a Elsa cuanto antes, tenían una conversación pendiente y esta vez Elsa no se iba a escapar.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kristoff ya era muy tarde, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de irse a dormir, aunque supieran que todo iba a ir bien aun estaban nerviosos por todo lo que había pasado. Al entrar Sven, el perro de Kristoff, se lanzo a ellos, Anna no dudo en comenzar a acariciarlo y jugar con él, era una pequeña distracción a todo el estrés de la noche, Anna nunca entendería porqué pero jugar con Sven siempre la calmaba, era como si ese perro supiera que ella necesitaba despejar su mente y por eso le hacia más caso a ella que ha Kristoff.

-Sven te quiere más a ti que a mi... -dijo Kristoff haciéndose el ofendido.

-Yo es que huelo mejor -contestó Anna acariciando las orejas del animal.

-Yo huelo a macho -Anna miro a Kristoff rodando los ojos y se puso a jugar con Sven de nuevo -¿quieres algo de beber?

-¿Tienes chocolate caliente?

-Sí, ahora mismo lo preparo.

Unos minutos más tarde Kristoff salió de la cocina con dos tazas, le ofreció una a Anna, que se había sentado en el sofá con Sven entre sus piernas y él se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

-¿Como estás? -preguntó Kristoff.

-Bueno ahora más tranquila.

-Ha sido una noche difícil.

-Sí, menos mal que Elsa vino, sino no se que hubiera pasado... estaba tan asustada Kristoff...

-Es normal que te asustaras, pero ese desgraciado no te hará más daño.

-Eso espero... pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿porqué Elsa apareció en la fiesta de repente?, y ¿como sabía donde estaba?

-Yo la llame.

-¿Porqué? -dijo Anna desconcertada.

-Porque sabía que si te acostabas con Hans te ibas a arrepentir y a mi no me hacías caso, así que la llamé a ella, que o por las buenas o por las malas iba a parar toda esa locura, aunque en ningún momento imagine que Hans fuera a forzarte.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Kirs, yo me he portado muy mal contigo esta noche, no... no me merecía que te preocuparas por mi.

-Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, eres mi mejor amiga, además las gracias dáselas a Elsa, ella ha sido la que se ha partido la cara por ti.

-Sí... siempre cuida de mi como si fuera su propia vida.

-Anna... esta claro que para Elsa tu eres su vida, siempre pensé de tu hermana como alguien fría y distante... pero contigo, contigo es diferente, cualquier cosa que sea referente a ti lo hace con tantas fuerzas... es admirable.

-No me la merezco -dijo Anna bajando la cabeza.

-Claro que te la mereces, habéis pasado una mala racha y aun no se los motivos que te han llevado a comportarte así con Elsa, pero ya vasta de lamentarse, ahora es momento de mirar hacia adelante y no cometer los errores del pasado.

-Tienes razón.

-Todos hemos aprendido algo esta noche, yo he aprendido que no debo enfadar a tu hermana, vaya ostias que pega la tía.

-Sí... puede ser muy tranquila pero no la enfades -dijo Anna riendo.

-Y mucho menos le hagas algo a su hermana pequeña.

-Es mi príncipe de brillante armadura -susurró Anna para si misma.

Siguieron charlando durante un rato, pero poco a poco el sueño fue haciendo mella en ellos.

Mientras tanto en la comisaría el capitán John Smith estaba discutiendo con el Sr Westergard, el padre de Hans.

-No voy a permitir que dejéis marchar a esa muchacha sin ningún castigo, ha golpeado a mi hijo, en su propia casa -dijo el padre de Hans.

-Su hijo ha intentado violar a su hermana, es completamente normal que haya actuado así.

-No me importa, la niña esa se lo busco, he hablando con mi hijo y ella primero lo calentó para luego decirle que no, eso es de zorras.

-Será de lo que quiera señor, pero eso no le da ningún derecho a su hijo de forzarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Si ustedes no toman medidas lo tendré que hacer yo -amenazó.

-Si se le ocurre hacerle algo a esas chicas le aseguro que no podrá librarse de su castigo Sr Westargard.

-Si la justicia no hace su trabajo tendré que tomarla por mi propia mano, buenas noches.

Sr Westergard era conocido por su gran fortuna, pero pocos sabían como la había conseguido, la manipulación, la extorsión, los métodos más bajos y ruines le habían convertido en uno de los hombres más poderosos del país y de ningún modo iba a permitir que una mujer golpeara a su hijo y saliera de rositas.

Meg se acercó a John ella había escuchado toda la conversación y sencillamente no iba a permitir que ese desgraciado le hiciera algo a las dos hermanas, ella había sido quien las había interrogado y pudo ver que Elsa solo pensó en defender a su hermana, en protegerla como cualquier otra hermana hubiera hecho, pero cuando hablo con Anna... pudo ver el amor incondicional que esta sentía por Elsa, pudo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de la pelirroja, Meg no quería que ninguna de las dos siguiera sufriendo, se les veía que ya lo habían pasado lo suficiente mal.

-John no podemos permitir que ese hombre les haga daño, ya han pasado por suficiente.

-Lo sé, ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo?

-Podemos poner una patrulla a vigilaras, para asegurarnos que no les pasa nada.

-No crees que se pondrán nerviosas si ven que una patrulla las sigue continuamente.

-Los agentes irían de paisanos, a veces no puedo creer que tu seas el capitán de esta comisaría.

-No puedo poner a una patrulla a vigilar a unas chicas por que sí.

-Lo haremos como disculpa por los golpes innecesarios que ha recibido esa chica, sabes que si no hacemos nada más tarde te sentirás culpable.

-Siempre consigues convencerme... esta bien, mañana les asignaré a dos agentes para que controlen que no pase nada.

-Gracias capitán -dijo Meg sonriendo.

Elsa aun no podía dormir, no era por los nervios, ni por el dolor de su cuerpo, ni siquiera por lo incomodo que era esa cama, si es que se le podía llamar cama, ella no podía dormir porque no podía dejar de pensar en Anna y en lo que había pasado. Hans había estado tan cerca de hacerle un daño irreparable, había estado a punto de destrozarle la vida a su pequeña hermana y a fin de cuentas, por su culpa, todo este lio lo había comenzado Elsa, si ella hubiera sido más valiente y hubiera enfrentado la situación como dios manda desde el principio, Anna nunca se había acerado a Hans y nada de lo que había pasado habría ocurrido. Y de nuevo había estado demasiado cerca de confesar sus sentimientos, ya no sabía que era lo mejor para Anna, ni lo mejor para ella, todo era demasiado difícil pero al menos se había quitado de encima un gran problema, un problema llamado Hans... ¿como iba a saber ella que los problemas con Hans acababan de comenzar?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos,**

 **Hoy actualizo un poco tarde pero el día a sido realmente muy raro...**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Elsa despertó no sabía si había dormido mucho o poco, era difícil saber la hora, no tenia reloj y no entraba nada de luz natural en esa celda, tampoco podía guiarse por si había descansado, su cuerpo estaba más agotado que por la noche, ahora que toda la adrenalina había desaparecido del todo se dio cuenta del verdadero dolor en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Se sentó en el camastro e hizo crujir sus extremidades aliviando un poco la tensión, suspiró y se quedó mirando la puerta de su celda, rogando por que alguien viniera a buscarla ya y salir de ese lugar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que la oficial Meg llegó para sacarla de allí.

-Buenos días Elsa, podrás irte dentro de poco, antes tengo que hacerte unas últimas preguntas -dijo abriendo puerta.

-Buenos días oficial.

-Puedes llamarme Meg, ven vamos a mi despacho.

Elsa caminó junto con Meg, cuando paso delante de la celda en la que estaba Hans prefirió no mirar, sabía que en cuanto lo volviera a ver no iba a poder contenerse.

Sin duda el despacho de Meg era mucho más agradable que la sala de interrogatorios, la oficial se sentó en su silla y le indicó a Elsa que se sentará en la que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

-Me he tomado la libertad de traerte un café con leche -sonrió Meg entregándole un vaso de plástico, el típico café de maquina, no era lo mejor del mundo pero se agradecía después de una noche sin apenas dormir.

-Gracias, estaba deseando tomarme uno.

-Bien Elsa intentaré hacer esto lo más rápido posible, estoy segura de que estás deseando irte a tu casa.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Vale, lo primero es ¿quieres denunciar al policía que te pego?

-No, quiero acabar ya con este tema, además que yo estaba fuera de mi, quizá si yo hubiera sido el policía hubiera actuado igual.

-Como tu quieras, agradezco tu amabilidad, nosotros tampoco vamos a hacer constar en tu ficha que golpeaste a un guardia.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porque darlas. Lo otro que te quería comentar es si quieres poner una orden de alejamiento a Hans, esto no se lo comenté ayer a tu hermana, estaba demasiado nerviosa solo quería verte y fue difícil hablar con ella.

-Es normal que estuviera así, pasaron demasiadas cosas en un momento.

-Mucho que procesar para una chica tan joven, pero bueno dime, ¿quieres ponerle una orden de alejamiento?

-¿Así me aseguraría de que no le hará más daño a Anna?

-Sí.

-Entonces sí.

-De acuerdo, pues tendrás que firmarme unos papeles y te podrás ir.

-Vale, pero ¿qué va a pasar con Hans? ¿lo vais a dejar libre?

-Desgraciadamente sí, su padre ha pagado para que lo pongamos en libertad, ya sabes, quien paga manda -explicó Meg resignada.

-Eso no debería ser así.

-Lo sé, pero te prometo que no os va a pasar nada más a ti y a tu hermana, si él se salta la orden de alejamiento la cosa ya será más sería ya que habrá desobedecido la orden de un juez y quizá ya el dinero no lo puede salvar.

-Esperemos que no se la salte y nos deje tranquilas.

-Yo también, venga vamos a hacer el papeleo que te debes de estar muriendo de ganas de irte de aquí.

Meg ya tenía los papeles preparados, estaba segura de que Elsa iba a querer poner la orden, así que solo tuvieron que acabar de rellenarlos y firmarlos. Después le entregaron a Elsa todas sus pertenencias y por fin pudo marcharse, llamó a Merida para que la viniera a buscar, le supo un poco mal ya que la pelirroja estaba durmiendo, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, pero a Merida no le importó, le hubiera dado igual que fueran las seis de la mañana, lo importante era que Elsa ya era libre. Elsa no esperó mucho rato, quince minutos más tarde pudo ver la moto de su amiga acercarse. Se saludaron rápidamente y pusieron rumbo a casa de Elsa, las dos tenían ganas de verse, pero también sabían que había una persona en especial que se moría por ver a Elsa, así que quisieron llegar a casa cuanto antes mejor.

Al llegar a casa vieron a Anna, Kristoff y Sven esperándolos en la puerta, Elsa apenas había podido quitarse el casco que su hermana ya la estaba abrazando, esta vez sin rejas de por medio, cada centímetro de su cuerpo unido, pudiendo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la otra sin nada de por medio, ese abrazo alivió un poco el dolor del cuerpo de la mayor y alegró el corazón de la menor.

-Vamos -dijo Elsa entrelazando sus dedos con los de Anna.

Cuando estuvieron dentro lo primero que hizo Elsa fue darse una ducha y vestirse con ropa cómoda. Mientras tanto los chicos prepararon un desayuno bien rico, Anna había decidido que hoy era un día para mimar a Elsa, después del desayuno los chicos se instalaron en la sala de estar, Kristoff se sentó en la alfombra jugando con Sven, Merida en la butaca, Anna en el sofá y Elsa tumbada en el mismo sofá con las piernas sobre su hermana. Elsa les contó sobre la orden de alejamiento, todos se quedaron más tranquilos al saber que Hans ya no podría molestarlas más, después bromearon un poco sobre los puños de hierro de Elsa y finalmente como todas las conversaciones en las que ella estaba incluida el tema fue ella y todas las locuras que había hecho, Elsa se encargo de avergonzarla con sus chiquilladas de cuando era pequeña y Kristoff de las de cuando era más grandecita, ninguno podía dejar de reír, incluida Anna, estaba feliz de estar así, tranquila sin que nadie los molestara, con dos grandes amigos y su hermana a su lado pasando un buen rato, pero lo mejor era ver a Elsa riendo, como si en realidad no hubiera pasado la noche en una celda, como si no hacía menos de veinticuatro horas la habían golpeado, como si ella no hubiera hecho la cosa más absurda de toda su vida... en aquel momento todo era perfecto y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Poco a poco el cansancio fue haciendo mella en Elsa y se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta. Los chicos siguieron charlando, pero poco a poco Anna fue descolgándose de la conversación, había algo más importante en lo que centrar su atención, no podía dejar de mirar a Elsa, "para que quiero un príncipe azul si tengo en casa a una reina" pensó Anna acariciando las piernas de Elsa. Al final los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación eran los ruidos absurdos que Merida le hacía a Sven, Kristoff también acabó desviando su atención, este a Anna, durante varios minutos admirando su belleza, pero luego algo en su mente hizo "CLICK" ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? Anna no miraba a Elsa como a una hermana, los ojos de la pelirroja miraban a la rubia con... con amor, pero un amor diferente al de dos hermanas, aunque también había pasión, deseo... incluso lujuria, era la misma mirada que él había anhelado durante los últimos meses, de repente muchas cosas cobraron sentido, el comportamiento de Anna en las últimas semanas había sido el de alguien celoso, nadie en su sano juicio un día esta gritando a los cuatro vientos que tiene la mejor hermana del mundo y al día siguiente dice que es la peor persona del mundo, pero también el comportamiento sobre protector de Elsa tenía más sentido. Kristoff se quedó mirando a las hermanas y aunque le doliera en el fondo hacían una buena pareja y a fin de cuentas él solo quería la felicidad de Anna, así que, solo pudo sonreír y desearles lo mejor.

En la comisaría el capitán Jhon Smith había seleccionado a las personas perfectas para el trabajo, uno era Adan, un viejo amigo suyo, ex marine y uno de los mejores en el uso de armas de fuego y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el segundo candidato fue Mulan ex SEAL la mejor francotiradora de su promoción y experta en combates con cuchillo. Con ellos dos al cuidado de las chicas era imposible que cualquiera se acercara a ellas y no solo por su experiencia, los dos estaban curtidos en mil batallas, pero lo mejor fue que Jhon les suministro con el mejor equipamiento, el más rápido y potente de los vehículos que disponían, además de estar completamente blindado disponía de toda la tecnología necesaria para tener a las chicas bien controladas, pero la palma se la llevaba el armamento, Adan llevaba una Widley 475 Magnum y Mulan una H&M MK23 Mod 0 con silenciador y mirilla láser, además de sus cuchillos. Jhon les informo de la situación y que debían estar al tanto de ellas en todo momento, pero siempre con la máxima precaución ya que ellas no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando y era mejor que continuará así. Les dieron fotografías de las chicas y la dirección de estas y sin esperar mucho comenzaron su misión.

En otra parte de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo otra misión, esta la venganza de los Westergard, ellos habían contratado a sus matones habituales, dos hermanos que a simple vista parecían tener más músculo que cerebro, no era una afirmación del todo errónea, no obstante eran un pelín más avispados de lo que se podía esperar, nunca fallaban en sus trabajos siempre y cuando el pago fuera suficiente. Ha ellos simplemente se les pudo informar de la dirección de las chicas y un poco la apariencia física de cada una. El primer encargo fue mostrarle a la pelirroja que con Hans no se juega.

El día continuó sin problemas, comieron todos juntos y después miraron una película, Elsa se volvió a quedar dormida como era de esperar. Ya se iba haciendo tarde y Kristoff y Merida decidieron irse a su casa dejando a Anna y a Elsa solas. Anna se quedó durante unos minutos de pie delante de su hermana, sabía que tenía que despertarla o no dormiría durante toda la noche de modo que inclino sobre ella e intentó despertarla.

-Vamos Elsa despierta sino no vas a dormir esta noche -pero Elsa solo le dio la espalda acurrucándose más en el sofá, por el movimiento la camiseta se le subió un poco dejando a la vista la gran contusión de su espalda, Anna miró con tristeza la marca, pero se había prometido a si misma que hoy iba a ser un buen día así que intento que no le afectara y volvió a intentarlo- venga no me obligues a tirarte agua por encima -Elsa se volvió a girar, esta vez mirando a Anna con un solo ojo, la atrapo del brazo y la tiro al sofá junto con ella, inmovilizándola con sus brazos y piernas para que no pudiera escaparse

-No serías capaz -murmuro contra el cabello de Anna.

-Sí sería capaz, pero me tienes aquí atrapada con tu abrazo de koala -la rubia solo estrecho más su agarre y se dispuso a continuar durmiendo. Anna quedó unos minutos en silencio, en verdad se estaba muy bien así, hacía mucho que no se abrazaba con Elsa de ese modo, de una forma tan intima, esa situación le recordó que su hermana aun no le había contestado a la pregunta que le hizo anoche y probablemente está era la mejor situación para hacerlo -Elsa...-susurró contra el pecho de la rubia.

-Mmmm -contestó más dormida que despierta.

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta de anoche -dijo con timidez, Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par, ahora si que estaba despierta, pero aun así no soltó a Anna.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿De que modo me quieres? -preguntó soltándose un poco del abrazo para poder mirala.

-Te quiero Anna, que más da el modo.

-Para mi es importante, por favor, dímelo no importa si me haces daño con tu contestación, quiero la verdad para poder quedarme tranquila -Elsa suspiró y acarició la espalda de Anna, esta vez no iba a ser cobarde.

-Anna... mi contestación a esa pregunta no te va a hacer daño, lo que te hará daño es lo que diré después.

-No te entiendo -y Elsa no pudo seguir guardando sus sentimientos.

-Te quiero, más que a nada en este mundo, eres mi vida entera y haría cualquier cosa por ti, sin duda te quiero como mucho más que una hermana, pero... por mucho que el sentimiento sea mutuo, no podemos hacer nada -Anna sintió como todas las heridas de su corazón sanaban para volverse a abrir.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque somos hermanas y debes entender que por mucho que queramos estar juntas eso no esta bien, por mucho que nos queramos... nadie va a aceptar un amor como el nuestro, tu tienes un gran futuro por delante y a mi lado no vas a poder ser feliz.

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-Si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy.

-Mi felicidad eres tu... vamos Elsa... se nos ha negado la felicidad durante demasiado tiempo, a ti más que ha mi, todo empezó cuando mamá y papá murieron, luego tu renunciaste a tu sueño de ser arquitecta solo por cuidar de mi, has estado estos últimos años trabajando de sol a sol, sin un momento para ti... no renuncies también al amor por que crees que será lo mejor para mi.

-No lo creo, lo sé.

-También creíste que no decirme que me querías era lo mejor y mira todo lo que ha pasado, no digo que todo haya sido tu culpa, no, casi toda ha sido mía por no pensar, pero la tuya ha sido por pensar demasiado. Yo llevó mucho tiempo pensando en lo que siento por ti y sé que es algo correcto, algo que se siente tan bien no puede estar mal, así que por una vez no pienses y haz lo que tu corazón te diga -sin duda tenía su parte de razón en lo que decía, pero las dudas aun persistían en su mente, Anna acarició la mejilla de Elsa intentando calmarla un poco -deja de pensar y haz lo que tu corazón te grita -y eso hizo Elsa, iba a luchar por su felicidad y cualquiera que se atreviera a cuestionarla se las vería con ella, porque a fin de cuentas no le hacen daño a nadie. Elsa beso a Anna, un beso que a ambas les hizo olvidar todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que habían pasado, un beso en el que se mostraron todo lo que sentían, nada que ver con el primero que se dieron, aquel fue dado en un momento de duda, de tensión, en un momento en el que ninguna de las dos sabía bien bien porqué se besaban, ahora las dos lo tenían bien claro.

-Esto es una locura -dijo Elsa separándose unos milímetros.

-Yo soy la experta en locuras, así que deja que te guie -contestó su hermana reanudando el beso.

Merida acababa de aparcar su moto, hoy había podido ver como la relación entre las dos hermanas estaba completamente sanada, aun tenía dudas de si podrían estar juntas, pero ver a Elsa tan feliz le había hecho sentir también feliz a ella, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su edificio cuando escucho un ruido extraño a sus espaldas.

-¿Hola? -pero no podía ver nada, ya era de noche así que no era muy fácil ver que había a su alrededor. Continuó caminando con calma, seguramente se lo había imaginado ella, pero esta vez el ruido se escucho más cerca -Si hay alguien por ahí no tiene gracia -dijo con molesta, pero esa molestia cambió al más puro terror cuando vio a un hombre acercarse a ella, alto, musculoso, pelirrojo y con una cicatriz en la mejilla, Merida quiso correr pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con otro hombre, muy parecido al otro, pero este tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue golpear a aquel hombre con su casco así que eso hizo, el grandote cayo al suelo Merida saltó sobre él y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero el otro hombre la agarro del pelo y la tiro a sus brazos, con una mano le tapo la boca y con la otra inmovilizo los brazos.

-Tranquila pelirroja, nos lo vamos a pasar bien los tres juntos.

La arrastraron a un callejón, allí el mismo hombre que la tenía sujeta mantuvo su agarre y el otro comenzó a golpearla, ella no entendía que pasaba, quienes eran esos hombres, porqué le hacían eso, no le habían pedido dinero ni nada, simplemente la estaban golpeando porque si. Después de un buen rato golpeándola Merida no sabía donde estaba, todo a su alrededor era una falta de definición, solo sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el ardor en sus costillas, entonces uno de los hombres habló

-Bueno Anna espero que hayas aprendido la lección, aunque aun nos falta un último tema por tocar -la tiraron al suelo y el que la había estado sujetando se desabrocho el cinturón, ella hizo lo único que podía hacer en un momento así, gritar, gritó con todas sus fuerzas por ayuda, aunque solo fueron dos palabras antes de que una patada le sacara todo el aire de los pulmones, aunque gracias a dios alguien escuchó sus gritos.

-Vosotros que os creéis que estáis haciendo -chilló una voz extrañamente familiar, los dos hombres, aunque sabían que podían con él, no querían arriesgarse a que alguien más hubieran escuchado los gritos de socorro de la pelirroja, de modo que salieron corriendo. El mismo hombre que los había espantado se acercó a ella -Merida...-dijo Kristoff sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Kris...-

-Tranquila Merida te voy a sacar de aquí -aseguró el rubio. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el cuerpo magullado de la pelirroja, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo la levanto en brazos, Merida se aferró a su jersey y puso la cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias -susurró intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No tienes que darlas -y esta vez Kristoff sintió algo muy diferente a todo lo que había sentido en su vida, cuando él abrazaba a Anna se sentía fuerte, pero tener a Merida entre sus brazos le hizo sentir la obligación, no, el deseo de protegerla, de mantenerla siempre a su lado, de volver a sentir el calor de ese cuerpo, sin duda este sentimiento ya venía de algo más, hacía poco que conocía a esa chica, pero sin duda la su inteligencia, su sentido del humor, su valentía le habían llamado la atención y ahora tenerla así entre sus brazos fue lo único que lo hizo falta para acabar de darse cuenta de que Anna no era la pelirroja de sus sueños.

Elsa y Anna continuaron con su sesión de besos, no pasaron de eso, simples y puros besos ya eran suficiente como para hacerlas sentir en el paraíso, no obstante sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y ciertas partes de su cuerpo le pedían a gritos que fueran a algo más, pero ninguna de las dos quería ceder esta vez, la primera fueron demasiado rápido y les costó muy caro, esta vez Anna esperaría para asegurarse de que Elsa no se echaba atrás, y Elsa lo hacía por respeto a su hermana, iba a dejar que ella llevara las riendas en la relación. El teléfono de Anna comenzó a vibrar desde su bolsillo, Elsa pegó un respingo ya que la pierna de su hermana estaba entre las suyas.

-¿No lo coges? -dijo Elsa contra sus labios.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer -sonrió volviendo a besar a Elsa, un minuto pudo continuar ese beso, ya que esta vez fue el de Elsa el que sonó -mira a ver quien es...-dijo Anna medio enfadada porque les habían cortado el momento.

-¿Kristoff? -preguntó afirmo Elsa, era extraño que él las llamara, se habían visto todo él día, así que decidió contestar -Dime Kristoff.

-Elsa tenéis que venir al hospital.

-¿Hospital? -cuestionó Elsa sentándose.

-Alguien le ha dado una paliza a Merida.

-!Qué¡... enseguida vamos -Elsa corto la llamada y fue corriendo a su habitación, Anna detrás de ella sin saber que pasaba, solo había escuchado hospital y eso nunca es bueno.

-Elsa ¿espera qué pasa? -dijo Anna entrando en la habitación de Elsa, esta ya se estaba cambiando.

-Coge las llaves del coche, tenemos que ir al hospital, alguien le ha dado una paliza a Meriada.

-¿Porqué?

-No lo sé, venga vamos date prisa.

Un minuto más tarde las dos hermanas iban camino del hospital, sin entender porqué alguien le habría hecho algo así a Merida...

Con lo bien que había ido el día.

 **Por si no ha quedado del todo claro, los dos matones que contrata Westergard son los bandidos de Rapunzel, los hermanos gemelos que quieren matar a Eugin, hubiera dicho los nombres pero no tengo ni idea de si los dicen en la peli y si los dicen no me acuerdo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Con el corazón encogido las hermanas entraron en el hospital, lo primero que vieron fue a un Kristoff con la angustia grabada a fuego en su rostro, tenía rastros de sangre en la camisa y en las manos.

-!Kristoff¡

-Chicas -el rubio se abrazo a las hermanas con fuerza, estas pudieron notar como el cuerpo del grandullón temblaba por los nervios.

-Tranquilo Kris -dijo Anna acariciando su espalda.

-No puedo calmarme, no os podéis imaginar como la han dejado.

-¿Ha dicho ya algo el médico? -preguntó Elsa.

-Aun no... -quedaron unos minutos en silencio, ellas querían preguntarle que había pasado pero no se atrevían, antes de nada Kristoff necesitaba calmarse. Pasados unos minutos Kristoff suspiro profundamente y volvió a sentarse -supongo que querréis saber que ha pasado.

-Cuéntanoslo cuando estés listo.

-Tranquila Elsa estoy bien, solo un poco nervioso. Veréis cuando llegué a casa fui a darle una vuelta a Sven, él de repente comenzó a correr y me llevó hasta la moto de Merida, a unos cuantos pasos vi su casco en el suelo, sabía que era el de ella porque me fije que tenía la pegatina del arco, tenía la visera rota y en ese momento me imagine lo peor, me puse a correr como un loco intentando encontrarla pero no había manera hasta que escuche a una mujer gritando por ayuda, al instante supe que era ella... corrí hasta un callejón y la vi tirada en el suelo y dos hombres en frente de ella, no pude verles la cara estaba muy oscuro... les grite y ellos salieron corriendo fui hacía Merida y... tenía la cara llena de sangre, le costaba respirar, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, la cogí en brazos y la traje aquí, ha pasado ya media hora y no me dicen nada, esto es desesperante.

-Tranquilo seguro que esta bien llegaste a tiempo, Merida es una chica fuerte y ya sabes que en los hospitales las cosas van despacio, hay que ser paciente seguro que dentro de poco nos dicen algo -dijo Anna para intentar calmar a Kristoff, aunque ni ella misma se creía que Merida fuera a estar bien.

-No... tu no la has visto, esos cabrones...-masculló Kristoff.

-No vale la pena seguir haciéndote mala sangre Kristoff, ahora lo importante es mantener la calma por Merida.

-Lo sé Elsa, pero... tu no has visto lo que yo he visto.

-Sé que ver a Merida así te ha dejado marcado pero no debes permitir que la rabia te consuma, a Merida le gusta el Kristoff alegre.

Kristoff asintió y se desplomo en la silla, Elsa tenía razón dejarse llevar por la ira no iba a ayudar a Merida y solo iba a hacer de la espera peor, poco a poco intentó calmarse, consiguió disipar la furia pero los nervios solo crecían a mediada que pasaban los minutos, minutos que pacían segundos, ¿Porqué demonios tardaban tanto en decir algo? Si tardan tanto es que Merida estaba peor de lo que él creía. Las chicas estaban en el mismo estado que Kristoff, aunque lo disimulaban mejor, puede que ellas no hubieran visto como estaba su amiga, pero tan solo con lo que Kristoff les había contado tenían suficiente, también estaba el hecho de que no les gustaban los hospitales, la última vez que recibieron la llamada de un hospital fue por el accidente de sus padres y la última vez que estuvieron en una sala de espera fue para que el doctor les dijera que sus padres habían muerto, intentaron no pensar en ello y esta vez tenían la esperanza de que el doctor saliera con buenas noticias, Merida era demasiado fuerte como para ser derrotada por dos tontos. Los tres se preguntaban el porqué de la paliza, los tres creían que esos hombres habían intentado atracarla y ella se había resistido.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde una doctora apareció.

-Acompañantes de Merida Dunbroch -los tres saltaron de sus asientos y fueron hacía la doctora.

-Nosotros -dijeron a la vez.

-Tranquilos chicos, vuestra amiga esta bien, le hemos dado puntos en la ceja izquierda, tiene varias contusiones en el rostro y torso y algunas costillas rotas, pero nada grave, solo necesitará mucho reposo, esta noche se quedará aquí, no le conviene mucho traqueteo en este momento, pero mañana que estará más descansada podrá irse a casa.

-¿Podemos verla? -preguntó Kristoff.

-Bueno dejaré que paséis los tres pero solo un momento, luego uno puede pasar la noche aquí si quiere, aunque ella ahora esta dormida, le hemos dado unos calmantes para el dolor y no ha tardado en dormirse.

-Esta bien, gracias doctora.

La doctora los llevó hasta una habitación, allí por fin pudieron ver a su amiga, desde luego verla en ese estado no era algo fácil, pero al menos seguía respirando y se iba a poner bien. Estuvieron discutiendo sobre quien se iba a quedar con Merida durante toda la noche, Elsa insistía en quedarse ella ya que la pelirroja había estado a su lado en momentos difíciles, pero Kristoff también quería quedarse con ella, al final el chico gano la discusión argumentando que después de que Elsa hubiera pasado la noche anterior en una celda era mejor que hoy durmiera en su casa y no en una incomoda silla de hospital, de mala gana Elsa acepto y se marcho del hospital con Anna, prometiendo que ha primera hora de la mañana estarían allí de nuevo. Kristoff no soltó la mano de Merida en ningún momento.

Apenas había salido el sol que Merida se fue despertando poco a poco, lo primero que pudo sentir fue el dolor en sus cotillas, pero también pudo sentir una calidez reconfortante en su mano, abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder enfocar bien su vista y saber de donde provenía ese calor, vio a Kristoff dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y la mano de él y la suya entrelazadas, una pequeña sonrisa escapo de los labios de la pelirroja, recordó lo segura y protegida que se sintió en los brazos del rubio, era un sentimiento extraño a ella nunca le había hecho falta que alguien cuidara de ella, pero no obstante nadie es invencible, a todos nos gusta que alguien nos mime de vez en cuando y sobretodo que alguien nos haga sentir seguros, y así se sintió Merida junto a Kristoff. Con su mano libre acarició el cabello del chico y este despertó al instante, no había conseguido un sueño profundo estaba más pendiente de cualquier movimiento de la chica antes dormida.

-Merida -dijo Kristoff sonriendo.

-Kris -hasta ahora Merida no se había dado cuenta de lo seca que tenía la boca.

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien, un poco dolorida, pero tranquilo yo soy fuerte como un oso.

-Me tenías tan preocupado...-a Kristoff se le estaba haciendo difícil no llorar.

-Tranquilo estoy bien, en dos días me tendrás jugando con Sven otra vez.

-Mejor esperaremos más de dos días.

-Ya veremos -contestó sonriendo. Sus manos seguían unidas e inconscientemente, Merida comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano del chico con su pulgar, Kristoff sujeto su mano con más fuerza, sonrió a la chica de forma nerviosa, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, simplemente se estaban mirando a los ojos y ninguno entendía que eran todas esas cosas extrañas pero a la vez placenteras que sentían. Finalmente fue Merida quien rompió el silencio -Gracias por salvarme.

-No tienes porque darlas, fue un placer.

-¿Es a caso un hobby tuyo ir por ahí rescatando a damiselas en apuros?

-La verdad es que no, pero por ti lo volvería a hacer, sin importarme cuantos villanos tuviera que enfrentarme.

-Que tonto eres...dijo riendo.

-Lo digo en serio -replicó firmemente. Merida miro de nuevo esos ojos castaños, antes en ellos se podía apreciar el nerviosismo, ahora solo vio determinación, ¿de qué? Se preguntó ella, esa cuestión fue respondida al instante cuando él comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, la pelirroja no sabía como reaccionar, es cierto que el chico le había llamado la atención pero no quería que él hiciera eso por lo que había pasado, se quería asegurar de que él en realidad se sentía atraído por ella y no estaba condicionado por haberla visto en ese estado y ella no quería hacerlo en ese momento por el mismo motivo. Pero todas esas dudas se disiparon cuando sus labios conectaron, fue un instante, efímero, pero sin duda suficiente para aclarar todas las preguntas que se acumulaban en su cabeza.

El momento era perfecto, no había una palabra que pudiera describirlo mejor, pero lo malo de las coas perfectas es que suelen llegar a su fin, y esta llegó con el nombre de mamá o señora Elionor, la cual entró en la habitación un tanto exaltada, Kristoff se separó de ella en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Merida mi cielo ¿Como estas? -preguntó su madre ahuecando sus mejillas e inspeccionando todas las heridas.

-Estoy bien mamá no te preocupes.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Te dije que no vinieras a vivir a este pueblo y tu cabezota como eres no me hiciste caso.

-Estoy bien, Kristoff me protegió y no paso nada que tengamos que lamentar, así que no hagas de esto un drama -dijo Merida un poco molesta, su madre siempre solía sacar las cosas de quicio.

-¿Drama? Merida es que no lo entiendes, eres mi una hija, la única chica, antes de que me vengas con que tienes tres hermanos, es normal que me ponga un poco nerviosa si me dicen que estas en el hospital y tienes suerte de que tu padre no se haya enterado.

-¿Y tú como te has enterado? -quiso saber Merida.

-Tengo mis fuentes -la misma respuesta que daba a muchas de las preguntas de Merida, pues la pelirroja no sabía como su madre podía enterarse de todo -pero eso da igual, he hablado con el medico y dice que ya puedes marcharte, así que vístete y vendrás conmigo a casa.

-¿A casa?, ¿Qué casa?

-La nuestra por supuesto, no voy a premitir que sigas viviendo aquí sola.

-No estoy sola, he hecho buenos amigos aquí y no quiero perderlos.

-Merida esto no es discutible, vendrás conmigo.

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que paso la última vez que me obligaste a hacer algo que no quería? -dijo enfadada, Elionor suspiro, no quería repetir los errores del pasado.

-No cielo, no es necesario ya lo recuerdo yo todos los días y aun me culpo de ello, pero entiende que estoy preocupada por ti -explicó en un tono suave para calmar a su hija.

-Lo entiendo mamá, pero yo ya he empezado una vida aquí, no puedes estar siempre protegiéndome, además que aquí ya tengo a gente que me cuida, él -dijo señalando a Kristoff -fue quien me salvó, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, sé que para ti habrá sido un gran golpe recibir una llamada así, nunca es agradable que un hijo este en el hospital, pero bueno tienes que entender que ya no soy esa niña que se escondía bajo tu falta en los días de tormenta.

-Lo sé...-dijo resignada.

Después de ese acalorado momento pasaron a las presentaciones con Kristoff, a los pocos minutos Elsa y Anna aparecieron, los tres tuvieron que verse sometidos a un interrogatorio por parte de Elionor, si iba a dejar que su hija se quedara en ese pueblo se iba a asegurar de que estaba en buena compañía y la verdad quedo más que satisfecha, sin duda los amigos que había encontrado su hija eran buenas personas y sobre todo se preocupaban por ella. Elionor también quiso saber algo sobre los que atacaron a su hija, Merida solo les pudo decir que no sabía que querían ya que no le habían pedido dinero ni nada, que simplemente la habían golpeado, los únicos detalles que pudo dar sobre la apariencia de los hombres fue que eran altos, pelirrojos y que uno llevaba un parche en un ojo, su madre se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos y una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, sabía perfectamente quienes eran, pero no sabía qué motivo podían tener los Westergard para enviar a sus matones a su hija. El dato que a Elionor le faltaba era que esos matones no iban en busca de Merida, sino de Anna, pero su hija en ese momento no recordó cuando uno de ellos la llamó Anna, quizá si lo hubiera recordado muchas lágrimas se hubieran evitado.

Cuando el medico le dio el alta a Merida su madre se marcho de nuevo a su casa, eso extraño a su hija ya que esperaba tener que aguantar a su madre durante todo el día, pero Elionor dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Así que sin una madre pesada de por medio los chicos decidieron ir todos a casa de Merida y pasar el día juntos, aunque a mediados de la tarde Elsa se dio cuenta de que entre su amiga y el rubio había algo y de algún modo sentía como si sobraran en esa casa, estaba claro que querían pasar un rato juntos, después de comer decidió que era momento de marcharse así que formando una escucha que ninguno creyó se fue de allí junto con Anna, aprovechando que ya estaban en el coche fueron a dar una vuelta y acabaron en el centro comercial.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Westergard los dos gemelos se estaban llevando una buena reprimenda por parte del patriarca de la familia.

-Sois un par de inútiles, ¿no sabéis seguir unas simples instrucciones o qué? Y además habéis tenido que golpear a la hija de Elionor Dumbroch... sabéis que esa mujer lleva pisándome los talones desde hace años, como se enteré que he tenido algo que ver con lo que le ha pasado a su hija estoy muerto par de idiotas -gritó el .

-Disculpe señor pero seguimos al pie de la letra las instrucciones, fuimos a por la chica pelirroja que salió de la casa que usted nos dijo.

-Pero esa no era Anna, de verdad pensasteis que Anna era la única chica pelirroja del planeta.

-No era solo el pelo, también tenía los ojos azules y más o menos del tamaño que nos dijo.

-Dios... mirad os voy a dar una segunda oportunidad y más os vale hacerlo bien, olvidaros de darle un susto a la pequeña, quiero que vayáis a por las dos y esta vez algo definitivo, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

-Sí señor.

-Ah y que parezca un accidente.

-Sí señor.

Elsa y Anna estaban pasando un día perfecto, los nervios de la noche anterior habían desaparecido al ver que Merida estaba bien, tendría que pasar un tiempo hasta que las contusiones se marcharan y sus costillas sanaran pero era la Merida de alegre de siempre, por otro lado el día era perfecto, aunque fuera un día lluvioso, porque de algún modo estaban teniendo algo parecido a una primera cita, habían ido a los recreativos, donde Anna le dio una paliza a Elsa en el futbolin y Elsa venció a Anna en el billar, más tarde Elsa invitó a Anna a comer un helado y pasearon por los largos pasillos cogidas de la mano, pero hubo un momento que Elsa se vio arrastrada por su hermana, ya que comenzó a correr en dirección a la tienda de mascotas, allí vieron una caja llenas de cachorros de gato, pero hubo uno en especial que les llamó la atención, un ruso azul, con un pelaje entre negro y gris y ojos verdes, al instante Anna se enamoro del animal.

-Porfi Elsa, nos lo tenemos que quedar -rogo Anna con su mejor expresión de cachorro.

-No Anna, no podemos tener un gato.

-Pero porque no, mira no cuestan dinero, se regalan -dijo señalando el cartel junto a los bebes.

-Igualmente mantener a un animal cuesta mucho dinero, hay que vacunarlos, comprarles comida, la tierra para que hagan sus cosas... quizá más adelante si podamos tener uno -explico Elsa, le costo negarse con Anna poniendo esos ojitos, pero no era el momento para tener a un animal en casa.

-Esta bien... -dijo Anna sin poder ocultar pena.

-Tranquila más adelante te prometo que tendremos un gato, un perro, un pájaro, un conejo y todos los animales que quieras.

-¿En serió? -preguntó emocionada.

-No, solo podrás tener uno.

-Como te gusta meterte conmigo -dijo con el ceño fruncido aparentando estar enfadada, comenzó a caminar alejándose de Elsa, pero su hermana mayor la atrapo de la cintura y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Solo es que me encanta ver esa carita de enfadada -susurró en su oído.

-Eres una tonta...-dijo intentando evitar sonreír.

Y así pasaban la tarde las chicas, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, actuando como siempre habían querido hacer, siendo libres por una vez en años, totalmente ajenas a cuatro personas que seguían sus pasos muy de cerca, dos velando por su seguridad, los otros dos todo lo contrario.

Los gemelos vieron como las chicas iban a salir del centro comercial, tenían que evitarlo como pudieran, aun no habían puesto en marcha su plan y necesitaban distraerlas cuanto antes. Ellos ya tenían un plan perfectamente organizado, pero reconocieron a uno de los escoltas de las chicas, Adan, se habían enfrentado a él en varias ocasiones y sabían que no podían seguir con el plan original con Adan cerca de las chicas así que tuvieron que cambiar de planes, aunque era arriesgado lo que habían pensado era lo único que podían hacer si querían acabar ya con el tema.

Mientras uno puso en marcha el plan el otro fue tras las chicas, dejo que salieran del edificio y les cortó el paso en medio del parking.

-¿Vais a alguna parte señoritas? -Elsa por instinto puso a Anna detrás de ella, se quedó mirando a ese hombre y su cuerpo se congelo, el cabello pelirrojo, alto y... el parche en el ojo, tenía que ser el mismo hombre que había atacado a Merida.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -dijo fríamente.

-No puedo permitir que dos chicas indefensas caminen solas durante la noche -se burlo acercándose más a ellas, Anna sujeto con fuerza el jersey de Elsa.

-Déjanos tranquilas, te lo advierto.

-Vaya parece que la rubia los tiene bien puestos, aunque esa chulería no te va a traer nada bueno chica -dijo sujetando la barbilla de Elsa. En ese momento un cuchillo surcó el aire y paso a ras del brazo que sujetaba la barbilla de Elsa, el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás y miro a ambos lados, ni rastro de donde había venido el proyectil, antes de que pudiera huir o volver a encarar a las chicas un hombre que podía distinguirse con una bestia lo abordó. Adán intentó inmovilizar al pelirrojo, pero este no era la primera vez que se peleaba con alguien, Adán estaría bien instruido, pero él tenía las técnicas que dan las peleas callejeras, no suelen ser las más nobles pero a veces si las más eficaces. Cogió una roca e intento golpearle en la cara, pero Adán fue más rápido y se alejo antes de que pudiera rozarle, los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque, mientras Mulan se acercó a las chicas y las apartó de la pelea y se aseguró de que estaban bien, justo cuando iba a ir a ayudar a su compañero un disparo sonó en el cielo, lo primero que hicieron los dos agentes fue mirar a las chicas, pero estas estaban perfectamente, cuando quisieron volver a poner su atención en el pelirrojo este ya había salido corriendo, ellos sin dudarlo corrieron tras él, dejando a las chicas solas.

Merida y Kristoff estaban tumbados en el sofá mirando una película, aunque para Kristoff eran más interesantes los rizos pelirrojos de la chica que estaba tumbada contra su pecho. No habían hablado mucho desde que se habían quedado solos, Kristoff le dijo que sentía algo por ella, pero que aun no podía ponerle nombre a ese algo, Merida estaba en las mismas condiciones así que decidieron dejar a ver que pasaba, sin agobios ni tensiones tontas. Y la verdad es que si querían llegar a tener una relación lo estaban haciendo realmente bien, aunque estuvieran en silenció era un silencio incomodo, Merida al estar con Kristoff no pensó en ningún momento en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, simplemente estando con él a su lado ya se sentía segura, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle. Merida pensó que quizá las cosas habían pasado de tal forma en la que al final todos pudieran alcanzar la felicidad, tanto ella y Kristoff, como Anna y Elsa, los cuatro habían tenido que pasar por un mal momento para darse finalmente abrir sus corazones y aunque Elsa no le hubiera dicho nada sobre su relación con Anna ella se había dado cuenta de que algo más había, se les notaba a leguas... aunque pensar en Anna le hizo recordar lo que ese hombre le había dicho, le había llamado Anna, ¿Porqué? Esos hombres buscaban a Anna, pero si eso era cierto entonces quería decir que la seguían buscando... Se sentó en el sofá sorprendiendo a Kristoff, no se esperaba ese movimiento tan brusco.

-¿Qué pasa Merida?

-Llama ha Anna.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó extrañado.

-Kristoff he recordado que uno de los hombre de ayer me llamo Anna, si eso es así es que en realidad la buscan a ella y también quiere decir que la siguen buscando, llámala para avisarla y saber que esta bien.

-Tranquila ahora mismo la llamo, pero cálmate vale, no va a pasar nada

Kristoff llamó a Anna, pero saltó el buzón de voz directamente, intento con Elsa y el resultado fue el mismo... eso no era normal y solo les hizo preocuparse más, pero por el momento solo podían esperar a que dieran señales de vida.

Minutos antes de esa llamada Elsa y Anna subieron a su coche, aun en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, no sabían de donde había salido el pelirrojo y mucho menos que quería, pero más les sorprendió que aparecieran esos dos agentes que parecían haber salido de una película de acción. Elsa sol quería sacar a Anna de allí cuanto antes, llegar a casa y acurrucarse con Anna en el sofá. Arrancó el coche y salió del parking, nada más salir de este había una bajada bastante empinada, cuando Elsa fue a frenar el coche no respondió.

-Que cojones...-susurró apretando el freno con todas sus fuerzas.

-Elsa que haces frena -gritó Anna.

-No... no va -dijo asustada.

El coche iba directo contra un edificio, Elsa hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, agarró el freno de mano y tiró con todas sus fuerzas... quizá esa hubiera sido una buena idea si la calzada no hubiera estado mojada, las ruedas chirriaron y Elsa perdió el control del coche, con una mano sujetó con fuerza el volante y la otra la puso sobre la cintura de su hermana, en un vano intento de protegerla. Más rápido de lo que sus mentes podían procesar el coche dio tres vueltas de campana hasta que quedó de nuevo en sus cuatro ruedas.


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa poco a poco comenzó a estar consciente aunque aun no era capaz de asimilar que la rodeaba, los ojos le pesaban, los oídos le pitaban, su cuerpo estaba entumecido... después de unos largos minutos empezó a ser más consciente de su entorno, el sonido de la lluvia contra su coche, los sonidos de las sirenas policíacas y finalmente registro el dolor, un dolor punzante en su hombro y clavícula izquierdas, vagamente recordó lo que había pasado, el coche, los frenos, los gritos de Anna... Anna, al pensar en su hermana todos sus sentidos volvieron a ella, abrió los ojos y miro a su derecha, su hermana seguía inconsciente gran cantidad de sangre salia de su cabeza. El pánico se apodero de Elsa.

-Anna...-dijo con voz ronca, apretó el muslo de su hermana pero ella no iba a responder. Quiso acercarse para tener una mejor visión de su hermana pero al más mínimo movimiento sus cotillas aullaron de dolor, cada vez le costaba más respirar, pero tenía que ayudar a Anna como fuera, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo un medico de las ambulancias que acababan de llegar apareció.

-¿Estás bien chica? -preguntó el médico asomándose por la ventanilla del piloto.

-Mi hermana... -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tranquila mi compañera atenderá a tu hermana, dime ¿te duele algo?

-El hombro y me cuesta respirar, pero no importa atenderla a ella tiene una brecha en la cabeza -contestó Elsa respirando pesadamente, entre los nervios y el dolor del pecho apenas podía hablar claramente.

-Cálmate tu hermana va a estar bien, vale -dijo suavemente el doctor señalando a la otra doctora que ya estaba atendiendo a Anna -¿Puedes mover el brazo? -Elsa lo intentó y al instante sintió una dolor insoportable.

-No puedo, me duele mucho.

-No pasa nada, sobretodo no lo fuerces, ¿puedes mover las piernas? -Elsa lo intentó pero esta vez no sintió ningún dolor, pero sus piernas tampoco respondieron, el miedo y los nervios que sintió en aquel momento fueron demasiado, no podía estar pasandole eso.

-No...-susurró. El doctor vio como su respiración se hacía más y más irregular con bocanadas cortas y rápidas.

-Eh, eh no te pongas nerviosa vale, puede ser algo temporal, te vamos a sacar de aquí lo más rápido que podamos vale, la puerta esta encallada y tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los bomberos -el hombre acarició la mejilla de Elsa y la obligo a mirarlo, le sonrió para calmarla -tranquila, todo va a salir bien -Elsa no pudo contestar, todo era demasiado, intentaba calmarse pero simplemente no podía, vio como la doctora que estaba atendiendo a Anna la sacaba del coche y la ponía en una camilla, su hermana seguía inconsciente pero a simple vista parecía que el único daño que había sufrido la pelirroja había sido el golpe en la cabeza.

Ahora que el asiento de copiloto estaba libre el doctor que la atendía a ella pudo observar un poco mejor sus lesiones, a simple vista se podían apreciar varios cortes superficiales en los brazos por los cristales de las ventanas, después busco la causa del dolor en el hombro, lo tenía dislocado y la clavícula rota, siguió al dolor del pecho, las costillas del lado izquierdo estaban rotas y por eso le costaba respirar finalmente prestó atención a sus piernas, era difícil hacer un buen examen con el volante en medio pero pudo ver que al menos si respondían a estímulos externos.

Después de esperar casi media hora pudieron sacar a Elsa del coche y llevarla al hospital, probablemente necesitaría una operación de urgencia para colocar el hueso de la clavícula.

En comisaría el capitán Smith estaba más que satisfecho, habían capturado a dos de los más buscados criminales del momento y no solo eso, si jugaba bien sus cartas podía llevarse a más de uno por delante. Por otra parte estaba frustrado consigo mismo ya que no había podido evitar que les hicieran daño a las hermanas, pero al menos no había sido en vano, Adán y Mulan habían conseguido detener a los gemelos, no fue una tarea fácil, sin duda los pelirrojos eran rápidos y escurridizos, pero ellos eran dos profesionales.

Smith entró en la sala de interrogatorios y se sentó en frente del hermano gemelo tuerto.

-Bueno... ¿de verdad tu y tu hermano pensabais que ibais a poder estar toda la vida escapando de mi? -dijo Smith riendo.

-Yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo y tu el tuyo, ya era hora de que lo hicieras bien -se burlo.

-No te quito razón, me ha costado mucho capturaros a ti y a tu hermanito, pero ahora recibiréis lo que merecéis.

-No lo creo, nuestro jefe nos sacará de aquí.

-¿De verdad estas tan seguro?, ¿Para quién trabajáis?

-Eres un iluso si crees que me vas a sacar información, por ahora es lo único que tengo para salvar el pellejo.

-Vuestra fama de astutos es merecida, pero no creo que estés en circunstancias de negociar, yo tengo la sarten por el mango.

-¿Pero que gano yo ayudándote?

-Teniendo en cuenta tu historial...asalto con violencia, asesinato, agresiones graves, intento de asesinato... y así sigue la larga lista, la verdad no te vas a librar de la cárcel, pero de mi depende a cual vayas y créeme la que tengo pensada en este momento va a ser un puto infierno.

-Te he dicho que mi jefe nos va a sacar de aquí.

-No lo va a hacer, porque en cuanto lo intente sabremos para quien trabajáis y no va a poder librarse de esto -Smith tenía razón, Westergard no iba a dar la cara por ellos.

-No tenéis pruebas de que nosotros seamos los responsables del accidente de las hermanas.

-¿Quien ha dicho que esteis aquí por eso y como sabes tu que han tenido un accidente? -preguntó el capitán sonriendo, el pelirrojo sintió su boca seca, esta vez la había cagado como nunca, no sabía que contestar así que Smith continuo hablando -gracias por confesar que también habéis tenido algo que ver en el accidente, sabíamos que habíais sido vosotros pero aun no teníamos pruebas, ah también se os acusará del asalto a Merida Dunbroch.

-¿Qué me darás si te doy la información que quieres? -preguntó intentando ocultar su desesperación.

-Tu recompensa vendrá según lo buena que sea esa información -el criminal dudo durante unos minutos, pero a fin de cuentas no le debía nada a los Westergard y él tenía que pensar en su propio bien estar y en el de su hermano.

-Mi hermano y yo llevamos años trabajando para la familia Westergard, ya sea asustando a la competencia o eliminándola directamente, en varias ocasiones también nos ha contratado para quitarle las castañas del fuego a su hijo Hans, esta vez a sido por pura venganza, quería darles una lección a esas chicas, a la pelirroja por jugar con su hijo y a la rubia por haberlo golpeado... el asalto a Merida fue un error la confundimos con Anna, después del error nos dijo que nos deshiciéramos de ellas para zanjar completamente el asunto.

-No esta nada mal, pero si quieres tu recompensa deberás firmar una declaración jurada de lo que me acabas de decir.

-La recompensa debe afectar tanto a mi como a mi hermano.

-Por supuesto.

Smith comenzó el papeleo lo más rápido posible y así poder ir a por Westergard cuanto antes. Los gemelos se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que iban a decir en la declaración ya que si la recompensa iba a ser para ambos los dos debían declarar. Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando todo el papeleo estuvo terminado, incluida la orden de detención del .

-¿Qué nos vais a dar? -preguntó uno de los hermanos entrando el su celda.

-Bueno pediré que siempre tengáis papel de váter en vuestra celda morroñosa -contestó Smith sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa volvió a la consciencia de nuevo, esta vez su cuerpo no dolía, el único sonido que registraba su mente era el monitor cardíaco, que marcaba sus propias pulsaciones, podía sentir el tacto de una venda rodeando su pecho y espalda, inmovilizando su brazo izquierdo que descansaba bajo su pecho. Abrió los ojos y parpadeo hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad, vio a Merida sonriendo y llorando a la vez, Kristoff también estaba a su lado, suspirando de alivio, Elsa también sonrió estaba feliz por no estar en el coche.

-¿Como te sientes? -preguntó Merida acariciando el pelo rubio.

-Eh estado mejor, pero bien dentro de lo que cabe.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado -dijo Kristof acariciando su hombro sano.

-¿Donde esta Anna? -y la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Merida y Kristoff desapareció, sabían que Elsa iba a preguntar, era lo más lógico, pero no sabían como decirles cual había sido la suerte de su hermana. Elsa al ver las caras de sus amigos imaginó lo peor, los pitidos del monitor cardíaco se aceleraron, plasmando en un sonido desagradable el nerviosismo de Elsa -¡Donde está! -grito intentando bajar de la cama, pero Kristoff se lo impidió.

-Cálmate, por favor si no te tranquilizas no vamos a poder decirte nada -dijo el rubio.

-No, suéltame, ¿donde esta? -continuó gritando y intentando zafarse del agarre de su amigo, pero en su lucha se dio cuenta de algo, sus piernas no se movían -mis... mis piernas...-susurró dejando de moverse durante unos instantes, los pitidos cada vez iban más seguidos, su respiración de nuevo vino en patrones cortos y rápidos, con su brazo sano empujo a Kristoff con todas sus fuerzas, con un movimiento de su brazo se arranco la via que estaba conectada a este e intento bajar de la cama, se habría dado de bruces contra el suelo si dos enfermeros no hubieran entrado, la atraparon antes de que cayera e intentaron calmarla pero era imposible, Elsa no escuchaba nada de lo que decían los de su alrededor, solo quería ver a Anna, asegurarse de que estaba bien, porque tenía que estarlo la vida no puede ser tan cruel, ahora que por fin había tenido el valor de mostrarle sus sentimientos no la podía perder. Continuó su lucha, tan furiosa como absurda, hasta que sintió un pinchado en el cuello y luego nada, volvió a caer dormida.

A las ocho en punto del mismo día el timbre de la casa de la familia Westergard sonó, una criada jovencita abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer vestida de traje mostrando su identificación del FBI, detrás de ella había unos diez policías bien armados.

-Buenos días, esta en casa el , soy Elionor Dunbroch agente del FBI.

-Sí, señora un momento por favor -dijo la criada un poco asustada, corrió por el pasillo hasta desaparecer y a los pocos minutos se escucharon unos pasos de vuelta, esta vez quien apareció fue un hombre, el inconfundible , caminando con sus aires de superioridad y una estupida sonrisa en la cara.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla agente?

-Queda detenido -Elionor sujeto su muñeca y la puso en su espalda, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra mano y le puso unas esposas -se le acusa de asesinato, intento de asesinato y coacción, tiene derecho a un abogado, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra...-Elionor recitó el mismo discurso que debía decir cuando detenían a alguien, pero esta vez añadió algo al final, algo que solo el asustado escucho -Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho sabandija, te prometo que vas a desear nunca haber hecho daño a mi hija y a sus amigas, me voy a encargar personalmente de que acabe en la peor cárcel que encuentre y esta vez ni todo el dinero del mundo podrá salvarlo.

Elsa había estado inconsciente durante un par de horas, hasta que el efecto del sedante se disipo, ahora su clavícula si dolía, por la estúpida lucha que había desencadenado horas atrás, esta vez cuando despertó su cabeza estaba más centrada que la última vez, abrió los ojos y de nuevo se encontró con sus amigos, esta vez Elsa habló con calma.

-¿Donde esta Anna? -preguntó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Esta en otra habitación -aunque la contestación no diera mucha información alivió un poco a Elsa, si estaba en otra habitación quería decir que seguía viva.

-¿Podéis llevarme con ella? -pidió sumisa.

-Sí, iré a buscar una silla de ruedas -dijo Kristoff.

Minutos después Elsa estaba siendo llevada junto con su hermana, ella iba sentada en la silla de ruedas empujada por Kristoff, la rubia se miraba los dedos de los pies, era lo único que podía mover de toda la pierna. Finalmente pararon frente a una puerta blanca, Merida abrió y les dejo paso. Ver a su hermana en esa cama, toda llena de cables hizo que algo dentro de ella quebrara, pero su corazón no estaba listo para saber cual era el verdadero estado de su hermana.

-¿Qué ha dicho el medico? -Merida y Kristoff se miraron, sin saber quien de los dos debía contestar, finalmente Merida se arrodilló junto a Elsa y sujeto su mano.

-Elsa... Anna, Anna esta en coma.

-¿Podéis dejarnos a solas? -Merida asintió y salió de la habitación junto con Kristoff.

Sentada en esa silla a Elsa le costo poder acariciar la mejilla de su hermana, se la quedó mirando durante largos minutos, parecía que estaba dormida que en cualquier momento se levantaría y le pediría a el desayuno y le diría de hacer algo juntas. Elsa no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, eso era su culpa, ella había perdido el control del coche, su hermana, el amor de su vida estaba en coma por su culpa.

Se sujetó de la barandilla de la cama y se puso en pie y antes de caer se sentó junto a Anna, apartó un par de mechones rebeldes de su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios, su llanto cada vez era mayor, Merida y Kristoff podían escucharla tras la puerta, pero sabían que no sabían entrar y dejar que Elsa pasara por eso sola. La rubia se abrazo a su hermana con la cabeza contra el pecho de la menor, escuchado los latidos de su corazón, el sonido real, no el de la maquina.

-Te quiero Anna... por favor... no... no me dejes, te necesito.

Anna respiraba, pero que se fuera a poner bien... eso ya era otra historia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos,**

 **Primero quiero disculparme por los errores del capitulo anterior, no se porque había veces que el nombre del Westergard no salia y también algunos otros por no revisar, mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Segundo quiero darle las gracias ha SLAYER66 por todas las sugerencias que me ha estado dando.**

 **Y finalmente daros las gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me encanta saber que vais opinando.**

En coma. Elsa no se lo podía creer, su mente no podía procesarlo, Anna estaba ahí a su lado pero en realidad era como su no estuviera. El doctor le había informado que Anna estaba en un coma de segundo grado, le había asegurado de que las probabilidades de que despertara eran muy altas pero que solo el tiempo lo diría ya que a cada día que pasaba dormida menos probable era que despertara.

Elsa se culpaba a si misma, por todo, cada uno de los últimos sucesos había sido su culpa, si desde un principio hubiera frenado a Anna aquella noche en la que se besaron o hubiera enfrentado la situación como debía nada habría pasado... Anna no se habría enfadado con ella, no se habría acercado a Hans, él no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de violarla, ella no tendría que haberlo golpeado, el padre de Hans no habría buscado venganza, esos matones no habrían golpeado a Merida y finalmente si ella hubiera podido controlar el coche su hermana ahora mismo estaría bien. Ella no podía evitar pensar que su hermana estaría mejor sin ella, todo en su vida había sido más sencillo sin una hermana mayor que no sabe hacer nada bien.

El mismo doctor también le informo que la parálisis de sus piernas era algo temporal debido al shock del accidente y que con un mes de rehabilitación podría volver a caminar sin problemas, aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas... ya que en algún lugar de su mente, en un rincón escondido, ella creía que lo mejor hubiera sido que en ese accidente su vida hubiese llegado a su fin. Pero la realidad era que ella seguía con vida y que su hermana estaba en coma, no debía permitir que su auto culpa la llevara a la desesperación, tenía que ser fuerte por Anna y hacer frente a la situación de la mejor manera que podía.

Comenzó sus ejercicios de rehabilitación cuanto antes, durante los primeros días las sesiones terminaban con ella frustrada y decepcionada consigo misma, se enfadaba por no poder dar más de dos pasos seguidos, por no poder mantenerse en pie sin ayuda de alguien, cada vez que caía al suelo era un pequeño recordatorio de su fracaso, por mucho que los médicos le dijeran que era normal, que la recuperación llevaría su tiempo ella no podía evitar sentirse inútil, no podía evitar llorar. Al salir de las sesiones se iba a ver a Anna y no salía de la habitación durante el resto del día, hablaba con ella recordando viejos momentos juntas, a ratos simplemente se quedaba en silencio mirándola, acariciando sus mejillas o su cabello... a medida que fue pasando los días y ella iba progresando con la rehabilitación le explicada cada uno de sus pequeños logros, también le hacía demostraciones, dando pequeños pasos sin ayuda de nadie ni de unas muletas, Anna no podía verla sus ojos siempre permanecían cerrados.

Un día en la habitación del hospital.

-Mira Anna ya me han quitado los puntos de la clavícula -Elsa solo recibió silencio como respuesta.

Otro día.

-Kristoff y Merida aun intentan ocultar que hay algo entre ellos -de nuevo silencio.

Otro día.

-El medico dice que ya puedo caminar solo con muletas -más silencio.

Otro día.

-Hoy una enfermera me ha tirado los trastos descaradamente, me hubiera gustado ver tu reacción -silencio.

Otro día más.

Esta vez Elsa entró con una mochila y de esta saco el gatito que habían visto en la tienda de animales, Elsa no se podía creer que nadie lo hubiera adoptado ya.

-Mira Anna te he traído un regalo, aunque no le digas nada a los médicos, no creo que permitan entrar animales -dijo sacando al animal de la bolsa y lo puso sobre el pecho de Anna -es el que vimos en la tienda, hemos tenido suerte de que nadie lo haya adoptado -el animal se acurruco al costado de Anna y se puso a dormir -tienes que despertarte para ponerle un buen nombre, quiero que lo elijas tu porque es tuyo y seguro que si se lo pongo yo no te gustará y volveremos loco al animal -silencio.

Un día más.

-El padre de Hans y los hombres que te han hecho esto no van a poder librarse de la cárcel, la madre de Merida se ha encargado de todo, va a ser un proceso un poco lento pero al final van a tener su merecido, van a pagar por lo que te han hecho -silencio.

Otro día.

-Merida y Kristoff por fin han dicho que están juntos, ya era hora verdad... se nota a leguas que se gustan, me alegro mucho por ellos, hacen una buena pareja -de nuevo Anna no dio ninguna señal de estar escuchando lo que Elsa le decía.

Durante un tiempo tratar a Anna como si en realidad pudiera escucharla y verla ayudo a Elsa a lleva mejor la situación, pero llegó el día en el que el silencio fue demasiado.

Como otro día más desde hacía ya un mes Elsa entro en la habitación de su hermana, esta vez sin silla de ruedas, sin muletas, caminando totalmente sola, a pasos lentos pero seguros.

-Mira Anna el medico dice que ya estoy bien para dejar las muletas -dijo sonriendo sentándose junto a su hermana -a veces me duele un poco pero estoy feliz de haber dejado las muletas, el hombro y la clavícula también están perfectamente, bueno a veces cuando muevo el hombro cruje - hizo una demostración y un crujido desagradable estallo en la articulación -ves, a Merida le pone muy nerviosa ese ruido, Kristoff en cambio compite conmigo haciéndose crujir los dedos y las muñecas... Sven se pone a aullar cuando lo hacemos, me gustaría saber que opinas tú -Elsa no dejaba de sonreír, pero era una sonrisa triste, no mostraba ningún tipo de felicidad, puede que el tono de su voz hiciera creer que estaba contenta, pero dentro de ella la felicidad se había extinguido, lo normal sería que estuviera alegre por poder volver a caminar con normalidad, pero ella se preguntaba porque ella había podido continuar adelante y Anna seguía estancada -necesito volver a escuchar tu voz Anna, tu risa, tus divagaciones, necesito despertarme contigo a mi lado, aunque me despiertes tirándote encima mio, necesito...necesito sentir de nuevo tu calor, quiero dormir contigo en mis brazos...-cada vez que visitaba a Anna acababa llorando, ya había aprendido a controlar su llanto para que las enfermeras no la escucharan. Pero hoy más que ningún otro día ella necesitaba una contestación por parte de su hermana, que le dijera que estaba orgullosa de ella para dejar de sentirse tan miserable... pero tantos días de respuestas silenciosas acabaron por hacerle llegar al limite -¡Contesta! -gritó, gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas - ¿te desagrada el ruido del hombro, te hace gracia, te deja indiferente? ¿Has decidido ya el nombre del gato?, ¿Qué opinas de la relación de Merida y Kristoff?, ¿Estas orgullosa de mi...? -Elsa se abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, todo su cuerpo temblando, en una mezcla de rabia, miedo y desesperación -lo siento... se que no te gusta que te griten... lo siento -si Elsa hubiera estado sujetando la mano de Anna como había estado haciendo hasta ahora se habría dado cuenta de que su hermana había movido los dedos durante su pequeño arrebato. Como otro día más Elsa se quedó dormida junto a su hermana hasta que una enfermera la despertó y le dijo que debía irse a casa.

Finalmente y tras una larga lucha legal por parte de Elionor, el señor Westergard y sus dos matones acabaron entre rejas y no solo eso, Elionor consiguió sacarle una buena indemnización para las chicas, con ese dinero no les haría falta trabajar durante una buena temporada si no les daba para toda la vida. Elsa tomo la noticia sin mucha ilusión, es decir, por un lado estaba satisfecha por saber que se había hecho justicia... pero en el fondo de que servía que ese hombre se pudriera en la cárcel o el dinero que habían conseguido si su hermana seguía estando ausente, nada de eso la iba a despertar.

Merida y Kristoff no sabían que hacer para intentar animar a su amiga, Anna estaba en coma, pero Elsa de algún modo era como si también lo estuviera, día a día se iba apagando más, consumiéndose por no ver signos de que Anna se fuera a despertar. Le propusieron que retomara sus estudios ahora que podía pero Elsa se negó, no se veía con fuerzas para ponerse a estudiar, lo que si que hizo fue ponerse a trabajar, esta vez no era por el dinero sino para mantener su mente despejada durante unas horas al día. Cuando el médico le dijo que ya podía volver a hacer vida normal fue a ver a Jack.

-Elsa veo que ya estás mejor -dijo Jack cuando la rubia entro en su despacho.

-Si, ha sido una recuperación un poco lenta pero ya estoy de nuevo al cien por cien y lista para empezar a trabajar.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea Elsa -contestó Jack frunciendo el ceño -acabas de salir de una lesión bastante importante, no creo que un almacén sea el mejor sitio de trabajo para ti, además tengo entendido que le has sacado un buen pellizco a ese empresario corrupto, no te hace falta el dinero.

-No me hace falta, pero necesito despejar la mente durante un rato al día y el mejor método que conozco es trabajar.

-¿Y no puedes buscarte otra cosa?

-Aquí es donde puedo empezar cuanto antes, además que ya sé como funciona todo eso, no tendría que centrarme en aprender a hacer otra cosa, vamos Jack, te lo pido como amiga.

-Esta bien, pero no harás el mismo horario, solo serán tres días por semana cuatro horas y no es negociable.

-Gracias -dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-Pero te lo advierto Elsa, como te pase algo te juro que después te remataré yo.

-No te preocupes, hago los ejercicios que me ha mandado el médico, estoy perfectamente bien, además también quiero dejar de sentirme inútil.

-Por una parte te entiendo...oye ¿como esta tu hermana? -Elsa miro al suelo y suspiro.

-Igual.

-No te desanimes, Anna es una chica fuerte saldrá de esta ya lo verás, en cuanto menos te lo esperes la tendrás en casa correteando de un lado a otro.

-Eso espero.

Poco a poco Elsa fue haciendo una vida medianamente normal, iba a trabajar Martes, Miércoles y Jueves, de vez en cuando pasaba el rato con Merida y Kristoff, pero la mayoría del tiempo seguía pasándolo en el hospital, no había vuelto a perder los nervios, pero cada vez si que hablaba menos con Anna, simplemente se sentaba junto a ella y dejaba que las horas pasaran. Ella no había perdido la esperanza, estaba segura de que Anna iba a despertar, pero poco a poco si perdió las fuerzas para seguir hablando con ella, no podía seguir enfrentándose al silencio de Anna, así que opto por permanecer también ella en silencio.

Los días pasaban lentos, pesados, monótonos, grises... pero sin duda eran mucho peor las noches. Elsa intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en su casa, cada rincón le recordaba a Anna y era una autentica tortura, pero no obstante estaba obligada a pasar tiempo en aquella caja de recuerdos dolorosos. Primero porque no tenía otro lugar y segundo porque debía cuidar del gato, sin duda adoptar al animal fue una de las mejores cosas que había hecho, aunque fuera pequeño y no le diera respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas el pequeño felino se había convertido en un buen amigo y además en un buen terapeuta. Elsa no sabía explicarlo, pero aunque el animal no hablara siempre le hacia sentirse mejor, llegar a casa y que él la estuviera esperando en la puerta le hacia sonreír, que se acurrucara junto a ella en el sofá le hacía sentir querida, que le pidiera comida o que jugara con él le hacía sentir que alguien la necesitaba.

Durante el día Elsa había aprendido a aparentar que llevaba bien la situación, que la estaba afrontando con entereza, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad, cada noche al llegar a casa se desmoronaba, cogía una cerveza y se sentaba en el sofá, Elsa llevaba un tiempo pensando que debía tirar ese sofá y comprar uno nuevo, verlo todos los días y recordar los momentos que había pasado con Anna en el la iban a acabar volviendo loca.

Una noche Elsa iba ya por su quinta cerveza, el gato, el cual aun no tenía nombre, estaba como siempre acurrucado junto a ella y como siempre cuando la rubia comenzó a sollozar el animal se despertó, se puso sobre los sus muslos y le lamió la mejilla.

-Estoy bien pequeño -dijo Elsa acariciando las orejas del animal, este contestó con un maullido que claramente manifestaba que no estaba conforme con lo que decía la rubia -solo la hecho de menos, tengo ganas de que este de nuevo en casa... ¿sabes una cosa?, hay momentos en los que pienso que todo esto es una especie de castigo divino por querernos de ese modo, somos hermanas no es algo común ni normal... pero si la conocieras, es imposible no enamorarse de ella, es... es tan tierna, tan dulce, tan cariñosa, tan adorable,... tan hermosa... yo soy una simple mortal que ha caído bajo sus encantos, si dios no quería que me enamorara de ella pues que no la hubiera hecho tan condenadamente perfecta ¿no? -el gato maulló en señal de aprobación -tu si que me entiendes...-dijo acariciando al animal, este comenzó a ronronear - ¿A qué tu también quieres que vuelva a casa? Hasta que ella no venga no vas a tener un nombre a fin de cuentas es ella tu mamá -Elsa quiso pegar otro trago a su cerveza, pero se dio cuenta de que ya se la había terminado, miró el recipiente de cristal y le dio vueltas en sus manos. Pasados unos minutos escucho un ruido a sus espaldas se giró para ver que era y no se lo podía creer...

-¿Anna? -Anna, o la imagen de Anna, camino hasta arrodillarse frente a la rubia.

-Sabes que no me gusta que bebas tanto -dijo acariciando la mejilla de Elsa pero cuando ella quiso tocar también a su hermana esta se evaporo sin deja rastro de su presencia.

-Estoy perdiendo la cabeza -susurró Elsa.

Dos meses y medio hacía que Anna estaba en coma, pero Elsa seguía persistiendo, cada día iba a verla, las enfermeras pudieron notar el declive por el que pasaba la rubia, día a día las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran más pronunciadas, se notaba que había perdido peso, sus ojos estaban carentes de cualquier tipo de brillo, también pudieron apreciar como las visitas de Elsa habían ido cambiando a lo largo de los días, antes las conversaciones eran largas e incluso divertidas, había momentos en los que podían escuchar a Elsa reír, también es cierto que en algún momento la escuchaban llorar, pero desde hacía un tiempo ningún sonido salía de esa habitación cuando Elsa estaba dentro, ni palabras, ni risas, ni llantos... simplemente silencio.

Una de las enfermeras decidió hablar con Elsa, ella sabía lo bueno que era que los parientes hablaran con sus familiares en coma, no solo para el paciente sino también por ellos mismos.

-Hola Elsa -saludó suavemente.

-Hola.

-¿Como estás?

-Bien, voy haciendo...

-Aunque a veces es difícil mantenerse firme, ¿verdad? -dijo acariciando su hombro.

-Sí...-suspiró.

-¿Puedo darte una sugerencia?

-Claro.

-Vuelve a hablar con ella, eso le ayudará a despertar y te hará sentir mejor a ti ya lo verás.

-No puedo soportar su silencio...

-Entonces háblale de algo con lo que no esperes una contestación, algún tema que a ella le guste, pero no te quedes en silencio, cuando alguien esta en coma necesita sentir que los de su alrededor quieren que despierte.

-Que despierte es lo único que quiero.

-Pues no te des por vencida, no haces nada hay sentada, vuelve a hablarle y ya verás que despertara antes si lo haces.

-Me lo pensaré, gracias -contestó sonriendo.

-No hay de que.

La enfermera salió de la habitación dejando a Elsa pensativa, puede que tuviera razón, pero no sabía de que hablarle, cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir requería una contestación de la pelirroja... excepto... si había algo que a Anna le encantaba y que no requería que ella dijera nada, lo había hecho cientos de veces y Anna nunca decía nada después, si es cierto que en realidad lo hacía cuando era pequeña pero quizá era un buen momento para retomar esa vieja costumbre.

Respiro hondo y se tumbo junto a Anna, sus labios a ras de la oreja de su hermana y comenzó a cantar suavemente.

 _I still hear your voice_ _  
_ _When you sleep next to me_ _  
_ _I still feel your touch_ _  
_ _In my dreams_ _  
_ _Forgive me my weakness_ _  
_ _But I don't know why_ _  
_ _Without you it's hard to survive._

Elsa cantaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en transmitir todos sus sentimentos en la canción. Los ojos de Anna se movieron bajo sus parpados.

 _'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side._

La voz de Elsa comenzó a quebrarse, una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Anna. Un puño de la pelirroja se cerró con fuerza. _  
_

_Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall _

Las enfermeras se arremolinaron en la puerta de la habitación de Anna, fascinadas por la voz de Elsa y sobretodo por el sentimiento que expresaba la canción. El monitor cardíaco de Anna aumento de pulsaciones, pero Elsa estaba demasiado concentrada en la canción como para darse cuenta.

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side _

Elsa termino la canción sollozando contra el cuello de su hermana, agena a que esta vez si había recibido respuestas, las enfermeras se marcharon para dejarles intimidad a las hermanas.

Después de unos minutos Elsa consiguió calmarse, miro el rostro de su hermana e hizo algo que hacía ya tiempo que no hacía, beso sus labios, unos labios que se quedaron estáticos en ese beso, entonces recordó porque había dejado de besar a Anna.

-Te quiero -susurró contra los labios de Anna. Elsa se separó de su hermana, lista para marcharse, pero una palabra, cuatro letras... resonaron en la habitación.

-Elsa...-la rubia se quedó helada, estaba alucinando de nuevo, seguro, se giro en dirección hacia donde había venido la voz. Anna se estaba despertando, corrió a su lado y ahueco las mejillas de su hermana.

-Anna...Anna, estoy aquí, despierta por favor -dijo llorando, esta vez de alegría.

-Elsa...-y después de 76 días sin haber visto esos preciosos ojos azul turquesa pudo volver a deleitarse con la belleza de estos, había abierto los ojos.

-!Anna¡ -gritó abrazándose a su hermana.

-Tranquila Elsa -dijo Anna riendo y devolviendo el abrazo, miró su alrededor y quedó sorprendida, esta no era su habitación, esto era la habitación de un hospital -¿Elsa porque estamos en un hospital? -la mayor rompió el abrazo y miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No recuerdas el accidente?

-¿Qué accidente?

-Anna... ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -preguntó asustada.

-Mmmm, déjame pensar... ha sí, entregar el trabajo del neoclasicismo -contestó sonriendo. Elsa hizo cálculos en su cabeza, dio gracias a dios por haber estado siempre al pendiente de los estudios de su hermana... ese trabajo lo había entregado hace casi cuatro meses, entonces... Anna no recordaba nada de los últimos acontecimientos, ni el accidente, ni el ataque a Merida, ni la noche de Elsa en el calabozo por golpear a Hans, ni que Hans hubiera intentado violarla... pero lo más importante, Anna no recordaba aquella noche juntas, no recordaba haberse declarado sus sentimientos, no recordaba que eran una pareja -¿Pasa algo Elsa? -preguntó preocupada por la cara de su hermana.

-No... -susurró.

 **La canción que canta Elsa es "Every time we touch "de Cascada**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos,**

 **Me alegro de que os gustara el último cap. Pero el drama continua.**

Elsa no se lo podía creer, ¿De verdad Anna había olvidado todo lo ocurrido?, ¿De verdad no recordaba los besos que se habían dado, las caricias, las palabras de amor susurradas en la intimidad, las sonrisas de complicidad que se habían regalado, las miradas que decían más que cualquier palabra? La rubia no sabía como sentirse, que Anna no recordara nada de algún modo le había hecho enfadar, ella jamás hubiese olvidado esos momentos juntas.

Cuando su hermana despertó Elsa llamó al medico lo más rápido que pudo y le informo de que los últimos recuerdos que tenía eran de hacía casi cuatro meses, este decidió hacerle una serie de pruebas para diagnosticar el daño en la memoria de la pelirroja.

Después de hablar con el doctor Elsa llamó a Merida y Kristoff, estos saltaron de alegría al escuchar que su amiga por fin había despertado, pero esa euforia se fue cuando les dijo sobre su perdida de memoria, ellos lo más rápido que pudieron fueron al hospital a hacer compañía a una Elsa claramente devastada por todo lo que pasaba.

-Elsa ¿donde está Anna? -preguntó Merida entrando a la habitación del hospital donde los esperaba Elsa.

-Le están haciendo unas pruebas para saber si su amnesia será permanente -contestó con evidente cansancio en su voz.

-No ganamos a disgustos -intervino Kristoff.

-Lo importante es que está despierta, la amnesia en el fondo es lo de menos, nosotros le contaremos todo lo que ha pasado.

-No -dijo Elsa.

-¿No?,¿Qué quiere decir no? -cuestiono Merida.

-Que no le vamos a decir nada de lo que ha pasado.

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

-Elsa ni se te ocurra ir por ese camino, no, es que no, no te lo voy a permitir, después de todo por lo que habéis pasado vas a dar marcha atrás, te vas a acobardar otra vez, no puedes hacer eso, ella merece saberlo.

-Ni tu ni nadie le va a decir a Anna lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses y punto Merida -explico Elsa tranquila.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a dejarlo todo así, vas a renunciar a ella?

-Es lo mejor.

-Ya estamos otra vez, creo que ocultar lo que sientes por ella hasta ahora no ha sido una buena idea.

-Lo fue hasta que la cague aquella noche y Anna no se acuerda de eso, así que lo mejor es que seamos hermanas y nada más, como siempre habría tenido que ser.

-Kristoff di tu algo porque la verdad a mi esta mujer me desespera -dijo Merida caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Bueno... yo entiendo la postura de Elsa, a fin de cuentas todo esto a pasado por lo que paso aquella noche y de algún modo entiendo que quiera hacer como si nada hubiera pasado -Merida le lanzo dagas con los ojos a su novio -pero... pero también creo que no decirle nada también acabará por haceros daño, Anna habrá olvidado lo que pasó entre vosotras pero no creo que haya olvidado lo que siente por ti, de modo que creo que si no se lo dices ahora... todo esto acabará saliendo a la luz en otro momento y durante ese tiempo tu sufrirás y probablemente ella también.

-Mirad agradezco mucho que os preocupéis por mi y por Anna, pero estoy segura de que voy a poder ocultar lo que siento por ella, esta vez si, no me voy a arriesgar a que toda esta historia se vuelva a repetir, me niego...y Anna... bueno seguro que ella encontrara a la persona indicada para ella y me olvidará, es lo mejor y en el fondo lo sabéis.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Te vas a resignar a vivir así? Junto a la persona que amas sin hacer absolutamente nada, viendo como se va con otra persona... por el amor de dios te vas a volver loca, vas a sufrir y lo sabes.

-Mientras ella sea feliz no me importa.

-Te lo juro que a veces te estrangulaba -Elsa rio por las palabras de Merida, sin duda había encontrado unos buenos amigos.

-Mirad es mejor así, os prometo que si Anna recuerda yo no daré marcha atrás, si ella recuerda y quiere estar conmigo perfecto... pero si ha perdido todos estos recuerdos será por algo, quizá no estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

-Acuérdate de lo que te digo en este momento Elsa, Anna recordará y te matará por no habérselo contado y si se te ocurre hacer alguna de tus gilipolleces si ella recuerda te mataré yo también.

-Me parece bien, pero por ahora vamos a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

-Vale, por ahora vale.

-Pero ninguna habéis pensado en que Anna va a hacer preguntas, como de donde ha salido el dinero de la indemnización o porque ya no trabajas en el bar aquel o el accidente-dijo Kristoff.

-Lo he pensado y ya lo tengo todo bien montado, Anna va a creer que Hans la intentó violar la misma noche que me despidieron, de esa agresión recibimos la indemnización, a mi me despidieron por pegar a Hans esa noche y el accidente tal y como fue, había llovido y perdí el control del coche.

-¿Te vas a culpar por el accidente?

-Fue mi culpa, yo perdí el control.

-Porque te habían cortado los frenos joder.

-Da igual el porque, yo perdí el control, es mi culpa y se acabó el tema y más os vale seguirme la corriente -dijo Elsa tajante.

-Esta bien...-cedieron los dos no muy convencidos.

Minutos más tarde el doctor llegó con Anna, mientras Merida y Kristoff la colmaban de besos y abrazos, Anna no sabía quien era Merida, supuso que una amiga que habría hecho en el tiempo que no recordaba, pero algo dentro de ella le hizo sentir extraña junto a esa chica, era como si estuviera celosa de ella, pero no sabía porque. Elsa fue a hablar con el medico, este le informo de que la amnesia de Anna muy probablemente sería permanente, aunque con esas cosas nunca se sabe, que lo mejor era que la chica estuviera en un ambiente tranquilo y que quizá con mucha suerte acabará recordando pero que tampoco tuvieran muchas esperanzas. También le informo de que Anna debería hacer rehabilitación durante un tiempo ya que después de haber pasado dos meses y medio en una cama los músculos necesitan un tiempo para recuperarse pero que con la energía que desprendía la chica probablemente no le llevaría mucho tiempo volver a estar en forma.

Elsa volvió a entrar en la habitación y escucho a Anna reír, como había echado de menos ese sonido.

-Elsa ven, supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que contarme, dos meses y medio en coma, aun no me lo puedo creer, me gusta dormir pero no tanto -Anna rió por su broma sin gracia -pero venga vamos contarme, quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado mientras he estado durmiendo y lo que paso antes, el médico me ha dicho que puede que eso me ayude a recordar -pero Elsa no le podía decir la verdad, así que tenía que mentir, por mucho que le doliera mentir a su hermana, debía hacerlo.

-Tranquila ¿Qué quieres saber primero? -dijo Elsa sentándose junto a su hermana.

-Lo primero, ¿Quien es ella? -preguntó señalando a Merida.

-Ella es una amiga y aunque parezca una bruta es buena persona, la conocí en el bar la noche que me despidieron.

-¿Te han despedido del bar? ¿Pero...pero porqué? Si tu eres la mejor trabajadora que tienen.

-Vamos a ver, como te lo explico... un día tu viniste al bar con Kristoff, un chico intentó propasarse contigo, yo le pegue y me echaron por golpear a un cliente, pero lo bueno es que les sacamos una buena indemnización por lo que te intentó hacer. Merida estaba esa noche en el bar, nos conocimos por todo lo que paso y fuimos haciéndonos amigos.

-Ah...-Anna no sabía que decir, era extraño que te contaran algo que tu habías vivido y no lo recordaras en absoluto -siento que te despidieran por mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa, fue culpa de ese desgraciado.

-Siempre cuidado de mi -dijo sonriendo.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña es mi obligación.

-¿Soy una obligación para ti? -preguntó fingiendo estar molesta.

-No, por supuesto que no, tu eres...-Elsa quería decir su vida, su mundo, pero tenía que mantener las muestras de afecto a ralla -me gusta cuidar de ti -Merida y Kristoff se miraron el uno al otro y negaron con la cabeza, sabían que Elsa no iba a poder contenerse durante mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé tonta -Anna bostezo, aunque llevará tanto tiempo en cama estaba realmente cansada.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir y descanses, aun no estás del todo bien -dijo Kristoff.

-No, quiero seguir preguntando cosas -Anna no podía impedir que los ojos se le fueran cerrando.

-Mañana podrás seguir, además que ya casi es hora de que las visitas se vayan.

-Vale, pero ¿Elsa tu te quedas conmigo verdad?

-Sí -dijo acariciando el cabello de su hermana, dos segundos más tarde Anna estaba profundamente dormida. Merida y Kristoff se pusieron la chaqueta para irse, antes de salir por la puerta Merida acarició el hombro de Elsa e intento hacerle entrar en razón por última vez.

-No vas a poder callar lo que sientes, ni diez minutos con ella y casi le dices que es tu vida, no seas tonta y deja de hacerte daño, ella te quiere, no te voy a insistir más porque a fin de cuentas no es asunto mio, pero te vas a arrepentir si no se lo dices.

-Gracias Merida.

Pero Elsa ya había tomado la decisión y nada de lo que pudiera pasar le iba a hacer cambiar de parecer, no importaba lo mucho que fuera a doler, era lo mejor para Anna. Elsa no pudo evitar pensar que esto era una forma de redimir sus pecados, que el universo le había dado la oportunidad de hacer las cosa bien y para ella hacerlo bien era ocultar lo que sentía, ya que si Anna lo había olvidado era por algo, si por alguna casualidad ella recordaba quería decir que el universo quería que estuvieran juntas, pero todas las señales indicaban que no quería que fuera así. Ella con tener a su hermana de vuelta tenía suficiente.

Los días fueron pasando y Anna iba sanando perfectamente, ella no dejaba de hacer pregunta sobre lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo que en su cabeza era un papel en blanco, Elsa simplemente le decía que no había pasado nada en especial, salvó el incidente del bar, sobre el accidente de coche se culpo a si misma por haber perdido el control, pero Anna le aseguraba que no era así, a cualquiera le podía pasar eso con la calzada mojada, aunque a ella le importo más el estado de Elsa tras el accidente, Elsa tan solo le dijo lo del hombro y clavícula, la parálisis de las piernas decidió omitirlo, más que nada porque conocía a su hermana e iba a hacer un drama de ello. También discutieron sobre el tema del trabajo y Elsa, Anna insistía en que lo mejor era que retomara sus estudios y dejara el trabajo, total ahora no les hacía falta el dinero, pero Elsa dejo claro que no iba a volver a estudiar, hacía ya mucho que lo había dejado y no se veía de nuevo con un libro en las manos y además le gustaba trabajar, era un modo de sacarse a Anna de la cabeza durante unas horas, aunque eso no se lo dijo a su hermana claro está.

En una semana el doctor le dio el alta a Anna, ya que era mejor que estuviera en un lugar familiarizado para ver si conseguía recuperar la memoria. Nada más entrar en casa un gatito saltó a sus brazos, Anna no supo porque pero ver a ese animal le hizo sentir un cariño muy especial y en su cabeza la voz de Elsa susurró algo, algo que no consiguió entender, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-¿Pero quien es este amigito peludo? -dijo abrazando al animal.

-Es tuyo, aun no tiene nombre, así que ves pensando

-¿Porqué no me habías dicho que teníamos un gato?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Y porqué no tiene nombre?

-Lo vimos en el centro comercial, tu te lo querías quedar pero yo no te deje, fue el mismo día del accidente... un tiempo después lo apadrine y te lo levé al hospital a escondidas para ver si reaccionabas, no le he puesto nombre porque bueno, es tuyo, así que tu decides.

-Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte, pero no es mio, es de las dos, las dos seremos su mamá.

-Yo prefiero ser la tía Elsa

-¿No te gusta?

-No, osea sí, me gusta mucho, me ha hecho mucha compañía mientras tu no estabas, me lo quiero muchísimo, pero es tuyo, es un regalo.

-Gracias Elsa... siento que lo hayas pasado tan mal por mi culpa, no pudo llegarme a imaginar como te habrás sentido durante todo este tiempo -dijo Anna aguantando las lágrimas, Elsa no se lo pensó dos veces, abrazo a su hermana con fuerza.

-Eh no llores, ahora estás aquí y eso es lo importante -estar entre los brazos de Elsa le hizo sentir algo que era desconocido y familiar a la vez, ella podía recordar cientos de abrazos de su hermana, pero este era diferente o al menos ella se sentía diferente, pero no sabía porque.

-Tienes razón, ahora se acabó pasarlo mal, a partir de ahora todo va a ser felicidad, te lo prometo -sonrió Anna rompiendo el abrazo. Fueron juntas a la sala de estar y se sentaron en el sofá una junto a la otra, de nuevo Anna sintió algo sin saber porque, pero esta vez ese algo fue demasiado extraño, incluso preocupante... ¿Porqué de repente se sentía excitada por estar en ese sofá? Intentó quitarle importancia y centrarse en la conversación con su hermana.

Iban pasando los días y Anna no conseguía recordar nada, lo único eran simples sensaciones que no sabía de donde venían y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa... realmente era muy frustrante la situación, ella que siempre había tenido una memoria fotográfica, capaz de recordar los más pequeños detalles de sus obras favoritas y ahora no podía recordar lo que le había pasado hace unos meses, lo único bueno era que Elsa parecía más feliz que en los últimos recuerdos de Anna. En ellos su hermana simplemente pasaba el día a día trabajando, bebiendo y con una chica diferente casi cada noche, ella agradeció al cielo que su hermana perdiera esa costumbre, Anna recordaba perfectamente el dolor que sentía en el pecho cada vez que veía a su hermana con otra mujer. Pero por otro lado, y aunque su hermana la tratara con cariño, ahora veía mejor que nunca que Elsa no sentía nada por ella, la trataba totalmente como una hermana, los apodos cariñosos ya no existían, el sobre proteccionismo se había ido... todas esas actitudes de su hermana que le hacían pensar que había algo más ya no estaban.

Finalmente Anna pudo volver a asistir a clase, ella se moría de ganas por volver a ir, aunque suene raro, a ella le encantaba ir a clase simplemente porque estudiaba lo que realmente le gustaba, el arte era algo que la fascinaba totalmente, así que no podía esperar al momento de volver a ponerse a estudiar. Nada más poner un pie en la universidad muchos se acercaron a ella, preguntándole como estaba, diciéndole que la habían echado de menos, que tenían muchas ganas de verla, alguno también le preguntó que se siente al estar en coma, pero ella no supo que contestar, simplemente era como si su vida hubiera hecho un parón de dos meses y medio.

Al finalizar las clases Anna no quería irse a casa, había echado de menos el campus y decidió dar una vuelta por los magníficos jardines de la universidad. Ella como de costumbre iba más atenta del entorno que no lo que pisaba, tropezó con una piedra y hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera por un fuerte brazo que le rodeo la cintura, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su "salvador" y se encontró con una sonrisa radiante, un cabello negro azabache algo alborotado, unos ojos grises que la miraron de un modo que la hizo estremecerse.

-Gracias -dijo nerviosa, ahora que los dos estaban erigidos se dio cuenta de lo alto que era ese chico.

-No hay de qué, soy Will Winchester, pero puedes llamarme Wild -se presentó manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Anna, Anna Frozen -contestó mordiéndose el labio.

-Sé quien eres, no te asustes, no soy un acosador ni nada, pero bueno llevo tiempo queriendo acercarme a ti -dijo rascándose la nuca.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque me pareces una chica preciosa, realmente muy inteligente y los profesores dicen que tienes una sensibilidad increíble, pocos alumnos aman el arte tanto como tú.

-¿Te gusta el arte?

-No, yo estoy haciendo un máster en robótica, pero siempre he admirado a las personas que se les da bien el arte, la verdad es que yo veo un cuadro y soy incapaz de saber que quiere expresar el pintor.

-Cada uno tiene sus cualidades, yo soy malisima con los números -dijo Anna sonriendo.

-Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro -Anna solo volvió a sonreír, no sabía que decir, este chico que había salido de la nada le acababa de decir que llevaba tiempo queriendo acercarse a ella, pero lo que realmente la estaba dejando sin palabras era esa mirada, tan penetrante... tan profunda. Después de unos incómodos minutos en silencio Wild se armo de valor -Bueno... entonces te gustaría que quedáramos algún día, para conocernos, podría enseñarte como funciona un robot o lo que tu quisieras.

-Perdona que desconfié... pero supongo que sabrás lo de mi accidente y al haber perdido la memoria pues no se si debo fiarme de ti, ¿Te importa si me lo pienso antes de decirte nada? -en realidad era espera a que le pregunte a Elsa, si veo que le sienta mal lucharé por ella, si se alegra le daré una oportunidad al chico.

-Por supuesto, no hay prisa, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites yo...yo esperaré.

-Gracias, bueno debo irme ya a casa, mi hermana debe de estar preocupada.

-¿Quieres que te acerque? Tengo el coche aquí mismo.

-No, no, gracias, pero prefiero caminar.

-Como tú quieras, estaré esperando con ansias tu respuesta -Anna quizá de forma más ridícula de lo que quería se fue de allí, sin duda el chico era atrayente, interesante, con un aura misteriosa, pero sobre todo parecía amable y muy buena persona.

Al llegar a casa solo podía pensar en su encuentro con Wild, Elsa no parecía darse cuenta de que Anna estaba en otro mundo, básicamente porque ella desde que Anna salió del coma vivía en otro mundo, uno donde la presencia de su pequeña hermana no dolía tanto. Después de la cena ambas seguían en sus propios pensamientos, Anna no se dio ni cuenta de que su hermana ya se había ido a la cama y ella aun no le había hablado de su nuevo amigo, pero si quería asegurarse de saber si tenía una mínima posibilidad con Elsa tenía que hacerlo bien.

Se puso su pijama y corrió a la habitación de su hermana, rezó porque aun no estuviera durmiendo, afortunadamente para ella últimamente Elsa no se dormía hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

-¿Elsa estas despierta? -preguntó Anna tras la puerta.

-Sí, pasa Anna -la pelirroja entro en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a su hermana, que aunque no estuviera durmiendo si llevaba su ropa para dormir, sujetador cómodo y un pantalón corto -¿Pasa algo?

-No... yo quería saber si te importa si esta noche duermo contigo.

-¿Porqué?, ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, es que hace mucho que no dormimos juntas y hoy me apetece -Elsa miró a su hermana y aunque sabía que si cedía el insomnio iba a ser mucho peor que de costumbre no podía negarle nada a esos ojos suplicantes, ¿además? ¿Que tenía de malo que dos hermanas durmieran juntas?

-Claro no pasa nada, ven tápate que vas a coger frío -Anna se tumbó junto a su hermana, estando de caras a ella.

-¿Y tu no tienes frio sin camiseta?

-No, sabes que el frío a mi no me molesta, pero si te incomoda me pongo una.

-No, no hace falta, tu duermes mejor así -por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana Anna pudo ver la pequeña cicatriz que le había quedado a Elsa por la operación en la clavícula, con la yema de sus dedos repasó la marca, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la mayor temblara, pero pudo conseguir que Anna no se diera cuenta -¿Te dolió mucho?

-No, tranquila -Anna puso su cabeza en el otro hombro de Elsa y rodeo la cintura de su hermana con su brazo. Elsa comenzaba a arrepentirse de dejar a Anna dormir con ella, pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás de modo que se quedó tan quieta como pudo.

-Me sabe mal que tu hayas sentido dolor por el accidente y yo no, es decir, estar en coma no duele... y tu además del dolor físico también tuviste que soportar el psicológico por verme así... siempre te llevas tu lo peor de todo.

-Ya te he dicho que no me dolió mucho y respecto a lo otro lo importante es que ahora estas otra vez conmigo.

-Sí -dijo Anna apretando más su agarre. Se estaba tan bien así, de nuevo miles de sensaciones buenas, realmente buenas recorrían su cuerpo, y de nuevo tampoco sabían de donde venían, era tal el bienestar al estar en los brazos de su hermana que casi se le olvida el verdadero motivo de estar en esa cama -Oye Elsa... he conocido a un chico hoy.

-¿A sí? -preguntó Elsa en un tono feliz, pero su corazón comenzaba a desquebrajarse muy lentamente.

-Sí, parece un buen chico, me ha pedido una cita y bueno... quería saber que opinas tu -era más duro de lo que Elsa había imaginado, no solo era aceptar que Anna se fuera con alguien, no, era además alentarla a hacerlo. Abrazo con fuerza a su hermana, escondiendo la cara de Anna en su propio cuello para evitar que viera las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Si tu crees que es buen chico, adelante, te mereces ser feliz Anna -dijo poniendo todas sus fuerzas para que su voz sonara firme.

-Gracias Elsa -esas no eran las palabras que Anna quería escuchar, pero al menos lo había intentado y si a su hermana le parecía bien que se viera con otro chico quería decir que no había ninguna posibilidad con ella.

Mañana le diría a Wild que aceptaba ir a una cita con él.


	16. Chapter 16

Ya está, se acabó, Anna había tomado su decisión, lo que sentía por Elsa quedó atrás, le daría una oportunidad a Wild, total su hermana parecía muy feliz de que hubiera encontrado a alguien, que por otra parte es lo normal, toda hermana se alegra al saber que has encontrado a un buen chico, inteligente, responsable, guapo, divertido... y muchos adjetivos más, pero no era Elsa, no obstante Anna estaba decidida, olvidaría esos sentimientos prohibidos y se enamoraría de Wild, no creyó que sería muy difícil, el chico era, en una palabra, perfecto.

Anna recordó la cara de felicidad de Wild cuando le dijo que aceptaba ir a una cita con él, acordaron en ir el sábado a cenar, él como el caballero que era la pasaría a buscar. Así que allí estaba Wild, en frente de la puerta de casa de Anna, puntual como un reloj, vestido con su mejor camisa, vaqueros y zapatos y un ramo de flores en la mano. Él esperaba que fuera la pelirroja quien abriera la puerta, pero en su lugar se encontró con un rubio, alto y musculoso.

-¿Quien eres? -preguntó Kristoff con cara de pocos amigos.

-Soy Will Winchester, vengo a buscar a Anna -contestó él con educación.

-Pasa, estará lista en unos minutos

-Gracias -Wild caminó con un Kristoff muy cabreado a sus espaldas, él pudo notarlo pero intentó no darle importancia -Anna no me dijo que tenía un hermano.

-No soy su hermano, soy un amigo, pero si que tiene una hermana.

-Ah sí... me ha hablado mucho de ella, ¿Elsa verdad?

-Sí, Elsa ten ese nombre muy presente, porque como se enteré de que le haces daño a Anna te va a cortar los...-Kristoff no pudo terminar ya que Elsa tosió tras él para llamar su atención.

-Kristoff no es necesario que hables por mi, por ahora tengo una buena lengua y cuerdas vocales para expresarme -Elsa miro a Wild con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo hacer -Soy Elsa, la hermana mayor de Anna -dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar, Wild no dudó en devolver el saludo.

-Will Winchester.

-Anna ya me ha dicho que te llaman Wild, porqué eras un salvaje con el coche.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo -dijo nervioso.

-Más te vale que Anna llegue a casa de una pieza y que no te propases con ella -Elsa hablo con demasiada dureza, pero cualquier hermana se aseguraría de que el chico con el que sale su hermana menor no es un canalla.

-Puedes estar tranquila, ahora conduzco con cabeza y yo voy a respetar a Anna, no soy de esos que se aprovechan, ¿A que hora quieres que la traiga a casa? -Elsa quedó sorprendida, ese chico la estaba tratando como si en realidad fuera la madre de Anna y no su hermana.

-Anna no tiene hora para volver, ya es mayorcita, tu solo debes asegurarte de que llegue a casa perfectamente -dijo Elsa ahora más calmada y con un pequeño atisbo de tristeza en su voz, por mucho que quisiera odiar a ese chico, no podía, se le veía buena persona.

-Yo cuidaré de ella, no te preocupes por nada.

-Bien, vamos a sentarnos Anna está casi lista pero aun tardará unos cinco minutos.

Wild y Elsa compartieron una charla bastante aburrida, hablando sobre los estudios de Wild y poca cosa más, Kristoff no dijo una palabra, a él no le caía bien el chico por el simple echo de que se estaba interponiendo entre la relación de Anna y Elsa.

Mientras ellos esperaban Merida estaba hablando con Anna en su habitación mientras la pelirroja intentaba hacerse un moño decente.

-Vamos Anna ¿Enserio vas a salir con ese chico?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es guapo, divertido, cariñoso, se preocupa por mi.

-¿Pero de verdad a ti te gusta?

-Sí -contestó, aunque ni ella misma se lo creía.

-Vaya... es que yo siempre había pensado que te gustaban las chicas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó olvidándose por completo del peinado.

-Pues eso, pero se ve que estaba equivocada, Elsa también lo creía.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y... que opinaba ella? -quiso saber Anna, sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a acumularse en su estomago.

-Estaba encantada, ella nunca te juzgaría por querer a una persona, fuese quien fuese -Merida puso más énfasis en la última frase. Una pizca de esperanza brillo en los ojos de Anna al escuchar a Merida, pero rápido desapareció ya que Elsa aprobaba su relación con Wild de modo que de ninguna de las maneras iba a corresponderle a ella.

-Elsa siempre me apoya en todo, como en esto, a ella le parece bien que esta noche vaya a cenar con Wild, ¿Porqué a ti te importa tanto?

-Porque veo que en el fondo no es lo que quieres - "¿Porqué hoy Merida esta dando en el clavo todo el rato?" Pensó Anna.

-Tu no sabes lo que yo quiero, lo que quiero es que me dejes tranquila para que pueda peinarme e irme con mi cita -dijo Anna sin mirar a su amiga.

-Como quieras.

Merida se fue a la sala de estar, cuando vio a Wild se preparo para asustar un poco al chico, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Elsa le hizo un gesto para que se callara, la rubia no iba a permitir que asustaran al chico, no se lo merecía.

-Hola -saludó Merida.

-Hola soy Will...- Merida lo cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Sé quien eres, Wild, el chico perfecto -dijo con una voz aguda.

-Merida no seas tan mal educada -dijo Elsa.

-Oh vamos Elsa tu sabes que él no se la merece.

-Eso aun no lo sabemos, además de que no somos nadie para decidir eso, la decisión es de Anna, mientras él la trate con cariño y respeto yo me doy por satisfecha.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú -dijo Merida entre dientes, con ganas de decir mucho más, pero sabía que si lo hacía podía perder la amistad de Elsa o liar una buena. Wild no sabía que hacer, sabía que algo había escondida tras esa pequeña discusión, pero no podía imaginar el qué. Gracias a dios que Anna llego pocos segundos después y no tuvo que estar más tiempo en aquel ambiente tan tenso.

-Wild siento haberte hecho esperar -Anna entró en la sala de estar, llevaba un vestido verde bosque con algunos detalles en negro, dejando de la mitad del muslo hacia abajo y los hombros al descubierto.

-Tranquila no he esperado mucho rato, esto es para ti -dijo entregándole el ramo de flores.

-Son preciosas Wild, no tenías porque molestarte.

-No ha sido una molestia, lástima que no haya encontrado un ramo que pueda rivalizar con tu belleza -Anna se puso roja como un tomate, nunca había llevado bien los piropos, pero delante de su hermana era mucho peor, los ojos de su hermana comenzaron a brillar tras esas palabras, Anna supuso que de emoción, porque se alegraba por ella, la realidad era todo lo contrario, sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que ella evitaba que cayeran, por el dolor que le causaba ver como otra persona era quien podía alabar libremente la belleza de su pequeña, porque ella nunca iba a poder tener esos detalles con ella sin que pareciera raro.

-Gracias -dijo Anna avergonzada. La pelirroja y el moreno se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos sin decirse nada, Anna se preguntaba porque cuando miraba a Wild sentía un vació en su corazón.

-Bueno tortolitos creo que va siendo hora de que os vayáis -dijo Kristoff al ver que Elsa no tardaría mucho en derrumbarse.

-Sí, no llegaré muy tarde vale Elsa -dijo Anna alegremente.

-Vale -contestó Elsa sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Anna y Wild salieron de casa sonrientes, ajenos al desconsolado llanto que comenzó en la casa en cuento salieron. Wild guio a Anna hasta su coche, un Ford Mustang Boss 460 del 69 color verde olvida con franjas blancas modificado.

-¿De verdad este es tu coche? -preguntó Anna sorprendida.

-Sí, es mi pequeño bebé -dijo acariciando el capó.

-Los chicos y sus coches...

-Como las chicas y los zapatos

-No todas las chicas están obsesionadas con los zapatos

-Ni todos los chicos están obsesionados con su coche, señorita su carruaje la espera -dijo Wild abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias señor -dijo con superioridad.

En casa, Elsa aun continuaba llorando, Merida y Kristoff no sabían que decirle, pero quizá era necesario que la rubia viera algo así para darse cuenta de que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

-Elsa...-dijo Merida acariciando su espalda.

-Iros -exigió Elsa entre sollozos.

-No vamos a dejarte así Elsa, podemos no se... jugar a algo para despejarte la cabeza.

-¿No me has escuchado Kristoff? ¡Fuera! -grito con todas sus fuerzas. Merida y Kristoff quedaron sorprendidos, rara vez Elsa levantaba la voz.

-Bien si es lo que quieres, ahora mismo nos vamos, pero esta actitud solo te va a hacer más daño -dijo Merida tranquila.

Elsa no contestó solo se levantó y fue a la cocina, cogió una cerveza de la nevera y unas patatas de bolsa, eso sería su cena de hoy, bueno unas cuantas cervezas más vendrían después de esa. Cuando salio de la cocina sus amigos ya se habían ido, se sentó en su sofá y encendió la televisión, no es que echaran algo especial, tampoco es que le prestara mucha atención, simplemente quería escuchar voces en casa para intentar silenciar las de su cabeza. Esas voces no paraban de gritar, unas le recordaban lo cobarde que era, otras el gran fracaso que había cometido con Anna, había algunas que le reprochaban sus sentimientos y una, una que sonaba lejana y casi inaudible le decía que aun estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas y ser sincera con Anna.

A medida que el alcohol aumentaba en su sangre esa voz que la animaba a luchar por Anna ganaba intensidad, lo malo es que las otras también lo hacían, formandole un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable.

El gato, que por fin tenía nombre, Whisky, se subió encima de ella y le mordió la mano con la que sujetaba la cerveza.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces? -reprendió Elsa al animal, este lamió la mordida y empujo la lata con el hocico -¿A ti tampoco te gusta que beba? -Whisky maulló -No he bebido tanto pequeño, es que... me ayuda a no pensar en que tiene una cita con un chico -Elsa dejo la lata en la mesita y acarició la barriga del animal -Lo que más rabia me da es que es buen chico, no tengo ninguna excusa para decirle a Anna que no esté con él, es un tío legal... aunque la verdad un poco moñas, el piropo ese de las flores y su belleza... es bonito si, aunque esta muy visto, no se yo si tuviera que hacer algo para mostrarle que es hermosa... pues le llenaría la habitación de espejos para que cuando se levantase se viera reflejada, ya que si te despiertas viendo algo hermoso el día es más feliz... aunque eso también es una cursilada... aunque en el amor todos nos volvemos cursis... -Elsa suspiro y sonrió de medio lado -ya divago como ella...

Anna y Wild habían tenido una noche fantástica. Wild eligió un restaurante italiano, donde pudieron disfrutar de una comida expendida, en el local también tenía músicos, así que además también pudieron disfrutar de música en directo. Ellos no pararon de charlar para conocerse mejor, Anna se enteró de que Wild realmente era muy estudioso, pero siempre encontraba tiempo para divertirse, que era hijo único, que su padre murió cuando él era muy joven y tuvo que trabajar y estudiar a la vez durante mucho tiempo y que también que tenía permiso para llevar armas, le prometió a Anna que algún día si ella quería podía llevarla a disparar. Anna estaba encantada con el plan de ir a disparar, debía de ser una sensación impresionante disparar un arma, así que acepto encantada de tener otra cita con él. Además de contarse cosas importantes en la vida de cada uno también contaron anécdotas divertidas, Wild era realmente muy divertido, era muy parecido a Anna en ese aspecto ya que los dos actuaban por instinto y algunas veces las cosas no salían como esperaban.

Al salir del restaurante los dos aun continuaban riendo por una de las anécdotas de Wild, pero la sonrisa de Wild cambió a una muy seria en un segundo, dos hombres estaban intentando robar su coche, corrió hacia ellos y gritó

-¿Se puede saber que cojones estáis haciendo? -los ladrones miraron a Wild y se sonrieron entre ellos, a simple vista Wild no parecía un chico que supiera pelear.

-¿Es tuyo? -preguntó uno.

-Sí es mio.

-Mucho coche para tan poquita cosa y la pelirroja esa también es mucha mujer para ti, danos las llaves, deja que venga con nosotros y nadie saldrá herido -dijo el otro ladrón.

-Será mejor que os vayáis si no queréis que me ponga serio, os lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas, si lo hago por las malas no os va a gustar -los ladrones se mofaron de su amenaza, uno de ellos se acercó y quiso pegarle un puñetazo, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad, agarró el brazo del ladrón y lo retorció -Vais a conseguir que me ponga serio, chicos -el otro ladrón se acerco a Wild para golpearlo, pero fracaso del mismo modo que su compañero. Wild se canso de tonterías y comenzó a golpearlos en serio.

Anna por su parte estaba helada en su lugar, no por ver a Wild golpeando a esos ladrones de ese modo... no, porque en realidad ella no veía a Wild, ella vio a Elsa pelear con un pelirrojo que no recordaba conocer, vio como la policía golpeaba a su hermana, el grito de dolor de Elsa se mezclo con el grito de uno de los ladrones.

-¡Para Wild! -gritó Anna, este se quedó totalmente quieto al ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Anna.

-Anna... yo, lo siento -dijo arrepentido por su comportamiento violento.

-Llévame a casa, por favor.

-Ahora mismo.

Wild llevó a Anna a casa en un completo silencio, la animada y burbujeante Anna de hacía un rato parecía no existir, el chico estaba realmente muy arrepentido, sabía que Anna era una chica tierna y dulce, seguro que ver una pelea así no a sido algo que le haya gustado mucho, pero en realidad Anna no decía nada porque no entendía las imágenes que había visto, ¿Eran un recuerdo que había llegado a su memoria? Seguro que no, se dijo a si misma, Elsa se lo hubiera contado, entonces la única opción que le quedaba era que su mente había creado esas imágenes por sus ansias de estar con Elsa, en lugar de ver a Wild pelear contra unos hombres que querían hacerle daño, veía a Elsa protegiéndola.

Finalmente Wild aparco en la puerta de su casa, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, finalmente fue el moreno quien hablo.

-Siento mucho mi comportamiento Anna... ha sido totalmente excesivo, pero al ver que esos hombres te podían hacer daño yo... he perdido el control.

-No tienes que disculparte Wild, se que estabas protegiéndome y eso es muy dulce de tu parte, contigo me siento segura, ahora sé que nadie me hará nada mientras este contigo, yo... yo también he reaccionado mal.

-No, no, es normal que te asustaras, a veces puedo ser un animal -dijo apretando el volante.

-No te preocupes más por lo que ha pasado, en la próxima cita procuraremos dejar el coche en un lugar donde no vayan a ir ladrones -sonrió Anna sujetando la mano izquierda de Wild.

-¿Después de lo que ha pasado aun quieres tener otra cita conmigo?

-Claro que quiero, en el fondo ha sido divertido ver como les dabas su merecido a esos tontos.

No ha sido para tanto.

-No seas tan humilde, ha sido impresionante, bueno voy ya a casa que se hace tarde, nos vemos por la uni -dijo Anna saliendo del coche.

-Buenas noches Anna.

-Buenas noches Wild, y ten cuidado del camino a casa.

-Lo tendré.

Anna decidió no contarle nada de lo que había pasado a Elsa, simplemente le dijo que había sido una cena muy agradable y divertida, también dejo estar el tema de su visión, no quería preguntarle a Elsa por si había sido algo que había creado su mente, como creía ella.

Como Anna había prometido continuo viéndose con Wild, para ir al cine, ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, hacer los deberes juntos, ir a tomar un helado, salir a bailar, como le prometió también fueron a disparar, Anna parecía una niña pequeña con el arma en sus manos, pero solo pudo hacer un disparo ya que el sonido del cañón desencadenó otra imagen, una en un centro comercial, ella abrazada a Elsa y una mujer y un hombre peleándose con un pelirrojo, ella supuso que era otra de sus fantasías, se preguntó el porque en todas los malos son pelirrojos, pero no podía encontrar respuesta. De todos modos Anna no podía negar que se lo pasaba bien con Wild, era un chico increíble y realmente muy considerado, en total habían sido dos veces en las que Wild había intentado besarla y las dos veces ella le apartó la cara, él nunca se quejo, nunca hizo preguntas, le dio todo el espacio que necesitara hasta que estuviera preparada, lo malo es que Anna tenía miedo de no estar nunca preparada, en algunos aspectos Wild y Elsa eran parecidos, pero en otros eran tan diferentes... que para Anna a Wild le faltaba algo para ser su chico ideal y a eso había que sumarle la sensación de vació que sentía después de las citas con su pretendiente.

Por otro lado estaba el comportamiento de Elsa, apenas pasaban tiempo juntas, solo en las comidas y las cenas en las que Anna no había quedado con Wild. Pero no era solo el hecho de casí no verla, sino también que las pocas veces en las que estaban juntas Elsa parecía estar todo el rato distraída, como si no quisiera escuchar lo que Anna le estaba contando, siempre que ella se molestaba por esa actitud Elsa le decía que no se lo tuviera en cuenta que estaba cansada.

Había una última cosa que Anna no sabía y esta era que Merida y Kristoff, sin haber hecho caso a las amenazas de Elsa, decidieron espiar a Anna y Wild, cada día informaban a Elsa, y el resultado siempre era el mismo "Parece que se divierten pero no vemos a Anna con ganas de tener algo más con ese chico". Elsa no estaba en absoluto deacuerdo con que hicieran eso, pero si calmaba mucho sus nervios el saber que su Anna y Wild aun no se habían besado. Así que pasado un tiempo quiso ver ella también las grabaciones que hacían sus amigos. Mientras ellos grababan en directo le mandaban una señal a ella para verlo desde su casa.

Esta vez la cita fue ir al parque de atracciones, Elsa sonrió al ver a Anna, a través de su portátil, correteando como una loca de un lado a otro. Si Elsa no supiera las verdaderas intenciones de Wild con Anna podría pensar que eran simples amigos o incluso hermanos. Durante toda la tarde estuvieron montándose en diferentes atracciones, jugando a las maquinas para conseguir algún regalo, Wild consiguió un peluche de un conejo en el juego de lanzar dardos.

Anna se lo estaba pasando en grande, nunca nadie había sido tan atento con ella, a excepción de Elsa, Wild se merecía una oportunidad, mientras iban caminando Anna entrelazo sus dedos con los de Wild, ese fue el primer puñal en el corazón de la rubia. El segundo puñal fue el retrato que un hombre les hizo, en este Anna estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Wild y este la abrazaba por la cintura. El tercero fue verlos sentados en la playa contemplando las estrellas. Y el cuarto fue el beso que se dieron ante la luz de la luna.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos,**

 **Bueno aqui os traigo el capitulo final, espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios a ver que os ha parecido. Al final dejo otra nota.**

Tras ese beso Elsa se dio cuenta de lo mal que había hecho las cosas, de como se había equivocado al no decirle a Anna la verdad, pero ahora ya era tarde, su pequeña hermana, el amor de su vida estaba con otra persona. Cerró la pantalla del ordenador antes de que los "enamorados" terminaras su beso, fue a por una cerveza y se recostó en el sofá, espero a que las voces volvieran a reprocharle lo estúpida que había sido, pero ninguna dijo nada, todo era silencio, un silencio que le recordó que su destino era estar sola.

Merida y Kristoff no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, no podía ser verdad, Anna no podía haber olvidado a Elsa, los dos habían visto el amor que sentían las hermanas no era algo que pudiera terminar y menos tan fácilmente... no. La historia no puede terminar así.

Anna rompió el beso, no entendía nada, no entendía porque le dolía el pecho, porque ese vació que llevaba tiempo sintiendo se había hecho más grande, pero sobre todo no entendía porque estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control y al parecer sin razón, Wild era buen besador, había sido un buen beso, tierno y algo apasionado... entonces ¿por qué lloraba?

Wild sonrió tristemente y secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Había que intentarlo...-dijo para si mismo.

-Lo siento Wild... yo, yo no se que pasa.

-Lo que esta pasando es lo que yo más temía, he intentado con todas mis fuerzas hacerte olvidar a esa persona de la que estas enamorada, no sé quien es y prefiero no saberlo, no quiero saber quien es el afortunado que se ha ganado tu corazón.

-¿Pero si sabías que estoy enamorada por qué lo has intentado?

-Tenía que intentarlo, porque sabía que tu querías olvidar a esa persona, pero tu corazón no te deja...

-Soy una tonta.

-No, el tonto soy yo por comenzar una batalla que sabía que no podía ganar, no se quien es ese chico, pero debe de ser muy especial para que lo quieras de ese modo -Anna dejo que Wild pensara que estaba enamorada de un chico.

-Pero de verdad quiero olvidar lo que siento por esa persona.

-¿Por qué?

-No podemos estar juntos, es muy difícil, además no creo que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos.

-¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

-No.

-Entonces no lo sabes, inténtalo no tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar -Anna pensó durante unos segundos, Wild tenía razón, tenía que intentarlo, no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía, amaba a Elsa y por mucho que lo intentara eso no iba a cambiar.

-Gracias Wild eres el mejor amigo que una chica pudiera desear y sé que encontrarás a la chica que te mereces, ya lo verás.

-Tranquila yo no me desanimo, cuando la vida te cierra una puerta es porque te abre una ventana, así que no te preocupes por mi. Vamos te llevaré a casa.

-No, vamos a terminar la noche como dijimos, aun quedan algunas atracciones a las que me quiero montar, si tu quieres claro.

-Por su puesto, somos amigos ¿no?

-Sí -dijo Anna sonriendo. Quería terminar bien la noche con Wild, el chico se había portado muy bien con ella y no quería terminar su cita de ese modo.

Merida y Kristoff no pudieron escuchar bien la conversación, no pudieron ver que Anna había llorado, solo vieron como se levantaban y salían de la playa abrazados. Quisieron llamar a Elsa pero el teléfono de la rubia estaba desconectado, supusieron que no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento y decidieron darle espacio, ya hablarían con ella mañana.

A medida que pasaban las horas la desesperación de Elsa se iba haciendo cada vez mayor, no quería imaginar lo que Anna estaba haciendo, pero parecía ser que su imaginación no estaba de su parte, imaginar a Anna siendo acariciada por otras manos, siendo besada por otros labios, imaginar su cuerpo estremecerse de placer por otra persona que no fuera ella la estaba volviendo loca, y el alcohol no mejoraba mucho la situación, solo hacía que su imaginación fuera más perversa y sus ánimos empeoraran. Finalmente quiso ponerle fin a esa auto tortura, seguir esperando a que Anna llegara no iba a servir de nada excepto para hacerse más daño, se tumbó en su cama hasta quedarse dormida mientras lloraba, lamentándose de por haber sido de nuevo una cobarde.

Era tarde cuando Anna y Wild decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, después del incidente del beso todo había sido perfecto, actuaron como dos buenos amigos paseando por la feria y disfrutando de un buen momento de diversión. Wild dejo a Anna en su casa, se despidieron prometiéndose que nada de lo que había pasado iba a estropear su amistad. Antes de que Anna entrara en casa miró por última vez a su amigo, este se despidió con una sonrisa y arrancó su coche.

Anna entró a casa, todo estaba a oscuras, era lo más normal, seguramente Elsa ya estaba durmiendo, pero ella quería ver a su hermana antes de irse a dormir, no tenía intención de decirle nada esta noche, pero sentía la necesidad de verla en ese momento así que fue lo que hizo.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Elsa se encontró se la encontró durmiendo de espaldas a ella, se sentó junto a su hermana, inconscientemente acarició el cabello de la rubia, el tacto de esos mechones suaves y sedosos hizo que una nueva sensación le recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo, fue una sensación de calidez que nunca antes recordaba haber experimentado. Elsa comenzó a despertarse por esas caricias, los efectos del alcohol aun persistían en su sistema de modo que creyó que continuaba dormida, la pelirroja fijo su mirada en sus labios, quería besarlos, tenía que hacerlo porque algo dentro de su cabeza le aseguraba que eran de ella. Despacio, tan despacio que parecía que su cuerpo se movía a cámara lenta hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, Elsa pensó que este era un sueño muy real, pero no obstante un sueño, ya que Anna estaba con Wild, para Anna aquel beso, aquel pequeño acto desencadeno una explosión en su cerebro, todas y cada una de las cosas que habían pasado regresaron a su memoria con sumo detalle, los besos, el sexo, los gritos, las peleas, las lágrimas, el dolor... todo, un todo que había estado lleno de sufrimiento pero al final desencadeno en felicidad, una felicidad que había estado a punto de perder.

Elsa comenzó a llorar, le dolía demasiado que ella solo pudiera tener a Anna en sus fantasías, no obstante seguía repitiéndose a si misma que era mejor así, se abrazo a lo que ella creía que era una Anna onírica.

-Te quiero Anna, tanto que incluso duele, me gustaría poder estar contigo fuera de mis sueños -por unos segundos Anna se quedó confundida, después entendió que su hermana creía seguir durmiendo, no le iba a decir la verdad, prefería darle una noche de ensueño a su hermana y mañana hablar con ella, si lo intentaba ahora quizá no salía bien.

Ella ya lo había recordado todo, sabía que Elsa al final había aceptado tener una relación con ella pero también conocía a su hermana y entendía porque le había ocultado la verdad, no se enfadó, todo lo contrarío Elsa solo había intentado protegerla de una sociedad que no iba a entender su estilo de vida, pero ahora que había recordado no iba a seguir permitiendo a su hermana sufrir, porque en el fondo estos últimos días Anna había estado bien, Elsa no, y todo por ella.

-Yo también te quiero Elsa más que a nada -susurró.

-Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar -en sus sueños Elsa aprovechaba para decirle a Anna todo aquello que no podía en la vida real.

-Lo prometo -aseguró volviendo a besar a Elsa. Sin duda ese sueño estaba siendo muy real para la rubia, sentía con total nitidez el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermana, el suave tacto de sus labios, así que iba a aprovecharlo.

Se tumbó completamente en la cama atrayendo a Anna sobre ella, la sujeto de la cintura y junto sus cuerpos completamente, se sentía tan bien el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana sobre el suyo. Poco necesitaron para convertir unos besos que al principio habían sido suaves, tiernos y dulces en unos llenos de pasión, lujuria y desenfreno, Elsa respiro profundamente cuando sintió la resbaladiza lengua de Anna enredarse con la suya, Anna no podía entender como había sido posible olvidar los besos de Elsa, eran perfectos, sublimes, deliciosos. El calor comenzaba a ser insoportable, la ropa estorbaba demasiado, Anna dejo que Elsa retirara su blusa, quedó sorprendida por lo tiernas que fueron aquellas manos al tocarla, las recordaba algo más ásperas en su último y primer encuentro, aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Sintió una mano en su muslo, acariciándolo suavemente a través de su falda, esa misma mano con mucha discreción comenzó a subir hasta que los dedos de la platinada rozaron el encaje de su ropa interior. Elsa era una mujer paciente, mucho, pero Anna sabía que en este aspecto no lo era. Sujeto las dos muñecas de la rubia y las puso contra la cabecera, se acercó hasta que sus labios tocaron la oreja de su hermana.

-Esta noche mando yo, si te mueves tendré que atarte -susurró. Elsa se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, recordó el día que Anna le había dicho que la iba a atar a la cama y le iba a dar unos azotes. Anna sonrió de medio lado y atrapo con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, fue bajando poco a poco, besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, reclamándola como suya. Con los pulgares bajo el pantalón corto de Elsa hasta quitárselo, quedó arrodillada ante su hermana unos minutos, bebiendo de su belleza, Elsa no podía soportar la mirada, parecía que en cualquier momento la iba a devorar entera y esperar a que eso pasara era demasiado duro. La rubia cerro los ojos y apretó los puños cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su hermana recorriendo sus piernas, su espalda se arqueó cuando la misma boca mordió suavemente su sexo sobre la ropa interior, los besos continuaron hasta sus pechos, luego pararon durante cinco segundos, el tiempo que Anna tardó en retirar su sostén y volver a reanudar su trabajo. Lamió, mordió y jugo tanto como quiso con los pechos de Elsa, la rubia sabía que si Anna continuaba así la iba a llevar al orgasmo antes de tiempo, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tan apretados que tenía los puños, deseaba más que nada tocar a su hermana, pero tenía miedo de que si lo hacía esta parara y por nada del mundo iba a permitir eso. Y sentir la calidez del centro de Anna en su muslo solo conseguía llevarla a un extremo del placer que nunca antes había experimentado.

Ver a Elsa en ese estado era una sensación indescriptible para Anna, a sus ojos la visión de su hermana jadeando, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con su pálida piel brillando por el sudor y esa mirada llena de amor y deseo formaban el más bello lienzo que conociera.

La pelirroja no quiso hacer sufrir más a su hermana, una de sus manos descendió lentamente, hasta llegar al lugar deseado, acarició suavemente sobre la zona, lo suficiente para enganchar la respiración de Elsa pero no tanto como para complacerla del todo, Anna estaba jugando con ella y Elsa lo sabía, pero ese juego le estaba gustando. Las tiernas yemas de sus dedos exploraron cada centímetro de esa zona, deleitándose con el calor embriagador que desprendía. Los labios de Anna descendieron de sus pechos por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

-Abrázame Elsa -ronroneo Anna, penetrando con dos dedos a la rubia.

Al instante las manos de Elsa estaban en su espalda. Los gemidos de la mayor alentaron a la menor a aumentar el ritmo, parecía que aun siendo una inexperta lo estaba haciendo realmente bien. La respiración de Elsa cada vez era más irregular, sus manos se anclaron a la espalda de Anna con todas sus fuerzas, clavando las uñas en la tierna piel de su hermana, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, el final estaba muy cerca pero ella no quería que eso pasara, llegar al final quería decir el final de estar con Anna, puso todo su empeño en intentar retrasar lo inevitable, pero las siguientes palabras que su amante le susurro fueron demasiado.

-Te amo.

Y Elsa se dejo llevar por los demonios del placer, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, sus músculos contraídos, disfrutando del mejor orgasmo que había sentido.

Anna no dijo nada más, simplemente se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Elsa y cerro los ojos, disfrutando del calor del otro cuerpo, de los brazos protectores de su hermana rodeándola, escuchando como gracias a ella el corazón de Elsa bombeaba con fuerza. Poco tardaron en quedarse dormidas.

Mientras Anna hizo realidad su sueño, Wild fue a ahogar sus penas, de camino a cualquier bar que estuviera abierto a esas horas recordó el suceso más traumático de su vida, algo que pasó hace muchos años y que sin duda marco su vida para siempre, no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho pero en lo más oscuro de su corazón si recordaba sentir satisfacción con lo que hizo. Con tan solo 15 años tubo que matar a un hombre para salvar a su madre de ser violada, lo malo de aquello no fue el hecho de matar a una persona, no, lo importante fue que disfruto al hacerlo, gozo al tener en sus manos la vida de una persona, se deleito obligando a aquel hombre medio moribundo a pedirle perdón a su madre para poner fin a su sufrimiento. Tuvo que ir a terapia durante mucho tiempo para quitarse esas ideas macabras de la cabeza, pero aun había momentos en los que tenía el deseo de volver a sentirse como aquella vez, sobretodo cuando llegaba a su limite.

Finalmente encontró un bar abierto, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a una chica pelirroja con una cola de caballo, pero cuando la chica se giro no se lo podía creer.

-¿Anastasía? -preguntó Wild sonriendo.

-Wild cuanto tiempo -dijo la chica corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Mucho, casi seis años.

-Ya lo creo y dime ¿como has estado?

-Buff, bueno bien como siempre -contestó intentando que no se notara que hoy no había tenido un buen día.

-mmm déjame adivinar ¿mal de amores?

-Siempre has sabido que me pasa sin que yo te diga nada.

-Por eso somos amigos de la infancia tonto, te conozco mejor que nadie, ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

-Sí, por favor.

Wild le explico todo lo que había pasado con Anna, Anastasia al principio le dio rabia que rechazara a su amigo pero por otra parte entendía que no se puede obligar a nadie a querer a otra persona. Al final de la noche Wild se sentía mucho mejor, hablar con Anastaia siempre le había venido bien, le dolió mucho cuando tuvieron que perder el contacto pero ahora podían volver a verse de nuevo y... quien sable.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se despertó de golpe, por unos instantes creyó que su sueño había sido real, pero en su habitación no había ninguna evidencia de que Anna había estado allí, si que le extraño ver que estaba desnuda, pero todos alguna vez nos hemos desnudado durmiendo. Fue a darse una ducha rápida y después de vestirse fue a la cocina a desayunar, el olor de las tostadas y el chocolate le hicieron la boca agua, pero cuando vio a Anna vestida solo con sus bragas y un delantal se le seco la boca. Quedó helada en la puerta de la cocina, Anna continuaba haciendo el desayuno sin darse cuenta de que Elsa se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, repasando cada curva de su cuerpo, contando todas las pecas que estaban a la vista, pero hubo algo que hizo olvidarse de la belleza que tenía delante, ¿Anna tenía arañazos en la espalda? En su sueño... ella... pero había sido un sueño ¿verdad? La pelirroja por fin se dio cuenta de que tenía a una Elsa totalmente desconcertada a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días Elsa -dijo Anna corriendo hacía ella y rodeando el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos para besarla.

-¿Pero que haces? -dijo más sorprendida que molesta.

-Es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no?

-¿Pa..Parejas?

-Sí, lo he recordado todo y cuando digo todo, quiero decir todo, ¿no te cansas de hacer los mismos fallos una y otra vez?.

-Yo..yo, no...yo

-Calla y besame -Anna volvió a juntar sus labios.

-Pero...-la pelirroja la callo con un beso -pero An- beso- Anna -beso- per -beso -yo -beso -yo -Anna cambió el rumbo de los besos al cuello de Elsa.

-No hay nada que decir -dijo contra su piel.

De modo que no había sido un sueño, como había podido creer que estaba soñando, pero ¿Qué pasaba con Wild? Aunque con los labios de su hermana en su cuello y las manos acariciando sus piernas poco le importaba que había pasado con el chico. Elsa se separó de Anna un segundo para cogerla de las piernas y sentarla en la mesa de la cocina, la pelirroja rio por la repentina acción de su hermana, pero la risa no duro mucho, ya que esta vez fue Elsa quien atacó su cuello. Anoche a ella le hubiera gustado que su hermana le devolviera el favor, pero por la intensidad de los besos y caricias estaba claro que la espera había valido la pena. El delantal pronto cayo al suelo, el cuerpo de Anna era perfecto, esa piel ligeramente bronceada, que Elsa solo quería devorar, esas lindas pecas, las cuales Elsa adoraba, esos pequeños pechos, con los cuales Elsa quería pasar horas jugando, esas piernas perfectas, en las que quería estar todo el día encerrada entre ellas y finalmente ese lugar sagrado, ese que ya probó en su día y sin duda era igual que la ambrosía.

Mientras de divertía con los pechos de Anna podía notar el calor de esa zona a través de su pantalón y los tímidos gemidos de Anna eran demasiado para su raciocinio. Fue descendiendo dejando besos por toda la piel, Anna se apoyo con las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, sabía que se avecinaba y tenía que estar sujeta a algo si no quería caer de la mesa. Finalmente la rubia quedó arrodillada en frente de aquel manjar, primero bromeo un poco a Anna, lamiendo a sobre la ropa interior, pero su hambre pudo más, bajo la prenda interior de su hermana y acarició los muslos pecosos, del mismo modo que la noche anterior Anna había hecho con ella recorrió cada centímetro de la intimidad de su hermana, solo que con su lengua. Anna sentía que si Elsa no le daba ya lo que quería se iba a desmayar, era demasiada la tensión que se iba acumulando pero, las caricias, aunque increíblemente placenteras, no eran suficiente para llegar a tan ansiada liberación. Después de que Anna rogara un poco Elsa se apiado de ella y se puso a trabajar en serio, su lengua se movió con maestría en aquel lugar que vuelve loca a cualquier mujer y Anna no era la excepción, esa liberación que tanto ansiaba iba a llegar, pero de un modo que creyó que no iba a ser capaz de aguantarlo. Su grito se escucho en todo el vecindario, sus piernas atraparon la cabeza de Elsa son fuerza, sus uñas se clavaron en la madera de la mesa... ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo llegar de una forma tan intensa? Mirar a los ojos de Elsa.

Cuando Anna bajo del cielo su cuerpo aun temblaba por el éxtasis, Elsa se puso de nuevo frente a ella y la abrazó para intentar calmarla un poco. Pasados unos minutos estando en los brazos protectores de su hermana consiguió que su respiración se calmara y sus extremidades dejaran de temblar.

-Eso ha sido... wau -dijo contra el cuello de Elsa.

-Te quiero Anna.

-Y yo Elsa, más que a nada en este mundo.

Elsa miro a Anna antes de volver a besarla, beso que fue correspondido con alegría, Anna de nuevo se vio con que Elsa la había levantando, la rubia comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala de estar, llegó al sofá y se sentó con Anna en sus piernas.

-Aquí fue donde empezó todo -dijo Anna.

-¿Cuando lo has recordado todo?

-Cuando anoche te bese.

-Siento haberte ocultado todo lo que había pasado, pero... -Anna puso su dedo indice sobre los labios de Elsa para hacerle callar.

-Eso ahora da igual, lo importante es que lo recuerdo y no vas a poder escapar de mi.

-Quiero estar toda la vida contigo -dijo Elsa decidida.

-¿Y la gente? -preguntó Anna para saber que pensaba Elsa sobre todo el asunto.

-Me da igual la gente... me ha costado mucho darme cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, pero ahora que lo sé me da igual lo que puedan decir, te amo y nadie cambiara eso, nunca.

-Si que te ha costado, pero te hubiese esperado todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

-Siempre pensé que un amor como el nuestro era imposible -dijo Elsa acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Si queremos algo y luchamos por ello, nada es imposible.

-Soy tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado

-Sí, sí que lo eres -dijo Anna sonriendo. Elsa también sonrió y volvió a besar a, su novia.

Ese beso las habría llevado de nuevo a mostrase cuanto se quieren de forma carnal, pero el timbre de casa comenzó a sonar, demostrando que quien fuera que tocaba estaba un poco alterado. Elsa dejo que Anna fuera a vestirse y ella abrió la puerta, se encontró con Merida y Kristoff.

-Elsa ¿Como estas?... sentimos mucho lo que paso ayer, de verdad que no imaginábamos que fueran a besarse, Anna no parecía interesada en él, pero aun no todo esta perdido, que se hayan besado no quiere decir nada -dijo Merida nerviosa, Elsa comenzó a rerir, sin duda Merida era la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida.

-Tranquila Merida, no pasa nada.

-¿Como que no pasa nada?, ¿Como puedes reírte en una situación así?, ¿Estás drogada o algo?

-Sí -contestó sonriendo aun más.

-Elsa...mmm las drogas no son la solución.

-No te preocupes esta droga es nociva, se llama amor.

-mmmm... vale Elsa dame el numero de tu camello que no que te esta vendiendo no es normal...

-Claro, mi camello es Anna -Merida y Kristoff creyeron que Elsa se había vuelto completamente loca, nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido... hasta que la pelirroja apareció y beso a Elsa.

-Hola chicos, acabamos de hacer el desayuno, ¿Queréis algo? -dijo abrazada a la rubia. Merida y Kristoff se miraron, entendiendo a medias lo que estaba pasando.

-Entrar y os lo explicaremos todo -dijo Elsa al ver sus caras.

Después de la explicación Merida y Kristoff gritaron de alegría, abrazaron a las hermanas con todas sus fuerzas, Merida quería echarle en cara a Elsa que ella le dijo que Anna recordaría y que callándose solo conseguiría hacerse sufrir a si misma para nada, pero la situación era tan perfecta que no la quería destrozar con esas tonterías.

Finalmente Elsa dejo de ser cobarde, nunca volvió a ocultar lo que sentía por su hermana, desde ese día vivieron como una pareja, claro que hubo gente que las critico, algunas criticas fueron más duras que otras, pero se tenían la una a la otra y con eso les bastaba para ser felices y hacer caso omiso a una gente que no entiende que el amor verdadero no entiende ni de edad, ni de sexo, ni de religión, ni de estatus social... ni siquiera de lazos de sangre.

 **He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia, gracias a todos los que habeis estado comentando y a los que me hebeis puesto favorito o seguidor.**

 **Se que os lo he hecho pasar mal, cada vez que las cosas se ponian bien algo malo pasaba pero bueno al final todo bien.**

 **Me despido de todos, de nuevo gracias por inverir vuestro tiempo en leer mis locuras**


End file.
